Operation Desert Steel
by red74
Summary: Cobra has invaded the small Middle Eastern Country of Trucial Abysmia and the whole Joe team is sent in to liberate it. This novel is based on the final adventures me and my brother shared playing G.I.Joe.


**DESERT STEEL**

**PROLOGUE**

**0600 HOURS. APRIL 26, 1992**

**Trucial Abysmia**, desert paradise . . . no more. Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal wakes up, the warm desert sun shining through an opened window. The smell of a fresh new day fills the air. Emir Gamal thinks to himself, life cannot get any better. He walks to the opened bay window to catch a glimpse of the sunrise, beholding its majesty. His mind wanders when out of nowhere a low flying jet passes overhead startling the Emir, the sun becomes cluttered by black dots. Emir Gamal rushes from his bedroom to the street below, where blue transport choppers land. He watches in disbelief as hundreds of blue and red clad soldiers file out, rifles in hand. The sounds of tank engines roar as the citizens of Benzheen cry for help . . . but there is no answer. The soldiers of Trucial Abysmia gave up without a fight, more worried about their lives than their freedom. Emir Gamal thought to himself, as he is token prisoner, this is the end . . . but he was wrong, it was only the beginning . . .

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE GREEN LIGHT **

**0430 HOURS. APRIL 26, 1992**

**The** **PIT**, home to America's finest fighting men and women. Hidden deep beneath the Utah desert it is the headquarters for Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta code named: G.I.Joe. The most fearsome rapid deployment team of all stands ready to fight – anywhere – any time – any way! Tonight the base is a buzz with activity due to an emergency meeting.

"Hay, I still have another half-an-hour before I'm supposed to get up." Shipwreck gripes as he stagers into the auditorium.

"Take a seat, and stop your belly aching Shipwreck." orders Beach Head in his deep southern accent.

"If I wasn't half asleep," the salty sailor answers back taking the first available seat.

Half the auditorium is full when Hawk arrived, the General and commander of Strike Force Delta is an ageless wonder having hand picked many of the soldiers during the inception of this version of the team in the early 80's. Gone are his Army greens and gold hair replaced by dark brown hair, camouflaged pants and his lucky brown leather jacket. It would seem from the moment he graduated top of his class from West Point that he was destined to lead G.I.Joe, but behind every great leader there is a strong second in command.

General Hawk immediately walks up to Duke. "Keel-Haul's taking care of the C-130's, everything should be ready for when we pull out."

Duke asks, "Great, what time do you want to leave?"

"I'd like to be airborne by noon." Hawk answers.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Duke says as he looks at the Joe's still piling in the briefing room, "That is, of course, if these lazy profiles decide they want to join us sometime today."

Hawk smiles, "You know these guys need all the beauty sleep they can get."

"They'll never get enough." Duke counters as he walks to the entrance door to corral the stragglers. Master Sergeant Duke or Top as some of the other Joe's referred to him was all the General could ever want or need in a second officer. Except he wasn't an officer and as long as it was up to Duke he would keep turning down those commissions. Duke was never one for pushing papers or the red tape that came with the rank of officer. His place was always out on the battlefield next to the men and women under his command. If Hawk was the soul of the team, than Duke was undoubtedly the heart.

Hardball and Muskrat enter the almost full auditorium, "So what do you think this is all about?" Muskrat asks his best friend.

"Governments probably cutting our paychecks," replies Hardball. They take a seat as Hawk calls the briefing to order.

"Attention, attention," Hawk calls out the sound of his voice is enough to quiet every Joe in the room. "Cobra has invaded the country of Trucial Abysmia, and we believe they've taken Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal hostage. Bush is afraid this will sky rocket oil prices and we can't have that now, can we? Bush feels we should keep this one a little more low profile due to the fact we just got done with Operation: Desert Storm, so G.I.Joe gets the green light."

Hawk turns to Duke. "Duke will tell you boys the battle plan...Sergeant."

"Lights," Duke turns on the slide projector. "Were going to form three Task Forces, I'll be in command of team one, Flint, team two, and Beach Head team three. Hawk will set up a command and intelligence base of operations at the Trucial Abysmia military base. A supply unit, rescue team, and our fly boys will be stationed there."

Duke clicks to the second slide, a map ofTrucial Abysmia, he points to the military base, "It's not much but with some elbow grease, it'll be better than a command tent." Duke points to the northeastern portion of the map, "Task Force 2 will start 3 miles outside the boarder," he points to the southeastern portion, "The same goes for Task Force 3."

"Task Force 1 will march right out the military base, and we'll all make our way to Benzheen." Duke points to city. "We won't know what were up against until we receive our satellite funnies, so were going in blind, the planes take off at 1000 hours so I suggest everyone work together so we can get the hell out of here."

The lights come on. "On your way out Rapid-Fire and Grid-Iron will hand you a Table of Organization, once we hit the airfield I want everyone in their respective teams. That's all, dismissed," adds Hawk.

The Joes talk amongst themselves while they exit the briefing room the excitement of a new adventure in front of them. The Joe team was founded in 1964 by then President John F. Kennedy and First Lieutenant Joseph B. Colton its mission to protect human freedom against terrorist. As the years passed one enemy grew to take center stage, Cobra - a ruthless, terrorist organization determined to rule the world…or carve out a large piece of it for them selves. To Classify Cobra as mere terrorist would be unfair, from they're island stronghold in the Gulf of Mexico they sink they're fangs in country's all around the world in plays for power. From riots in Southeast Asia to rebellion in South America Cobra is the fan to all flames, quick with the weapon sales and support for both sides. Tearing down an enemy from within is Cobra's greatest weapon, through shadows and string.

All the Joe's in the Pit understand the threat Cobra represents, invading a country even as small as Trucial Abysmia is out of character for they're enemy, or perhaps Cobra had decided to raise the stakes. No matter Cobras ultimate goal the men and woman of the Joe team leave the auditorium determined to stop their dreaded foe.

"We got a lot of work to do, and a short time to do it." Tollbooth mentions. Heavy Metal replies getting up from his seat. "Wouldn't be the first time, guy."

"You got that Heavy Metal, you got that." Tollbooth calls back, both men accustom to making miracles happen.

Ace the Joe teams' chief pilot walks up to Hawk, "I was hoping you would allow me and the so-called fly boys, to ride out to the airfield now, so we can do our pre-flight walk through."

Hawk agrees, "Beach Head grab an A.P.C. and get these guys to the airfield, they've got a long flight ahead of them."

"Yes sir." Beach Head reports and goes off on his assigned task. To say Beach Head eats, drinks, and breathes the military life would be an understatement. Born in Auburn, Alabama this Ranger is meticulous, patient, and strong-willed, but most of all he's mean. Out of the commanding core of the team Beach Head is without a doubt the most reviled and feared, but he is also the most respected. Never one to worry about the thoughts of others Beach Head is more than happy to play the role of team hard ass. Always wearing his plain green knitted pull over mask, he hides his face from the team allowing them to see only his smoldering eyes.

Footloose is handed a Table of Organization and jokes to Dusty in his laid back surfer voice, "Moved from one desert to another, man."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dusty smiles, him being a desert trooper. "But can't Cobra, like, attack Hawaii for once?" adds Footloose as the two exit the auditorium.

"Looks like were in for another battle ribbon Duke." Flint says to his long time friend.

"Looks it," Duke agrees, "but I have this feeling Cobra's not going to let us win this one that easy."

"When have they ever let us win one easy?" Flint is the Executive Officer of the team and the Ying to Duke's Yang. The sociable Warrant Officer can always be seen with a lop-sided grin on his face.

Hawk looks at his two most trusted officers, "Let's go earn our pay guys." They are the last to leave the briefing room.

**TABLE OF ORGANIZATION**

**OPERATION: DESERT STEEL**

**HHC**

BRIGADIER GENERAL HAWK

**INTELLIGENCE**

CHUCKLES

SCARLETT

JINX

LADY JAYE

**MEDICAL LAB**

LIFELINE

STRETCHER

**RESCUE TEAM AND AIR SUPPORT COMMANDING OFFICER**

ADMIRAL KEEL-HAUL

**RESCUE TEAM**

UPDRAFT

**RETALIATOR**

LIFT-TICKET

**TOMAHAWK**

WINDMILL

**SKYSTORM CROSS WING**

COUNTDOWN

**SKY HAWK**

LAW

BARBECUE

TAURUS

FREE FALL

**AIR SUPPORT**

ACE **(CO)**

**SKYSTRIKER XP-14F**

SLIP-STREAM

**CONQUEST X-30**

DOGFIGHT

**MUDFIGHTER**

MAJOR ALTITUDE

**LOCUS**

CRAZYLEGS

**SUPPLY TEAM**

GUNG-HO **(CO)**

CHARBROIL

DEE-JAY

SHIPWRECK

DEEP SIX

SPEARHEAD

**HAMMER**

**BOMB DISPOSAL VEHICLE**

**'LOW TOW' TRACTOR**

**WITH FUEL TRAILER**

**BRIDGE LAYER**

**LONG RANGE RECON PATROL**

**PATROL TEAM 1**

FALCON **(CO)**

RED STAR **(RTO)**

SCOOP

PATHFINDER

SKIDMARK

**DESERT FOX**

**RECON SLED**

**PATROL TEAM 2**

STALKER **(CO)**

RECOIL **(RTO)**

DUSTY

SNEAK PEEK

HIT & RUN

**TIGER STING**

**BADGER**

**INFANTRY AND MECHANIZED ASSUALT**

**TASK FORCE 1**

DUKE **(CO)**

PSYCHE-OUT **(2nd)**

MAINFRAME **(RTO)**

ROADBLOCK

DOWNTOWN

TOPSIDE

OUTBACK

TRIPWIRE

LOW-LIGHT

SNAKE-EYES

MERCER

BUDO

HEAVY DUTY

ROCK'N'ROLL

DODGER

CROSS-COUNTRY

**EQUALIZER ROAD TOAD**

**H.A.V.O.C . A.P.C.**

**PULVERIZER SILVER MIRAGE**

**TASK FORCE 2**

FLINT **(CO)**

GRID-IRON **(2nd)**

DIAL-TONE **(RTO)**

BACK STOP

RED DOG

RAMPART

TUNNEL RAT

LIGHTFOOT

SPIRIT

WET-SUIT

SCI-FI

MUSKRAT

HEAVY METAL

FAST-DRAW

HARDBALL

ALPINE

**MAULER M.B.T.**

**PERSUADER COSTAL DEFENDER**

**SWAMP MASHER A.P.C.**

**TASK FORCE 3**

BEACH HEAD **(CO)**

RAPID-FIRE **(2nd)**

BREAKER **(RTO)**

REPEATER

BIG BEN

SALVO

BAZOOKA

QUICK KICK

SHOCKWAVE

LEATHERNECK

FOOTLOOSE

BACKBLAST

FROSTBITE

TOLL BOOTH

AMBUSH

BULLHORN

**MOBILE BATTLE BUNKER**

**TIGER CAT**

**WARTHOG S.L.A.M.**

Everyone is chatting amongst themselves in the living quarters as they dress for war. Spearhead stares at the Table of Organization.

"I can't believe I'm assigned to the Supply Unit," he says in disbelief.

"Hawk knows what he's doing." Rampart mentions as he hooks his vest up. "I know it's just why should you guys have all the fun?"

"If you call riding with Red Dog fun, than you're screwed up from the get-go." with that Rampart leaves.

"That not funny," can be heard from Red Dog in the background, Spearhead puts his helmet on and leaves for the Armory, he passes Salvo on his way out.

"I call dibs on the S.L.A.M.," he announce as he laces up his boots. From across the room a topless Footloose yells back.

"No can do dude, already talked to Rapid-Fire, and he gave it to me and Ambush."

"How come?" Salvo asks a small bit of resentment in his voice.

"Seniority man, me and Ambush been there, done that." Footloose explains shrugging his shoulders.

Salvo starts to walk out when he looks back at the infantry man. "With you manning it Footloose, it's assured to be the first thing Cobra blows up."

"We'll see about that man." Footloose strikes back half laughing.

Wet-Suit and Leatherneck walk pass Footloose as he's putting a Tee-shirt on, "Salvo's right about that fishback." Leatherneck says to his close friend.

"I hate to agree with a jarhead, but…" Wet-Suit concedes as the two enter the hallway headed for the Armory.

Stalker is standing watch over the Armory when the two arrive. Stalker is Hawk's original senior officer aiding him in the creation of team. The ranger grew up on the mean streets of Detroit where gang warlord, his only way out was through the U.S. Army and Vietnam. As the years passed and the G.I.Joe team grew Stalker watched his position as Hawks right hand man disappear, not that it ever upset him. Stalker found his place on the team, that clutch hitter you can always count on when the games on the line. He and Hawk share a bond none of the other senior officers ever will.

"Get your weapons and then get to the Motor pool for transport," Stalker the group of Joes loading up in the Armory.

Roadblock hoists up his 50 caliber and a box of ammo, Repeater is locking his mini-cam machine gun into position.

"You ever notice you're always assigned to Duke's outfit?" he asks.

Roadblock smiles that big grin he's famous for, "The man can't live without my cooking."

Repeater shakes his head as he steps pass the massive man, "Kiss ass," he jokingly says.

Tunnel Rat grabs his M-60 and adds, "I wish you would kiss up to Flint, I love you're cooking too."

"Flint only wants Lady Jaye kissing that part of him." Roadblock slyly comes back.

He and Tunnel Rat pass Stalker on their way to the elevator. Tunnel Rat presses the first floor button and just as the doors shut Budo rushes in.

"Man, am I glad I caught you," Budo says, "I want to get the Silver Mirage before anyone else."

The elevator lifts the trio to the Motor pool. The steel doors open to a room a flurry with commotion. Roadblock starts to walk off but stops to add, "Good luck Tunnel Rat."

"You too Roadblock," Tunnel Rat replies, "and don't get Duke to fat."

The three split up and Tunnel Rat walks by the Persuader. The sleek ten wheeled fast attack vehicle stares back at the E.O.D. man through the pair of painted on 'Dead Eyes'.

At the front of the green tank Heavy Metal, Back-Stop, and Cross-Country are changing one of the metal plated wheels.

"God damn it!" Back-Stop yells as he hammers it on.

Cross-Country cheers on, "Come on, hit that puppy."

"God damn tire!" Back-Stop curses his Canadian accent peaking out. Heavy Metal spots Tunnel Rat passing bye.

"I'll be right back guys."

Back-Stop swings back, and hits the hub full strength, slamming the wheel into place.

"Tunnel Rat," Heavy Metal yells out over the noise of the tools and the men, "You got a minute?"

"Sure," Tunnel Rat answers, "What's on your mind?"

"I was looking at the organization chart and I noticed your gonna be with me in Flint's unit," Heavy Metal explains, "I know your a combat engineer and I was wondering if you'd be my co-driver?"

"It would be an honor." Tunnel Rat respectfully answers.

"Great," Heavy Metal says, "We'll have a lot a fun...and kill a lot of Cobra's ta boot."

The Tiger Cat drives bye, Frostbite waves to the two, Bullhorn is seated next to him.

"I can't believe you've got air condition in this crate." Bullhorn says in amazement.

"I have to have a reason to call myself Frostbite still." the Alaskan driver jokes as he pulls the Tiger Cat onto the Hydraulic lift. The Tiger Cat once went by the name of Snow Cat but with a little tweaking and a new paint job she's ready for some desert action.

Law is operating the controls he waves to Frostbite and the Tiger Cat while they slowly raise to the ground level where several other vehicles wait.

Frostbite grabs the radio and calls to the Equalizer, "How's it going, Heavy Duty?" he asks.

"Super," an excited Heavy Duty radios back "You won't believe who's ridding Co with me."

"Who," Frostbite asks curiously?

"Rock 'N Roll." Heavy Duty announces proudly.

"I'll be," Frostbite mutters as his mind races back to the days when Rock 'N Roll manned the Equalizer and the two would roll into battle together. "Well, were heading to the airfield now, you want to convoy?"

"We're with you." Heavy Duty returns.

Then Tollbooth cuts in "I'm with you too. I've got a load of guys who want nothing more than to get out of my wonderful Warthog."

The convoy rides off into the barren desert of Utah.

Keel-Haul hands a clipboard to Ace, "You and your men will refuel over the Sargasso Sea, here's the coordinates."

Ace asks, "Do you want us to wait for the C-130s' of leave now?"

"Go ahead and go now, that way your guys can get some rest before we arrive." Keel-Haul points out.

"Aye, Aye," Ace replies, he then turns to leave.

"Be careful," Keel-Haul adds as Ace leaves. Admiral Keel-Haul was more at home out at sea on the U.S.S. Flagg aircraft carrier but since she, as he refers to her, was getting refitted Keel-Haul would do all he could to help out at the Pit while he was dry docked. Since Keel-Haul is a crusty old Navy pilot he shares a special connection with all the Joe pilots, like a father he looks after his flock.

Slip-Stream is standing outside the door, "So does he want us to wait?" "No, we're a go." Ace answers as the duo walk to where the other flight jockeys are chatting.

The Tiger Cat, Equalizer, and Warthog drive bye the two, both pilots turn and salute the passerby. The Warthog jerks to a stop by the cargo hold of a C-130, where the Joe's in the back start to file out. The men are happy to be free of the confined personnel carrier, too much gear too little room.

Fast Draw pulls himself free of the Warthog, he looks at his watch, 0815 hours. "Okay, who's up for a game of poker?" he asks.

Downtown laughs, "I'll play, since Ace can't." Topside and Shipwreck join them as well.

Ace boards his Skystriker combat jet, where Crazylegs is already strapped in going over flight maps, "They would decide to play poker now," he says to his co-pilot.

"Who said infantry men were stupid." Crazylegs grins. Contrary to popular belief Ace got his nick name from cards not flying. Ace straps in as Dogfight cracks in over the radio.

"I'm ready."

Slip-Steam checks in too, as does Major Altitude, Updraft, Lift-Ticket, Windmill, and Countdown. "Then let's punch it, Diamond formation once we hit the sky." Ace orders.

The Skystriker begins to taxi down the runway and the ground forces cheer their airborne counterparts on. One by one the planes take off followed by the helicopters all headed for an unknown land.

"Royal Flush!" Fast-Draw yells out as, a second wave of vehicles arrives at the airfield. Lt. Falcon is riding with Skidmark in the Desert Fox, the young spit-and-polished Lieutenant is a second-generation Green Beret and medic.

He has used his time with the G.I.Joe team to learn first hand from some of the greatest military minds of our century. If Hawk, Duke, Flint, Beach Head, and Stalker are the old guard than Lt. Falcon would be the first of the new.

The brown fast attack vehicle coasts along the desert landscape it was built to traverse, pulling up next to Beach Head. "How's it going?" Falcon asks.

"Fast-Draw got a royal flush." Beach Head sarcastically answers.

"Ace would never have allowed that." Falcon counters.

"Duke and Flint are rounding up the last of the men and should be here soon."

"0902 Hours," Beach Head points out, "right on schedule." Rapid-Fire rides up in the Mobile Battle Bunker, Backblast parks it next to an open cargo door.

Rapid-Fire drops down from the high seat, he makes his way to Beach Head and Falcon. The newest member to Hawk's senior staff Rapid-Fire is part of the next generation that would be taking over, he spent his days at West Point looking up to the top graduate Hawk. He would have happily followed in the Generals shoes but fate would allow the commando to walk next to him. During Operation: Desert Storm Hawk was forced back to the states and without his usual cohorts. It was at that time that he personally picked Rapid-Fire for the team, together the two ran the team side by side and a father-son relationship blossomed.

"Sirs," Rapid-Fire salutes, "Hawks on his way with the last of the infantry." "Superb," Beach Head replies, "We should begin splitting the men into their assigned units."

"Agreed," answers Falcon, Rapid-Fire also nods.

Lt. Falcon walks over and breaks up the poker game, "Time to go to work boys, there will be plenty of time for poker once we kick Cobra's respective asses."

"But I was just startin' ta win some of my money back." Shipwreck wines.

Beach Head yells out, "We've got four C-130, the first three are for the Task Forces, the planes are numbered 1, 2, and 3 for your convenience, now move it you rawhides!"

The Joe's separate and board their unit's C-130; vehicles are also beginning to be brought aboard so that they can be secured for their long ride. The HAVOC, Mauler, and Persuader drive onto the airfield moving to their teams C-130. Rapid-Fire walks past the C-130 labeled '1'.

"Let's get that Equalizer strapped down, Hawk will be here any minute." he orders. Rapid-Fire continues on his trek, passing the C-130 labeled '2'.

"If we don't have everything ready when the brass arrives, we can kiss any chance of a pay raise goodbye," he barks. As he arrives at the third C-130 he sees Hawk advancing in the Hammer, flanked by the last of the men and vehicles.

The Hammer pull's next to Beach Head. "Report," is all Hawk says.

"Right on schedule sir."

"Excellent," Hawk comments as he steps out of the Hammer looking back at the brawny bare chest driver in a beat up simple green marine cap, "I'll see you in the C-130 Gung-Ho."

"I be d'are, sir." Gung-Ho responds in his thick Cajun accent. Hawk walks to the command room where Keel-Haul is working, an A.P.C. speeds bye as he enters.

"You missed him, Mercer." Grid-Iron jokes as they stop in front of the C-130 marked '2'. Another of the West Point graduates and last of Hawk's senior staff Grid-Iron got his name from quarterbacking the schools team. A light hearted leader he sees no separation between commander and soldier, he just wants to be where the action is. Captain Grid-Iron is final member of the new wave of G.I.Joe leaders who will keep America free in the future.

The giant A.P.C comes to a stop and a handful of Joe's jump out the back, including Grid-Iron and Flint.

Captain Grid-Iron slaps the back of the transport truck and it takes off. He and Flint walk up into the cargo hold where the men have begun to lock down the Mauler. Flint looks over at the man who will be his second during this campaign he has always like Grid-Iron and thinks the twos relaxed demeanor will play well together. Who knows how long this mission will last, better to be partnered with him than Beach Head. Flint grins at that thought, in truth he's trying to mask the feelings he's having for Lady Jaye. The two have been dating for years now and were use to being separated long periods of time yet it still ached Flint. This time even more so, Lady Jaye and he have had their ups and downs but always found a way to get through it, together. This time it was different, this time he didn't know if he could find a way through.

"So is everybody here?" Flint asks.

"Ahmmm...everyone but Sci-Fi." Dial-Tone responds.

"Well you know Sci-Fi." Flint answers no hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yea He's probably going to walk all the way from the Pit." Grid-Iron cracks as he and Flint head for the Cockpit.

Shortly after Sci-Fi climbs onto the C-130 waving off to Low-Light, the two marksman had become close friends. It didn't hurt that they both had the patience of a sniper.

"See you on the other side." Sci-Fi adds.

Low-Light walks to Task Force 1's C-130, where the men are loading the A.P.C. aboard. Duke climbs out the back end of the truck his boots making a loud clunk sound as they hit the metal floor. He immediately spots Psyche-Out going through some files.

"We're about ready to roll, Top," he says to the oncoming Master Sergeant. "All we have to do is load the Pulverizer and Road Toad."

"Is Mainframe aboard yet?" Duke asks.

"Yes sir," Psyche-Out answers, "He's in the cockpit."

"Carry on."

Psyche-Out was surprised to see his name assigned to Task Force 1, even more so as the teams second in command. Psyche-Out's specialty is Deceptive Warfare, intelligence. Yes he's been in command of units before, a urban hostage situation here a bomb threat there but never in a full scale war scenario. His weapon was his mind. Yet he could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, this was a chance to step out of his safety zone and who better to step out with than Duke.

Duke makes his way to the cockpit, he opens the door and is greeted by Mainframe.

"How's it going Top?"

"Better than I Expected," Duke concedes, "We're a half-an-hour ahead of schedule."

Mainframe smirks, "Did you expect anything less." Just then Hawk's voice comes over the radio.

"Attention, I want all C-130's to give me a green light when they're ready to fly." The radio cracks as he signs out.

Psyche-Out enters the cock pit gaining Duke's attention Psyche-Out nods letting him know they were all strapped in.

Duke grabs the mike, "Task Force 1, ready."

A few moments later Flint answers, "Task Force 2, ready."

"Task Force 3, ready," Beach Head follows soon after.

"Then let's make history gentlemen." Hawk replies, one by one the large

C-130's take off into the clear blue yonder, headed for war.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

**0135 HOURS. APRIL 28, 1992**

**The Trucial Abysmia military base,** Hawk places a picture of his mother on his new desk, the air condition is broken and sweat lines his forehead. He makes a mental note to himself about getting an intercom set up between, he and Intel. His office is small and sparse, furnished with only a desk, chair, cabinet, and sofa. The Brigadier General's had worse, after all it was never the tools that got the job done it was the soldier.

A soft knock comes from the door, "Enter." Hawk answers.

Duke gently opens the door and steps in.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep?" Hawk asks.

Duke shakes his head, "I've got more important things to do."

"Like?" Hawk questions even though he knows the answer. Duke is a perfectionist he would gladly trade sleep and comfort if it would give him the tiniest edge on the battlefield.

"Like trying to get a hold of some satellite photos of what my men will be up against tomorrow when we cross that bridge into the war zone." Duke says a bit annoyed.

"This base," Hawk points out, "is like something out of the dark ages. Intel's been trying to get the satellite hook up ever since we arrived."

"I know their doing all they can," Duke agrees, "but maybe one of the air boys wouldn't mind doing a little recon for us." Hawk nods in approval.

"I think one of the chopper pilots would be more than willing." Hawk points to his desk, "Unfortunately, I haven't got an intercom system up and running yet...so I'll have to foot it."

"I'll do it sir, you get your office in order."

"Agreed." concedes Hawk, "but after you're done I want you to get some rest, and that's an order."

"You win." Duke surrenders.

"I'll bring the recon report to you as soon as it comes in." Hawk says assuredly.

Duke smiles than goes out the door as gently as he entered, Hawk scans his office...he has a lot of work ahead of him. Duke steps into the Intel room, which is connected to Hawk's office with only the door separating the two, he walks past Lady Jaye, Jinx, Scarlett, and Chuckles they're hastily going over a map of the country.

He slips unnoticed into the empty hallway, every step echoing in the darkness. Duke thinks to himself, all's calm. He stops by the barracks where his team sleeps. He is filled with a sense of pride as he looks over his men. He turns and continues on his way until he arrives at the pilot's barracks. Duke enters and nudges Updraft, who's deep in a restful sleep.

Updraft shakes his head as he tries to wake up, "Y...Y...Yes sir?" he asks half-awake.

"I need you to fly a little recon tonight, Updraft." Duke informs the pilot. Updraft sits up licking his lip and rubbing his hair.

"I'm on it," he yawns.

Duke places his hand on the man's shoulder, "I appreciate it."

Updraft just nods. Duke turns about and leaves while Updraft stands up and stretches his back, than reaches over to wake Free Fall.

"Leave me alone…" Free Fall mumbles, "The air strike isn't until 5:00 a.m..."

"Duke's stepped up the clock," Updraft explains continuing to shake Free Fall, "We've got us a spy mission."

"Okay, I'm up..." Free Fall utters, Updraft begins to put his boots on, he notices Free Fall's yet to move. He tugs at his tired partner once more, "Alright, alright you win, I'm awake." Free Fall bellyaches, "You do know were the only two people in this country awake right now."

Updraft smiles, "Well, let's find out."

**TASK FORCE 2**

The sounds of the night fill the desert landscape. Muskrat looks up at the stars in the sky when Alpine walks up behind him.

"Got some hot coffee," he offers.

Muskrat nods yes, "I can't believe how cold it gets at night," he reaches out for the mug.

"Strange, ain't it." Alpine agrees, "You'd kill for a cold canteen of water during the day, and a hot mug of java at night." He takes a sip from the mug. "I'd kill for a hot bowl of gumbo, maybe." Muskrat grins.

"No," Alpine counters, "a hot butter-battered fish steak." They both laugh, "I better get back to my post, see ya." Alpine says as he walks off.

"Thanks." Muskrat adds as he sips some of the coffee and resumes looking at the stars.

Alpine passes the tent where the men sleep, all is quite...except for the loud clicks of a ratchet coming from the direction of the Mauler. Alpine walks up to the tan battle tested tank.

"What's going on?" he asks. Heavy Metal and Tunnel Rat look up.

"Just going over the Mauler one more time before we go into combat," Heavy Metal explains.

Alpine raises the thermos of coffee, "You guys wouldn't happen to want a little something warm?"

"Don't mind if I do." Heavy Metal responds as he grabs his oil smudged mug. Alpine begins pouring the brew.

"You want any Tunnel Rat?" he asks the short multi-ethnic man.

Tunnel Rat shakes his head, "No thanks, coffee doesn't do anything for me," he wipes his hands with an old dirty rag.

"I can't sleep before a battle," Heavy Metal says as he drinks from the mug, "and I want to make sure Cobra gets the full might of the Mauler tomorrow." "Here you take this then," Alpine hands Heavy Metal the coffee canister, "I want you wide awake when we move in tomorrow," and with that Alpine returns to his post.

"Thanks man," Heavy Metal says pouring himself another hot mug. He looks out into the darkness of the desert, "Don't worry, I'll be ready tomorrow and Cobrawill know it."

Flint sits up in his sleeping bag and runs his hand down his face. All night he's been tossing and turning, grasping what little shut-eye he can. Across the tent Grid-Iron snores, how Flint envies the younger man. He used to sleep like that, not a worry in the world, how things change. The truth is Flint can not sleep not because of a war, but because of a woman. Flint and Lady Jaye, G.I.Joe's resident happy couple...or so it would seem. How can I forget about her, how can I focus on the job at hand. Why does she continue to haunt my every thought? That's a simple question and Flint knows the answer, because I love her.

Why does she have to test me like this, test our relationship? What does she want? I'd give her anything. Why can't we stay happy? Over and over Flint will keep asking himself these questions, no there won't be any sleep tonight, or any other night for that matter, not until he finds his answers.

**TASK FORCE 3**

Beach Head points to the chasm on the map of Trucial Abysmia, "There's no two-ways about it Rapid-Fire, were gonna need us a bridge layer to cross." Rapid-Fire agrees, "I'll have Breaker call the supply team in the morning." "Yea. Let's allow 'em ta get some sleep, they're in for a rough day." Beach Head says as he stands at the entrance of the tent. He stares out at his Task Force, "There's nothin' as beautiful as a motorized attack force on the eve of battle."

Rapid-Fire gazes in admiration at the Ranger, "You really enjoy this don't you?" he figures.

Beach Head turns to face Rapid-Fire, "Some men are born ta be doctors, lawyers, or even teachers, I was born for combat. I do not hide it, I savor it." Rapid-Fire smiles, "You sir, are one crazy son of a bitch, it's an honor to be serving with you."

"Likewise," Beach Head informs him.

Standing up Rapid-Fire begins to exit, "I'm going to grab a nap, ring me if you need anything."

Beach Head nods and Rapid-Fire leaves, upon exiting he immediately spots Shockwave standing guard on the outskirts of the camp. He raises his hand in acknowledgment, Shockwave returns the gesture. Continuing on, he checks Quick Kick's guard post on the nearby hill, but doesn't see him, so the urban commando decides to investigate.

Once he reaches the guard post, Quick Kick is no where to be found, a quick scan of the grounds reveals footprints leading down the hill. Rapid-Fire pulls his 9mm Beretta free, and proceeds, slowly creeping down the hill, when out the corner of his eye he spots a body laying on the ground partially covered by a tan blanket. Quickly running over to the body to search it, he removes the cover and is startled to see Quick Kick. Frantically he grabs Quick Kick's wrist and checks for a pulse, when Quick Kick's eyes flash open. "What the hell!" Rapid-Fire yells', "You're sleeping!"

Quick Kick in a state of shock replies, "For only a minute sir." The martial arts expert scrambles to his feet, fighting the urge to vomit his stomach in knots.

Disgusted, Rapid-Fire barks, "You're not at your post Corporal!"

Quick Kick is speechless, Rapid-Fire looks at him curiously, "What's wrong with you Quick Kick?" The young Captain can barely believe his eyes. This was one of America's elite, a Joe, one of those mythical men he always looked up to, he was suppose to be perfect.

"It's the weather sir, from hot to cold, cold to hot, my bodies not adapting...I'm sorry." pleas Quick Kick.

Rapid-Fire points to the camp, "Go sleep in a tent, I'll finish the guard duty." Quick Kick begs, "But sir."

Rapid-Fire cut's him off, "Go now before I do something we'll both regret." Quick Kick understands and begins to return to the camp, he turns to look at the Captain once more, "Sorry sir...and thank you." The look on Rapid-Fire's face says it all. How could I be so stupid Quick Kick thinks to himself, blaming the weather, my body, making excuses what was it really? The Black Belt couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it had been brewing for a while. His diminishing role on the Joe team after all he wasn't one of those high and might ninjas. The pressures that have arisen from his girlfriend Amber who failed to join the Joe team, why does he have to pick sides? Perchance the sad truth was that MacArthur S. Ito's heart was no longer in the job. The job he once loved more than life itself.

Rapid-Fire can barely look at the martial arts master as he leaves. He reaches down and picks up Quick Kick's rifle, taking the guard post. What a night he thinks while trying to control his anger.

**89th 'SERPENTIA' ARMORED COMPANY**

His name is William Rosenfeld; born and breed in London, England; early in his life he knew he wanted to be a military strategist. Unfortunately, her majesties military services did not live up to his high standards, he found them inferior to many of the world's super powers...lacking. His dream, to lead a large military force against the egotistical American's, he found that opportunity with Cobra. He became one of the elite Crimson Guard's and one of the even fewer survivors of the Cobra Island War. Promoted to Crimson Guard Immortal while under Overlord's command in Cobra's failed attempted to retake China Island, he used that occasion to study the highest ranking Crimson Guard in it's proud history. Like Overlord, he too seeks personal glory and, of course power. In the morning the Crimson Guard Captain will have the chance to gain that glory and most importantly that power. It's an opportunity he doesn't plan to pass up.

The steel door to his Command HISS II tank opens and a Crimson Guard enters, "Sir. Reports are coming in from all over it would appear G.I.Joehas sent out a reconnaissance helicopter."

Crimson Guard Captain Rosenfeld remains motionless, staring at his battle plans. "Sir?" the guard says trying to gain the Captain's attention.

"I heard you corporal, it is of no concern," the Captain say's calmly, "The majority of our vehicles are hidden by camo-netting, and dug in emplacements. Their thermo-radar is useless, since I gave order's that all vehicles are not to be used, thus their engines are cold."

A smile crosses Captain Rosenfeld's face, "Let them spy, allow them to see the tools of their destruction. General Hawk will send his best leader across the bridge...he will send the famed Sergeant Duke." He picks up a file on Duke and flips thought it, "Oh, how I have dreamed of the day I would go against such a man...and how I would destroy him."

"I'm sure you will sir," the Crimson Guard says trying to remind the Captain of his presence.

The Captain turns to look at the guard, "Do not bother with such a small fish, when tomorrow we hunt shark."

The Crimson Guard salutes then leaves, allowing Rosenfeld to get back to his battle plan. As he gets outside, the Crimson Guard scan's the night's sky looking for the chopper, thinking to himself, where are you?

"I've got a confirmed HISS II at 2 o'clock," Free Fall says into his radio headset. The Retaliator helicopter smoothly glides through the night sky.

"I can barely pick up any heat signatures, they must have allowed time for their engines to cool," Updraft radio's.

"I think I have a Stun at 3 o'clock," Free Fall continues, "Yes, it's confirmed now."

Updraft shakes his head "Cobra's made sure to hide all the goodies."

Free Fall proceeds to stare at his night vision monitor, "I can just make out some camo-netting, but I'm not sure what's under it."

"Take a guess." Updraft suggests the pale moon light gleaming off his green helmet.

"I'd say a Cobra Maggot, judging by the length of it." Free Fall decides. Updraft concedes, "I think we've done all we can, let's get back to base, if were lucky we can still take part in tomorrow's bridge crossing."

Free Fall rubs his chin, "Updraft, how come Cobraisn't making a play for the bridge? One blast and our attacks set back a day or two."

Updraft shakes his head, "I don't know...maybe Cobra wants us to cross the bridge, it's possible they may want to play defense instead of offense for a change."

"Or maybe there's more to it," Free Fall remarks.

"What do you mean, Free Fall?" Updraft questions, he always found Free Fall's Master's degree in Eastern Philosophy good flight conversation.

"Maybe the guy in charge down there wants to meet Duke in battle," Free Fall explains, "a victory against him would boast Cobramoral ten-fold." Updraft nods in agreement but adds, "If you're right God help them, because Duke won't."

The Retaliator flies off into the purple-blue night.

**THE GAMAL MILITARY BASE**

Chuckles puts' the finishing touches on the intercom system he spent the better part of the nigh installing for Hawk.

"Give her a try sir." The man with wavy blonde hair and a blue Hawaiian shirt tells the General.

Hawk shrugs his shoulders the hours starting to catch up with the older man. "Alright," he presses the talk button, "Testing one, two, three; one, two, three."

"Hello Hawk," comes' Lady Jaye's sweet voice from the small box.

"Good work, Chuckles." Hawk congratulates.

Chuckles stands' up, and straightens his Hawaiian shirt, "Any time sir."

With that he leaves Hawk's office and once again the General finds him self alone. Hawk thinks to himself that was pretty simple, if only the rest of this campaign could be as easy. Turning out the light he attempts to get some sleep possibly the only rest he'll get before this campaign over.

CHAPTER THREE FIRST STRIKE 0500 HOURS. APRIL 29, 1992

**Duke climb's up on top of the Equalizer** and looks down at the faces that make up Task Force 1. The men are primed for combat, their vehicles raring to go, he smiles.

"I look out among all you men, and my heart is filled with pride. There is no other place I'd rather be than right here and right now. It is my greatest honor to lead you men into battle."

He pauses, as if to study every Joe's face, "Let's go kick Cobra'sass!" Duke yells in his most commanding voice, the crowd roar's in approval. The driver's rev their engines...emotion owns the moment. Duke slides into the turret of the Equalizer, raising his fist, than lowering it quickly. The caravan of heavy armor begins to exit the Gamal Military installation, Hawk watches from his office.

"Has Beach Head's Task Force reported in yet, Scarlett?" he says into the intercom.

"No sir, we think something is wrong with their radio equipment, were only picking up static." Scarlett explains.

"If I know Beach Head, his team will stay on schedule," Hawk informs her, "and he'll get his communications up...just call me when he does." "Understood sir," Scarlett comes back.

Hawk sits down in his wooden chair. He connects the palms of his hands together and taps his fingertips against one another. The General closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath letting out a silent prayer.

"What do ya mean the radio's not workin'?" Beach Head barks louder than the Warthog Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicles powerful engine.

"Just that, we don't know if it's faulty equipment, jamming, or just the desert playing tricks." Rapid-Fire tries to explain from the hatch left of him.

"What's Breaker think?" he asks his voice calm. Beach Head doesn't believe in anger, he finds it a waste of time and energy. Of course most Joes don't know that about him since his tone always seems gruff, but that was just the way Beach Head communicated.

"Breaker says he'll find a way to communicate with Headquarters even if he has to send smoke signals." Rapid-Fire assures him.

"Cobra could see the smoke tell 'em I'd rather the radio's work." Beach Head says, it almost sounding as if the humorless commander was joking. "Don't worry, that Bridge Layer will be at the chasm when it's time to cross." Beach Head nod's his head in understanding yet annoyance, "Alright."

Tollbooth turns his head back and looks at the two commanders, "If I was driving the Bridge Layer, it would be there already." And Task Force 3 continues its advancement in the desert heat.

Sneak Peek stares at the Cobra forces amassed out front the bridge leading to the Gamal Military Complex, he hands the binoculars over to Stalker.

"Looks like Cobra's brought out the welcome mat for Task Force 1." Sneak Peek shares with the men of Patrol Team 2.

"I'll say," Stalker adds while he peers threw the binoculars, "at least a full company."

"I'd love to get in on some of that action," Hit & Run concedes.

"Me too," Stalker agrees, "but we've got our own job to do for now, don't worry I think we'll get our fair share of combat before this campaigns over."

Hit & Run smirks under his mask of camouflage face pant, "I've yet to see you guess wrong Stalker."

"I know," Stalker grimace, "now tell me, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Tomax and Xamot enter the War Room, constructed in the Emir's palace ballroom. The brothers are identical twins except for a facial scar on Xamot's right cheek. The Crimson Guard Commanders walk stride for stride as if they were one person, gone are their matching designer three piece suits replaced by their red and blue combat attire. Masters of infiltration, espionage, sabotage, propaganda, and corporate law their greatest skill may be the art of finishing one another's sentences.

Former members of the Foreign Legion Paras they were to smart to be soldiers forever, instead they turned to the world of banking and founding their own business and building Extensive Enterprises. By far for all the Corsican brothers accomplishments their finest was the creation of the feared and respected Crimson Guard army, the most elite of all the Cobra troops.

Now the brothers found themselves at the head of the Trucial Abysmia Campaign free of both Cobra Commander and Serpentor. A chance to prove their quality as leaders without the drama that comes from those twos never ending power struggle. The spot light was firmly placed on the Crimson Twins and they were more than happy to bask in it.

Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers rush about, as video screens flicker. Overlord stands in the middle of the room gazing at a large monitor, which is showing a satellite view of the battlefield. His gold helmet rests under his left arm and the lights from the many computers dance off his glass monocle. His armor of gold and red has a regal brilliance to it, his uniform is sharp and clean just like the man. A military tactician Overlord shares many similarities with the Crimson Twins due in part to his time spent as a high-ranking Crimson Guard officer. As time past he grew more and more disenfranchised with the twins, with Serpentor, even Cobra Commander.

Overlord believes he is witnessing the fall of Cobra and only he can turn the tide, only he can return Cobra back to its once proud stature and in doing so he will ultimately become supreme ruler. Overlord is both charismatic and diabolical enough to wrestle the crown from the great snake but until that day he is still a loyal Cobra soldier with a job to do.

"Where is Captain Rosenfeld's air support?" Overlord asks.

"Air support?" Tomax says a bit surprised, Xamot explains, "Rosenfeld has dug in his position, he and his army should be able to withstand any air assault from G.I.Joe."

"Rosenfeld will fall." Overlord informs the twins.

"He learned from you, Overlord," Xamot points out.

"Merely an imitation," Overlord corrects him, "But that is not the reason he will fall."

Tomax, sounding a tad annoyed, asks,"Oh great leader who once was a Crimson Guard in our service, please tell us, your teachers, why Rosenfeld is doomed to fail?"

Overlord showing no emotion answers, "He faces Master Sergeant Duke, General Hawk's right hand man."

Xamot shocked inquires, "And how did you come by this information?" Tomax jumps in, "Our Intelligence has confirmed Psyche-Out will be leading the assault."

Overlord laughs, "Do you really believe General Hawk would place his resident psychiatrist in command of his largest force?"

Xamot informs the masked strategist, "Hawk has been known to place Psyche-Out in command of many an operation."

"You rely on books and history to make your decisions, General Hawk will send his best to prove a point to us," Overlord's eyes stare deeply into the twins, "And he will prove that point." he harshly states.

"When Master Sergeant Duke has destroyed Captain Rosenfeld, we will all understand that point." Overlord says as he turns to leave the war room. Tomax asks, "And where are you going?"

Overlord stops at the door way and puts his helmet on, turning his head over his shoulder he answers the two.

"I go to prepare to meet Master Sergeant Duke on the field of battle," He exits the large hand carved doors.

Xamot looks at his brother, "It would appear someone has grown a little too big for their boots, brother."

"It appears so, brother." Tomax agrees.

Gorgeous white clouds shoot bye the canopy of the Skystriker XP-14F as it glides the heavens. Her white body glistens in the morning sun along side her in echelon formation are the Mudfighter, its pilot Dogfight and Slip-Stream in the Conquest X-30.

"We only get two fly byes, so lets' make them count." Ace says into his headset informing the rest of the air team.

"What's Cobra thinking, not sending any air support and all?" Crazylegs asks the pilot hoping his vast experience can shed some light on the subject.

"I don't know and I don't care," Ace chuckles, "All I do know is I'm going to put a hurting on Cobra so bad, Duke's boys won't even have to fire a shot." Slip-Stream yells, "Yahoo!" into his headset.

"Let's keep it tight, we're going in." Ace says suppressing his excitement. The Skystriker, Conquest X-30, and Mudfighter drop from the orange sky, the Cobra's forces lay out in front of them.

"Air strike at 3 o'clock!" a Desert Scorpion yells out. A Crimson Guard Immortal jumps up on a pile of sandbags.

"Everyone dig in!" he commands.

The Skystriker is the first to deliver a blow, firing one of its AIM-7 Sparrow Air-to-Surface missiles into the back of the Cobra Rage.

Ka-Boom! Shreds of metal and fire rain down on a group of Saw-Vipers. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom! Sound out as the Mudfighter drops its deadly M-7A Cluster bombs on top of the Maggot and Imp tanks. A Frag-Viper screams out in pain as his legs are blown off; while a Viper lies dead behind him, a large piece of shrapnel embedded into his face. The Conquest X-30 lets loose 2 of its anti-tank cluster bombs, one hits the Stun with devastating results, the other rocks the HISS II command tank.

Crimson Guard Captain Rosenfeld pick's himself up off the floor, the sounds of bombs finding their targets fill the air. He grabs the radio.

"Report!" he frantically yells.

"Rage...MP...Stun are o..." the radio crackles, "Coming for...ond run!" "Repeat!" Rosenfeld commands but gets no response, "Damn it!" he curses to himself.

On its second pass the Mudfighter shows no predigest, dropping its ordinance on both tank and man. A Rock-Viper and a Saw-Viper are ripped apart in the shelling, while the front end of the Rage is shattered. The Conquest X-30 takes aim at the HISS tank blocking the road.

The Viper driving desperately turns the tank hard right, but it's too late, the impact of the Conquest's two missiles flip the HISS on its side. Fire envelopes the tank, the Viper half-conscious begins beating on the canopy while he's burned alive. The Skystriker lands a Sparrow missile into the driver's canopy of the HISS II, instantly disintegrating the two Tank-Vipers inside. Rosenfeld cracks open the door to his command HISS, his Luger P-08 pistol unholstered. Smoke and screams fill the air, he looks up to the turret of the HISS II where the partial body of a Crimson Guard rests. Up in the sky, he sees the three messengers of death as they leave, their mission completed, the damage done. Rosenfeld walks onto the road looking around as survivors stand up, in the distance he can hear a soft humming. Slowly the humming grows louder and stronger, every second; Rosenfeld quickly turns his head to look up at the bridge he knows what the sound is.

Duke yells, "Yo Joe!" as the Equalizer jumps over the bridge, firing the tank's powerful M-80A Anti-Lock Machine Guns at what was left of the Cobra force. A Cobra Ferret four-wheeler flips over from the shear blast of the Equalizer. Rosenfeld watches as half of his army runs in retreat.

"Stand and fight!" Rosenfeld fires a round into an incoming Cobra Guard, his lifeless body falls to the ground, but the men continue to retreat. The all-terrain green camouflaged tank clears the bridge in chase.

Cross-Country made sure to turn the Johnny Cash up extra loud for this battle, surprisingly Mainframe was enjoying the man in black. The Heavy Articulated Vehicle Ordnance Carrier or HAVOC as the Joe's had come to call it enters the fray with its mighty duel-cannons blasting away.

"Yee-Ha!" Cross-Country clamors in his thick Carolina accent, "Paralyzer movin' up the road."

"Got it," Psyche-Out radios back from the "High Command" Ergo-Fit gun seat stationed in the center of the HAVOC, unfortunately his cannons can't swivel, so he has to settle for a few warning rounds. The Amphibious Personnel Carrier bumps its way onto the battlefield the Joe's in back prepared to fight at a moments notice.

Half his uniform ripped and covered in blood, a single Rock-Viper climbs to the controls of the Maggot. The Maggot is made up of two parts the rear is a combination of a battlefield control vehicle and gun emplacement. The front is an attack vehicle armed with a 40mm cannon. He was able to disconnect the forward vehicle from the destroyed aft section, bravely he drives into battle only to be blasted by the HAVOC, knocking the Maggot's right track off and hitting the driver's body with shrapnel. Blood dripping down his face, his right arm useless, the Rock-Viper looks into the distance as the Pulverizer and Road Toad cross the bridge firing away. The sounds of rounds snapping off the armor fill his ears yet, he can make out the sound of his commander yelling at the retreating forces, he would turn his head to look but he hasn't the strength.

Explosions go off all around the Captain, but he stands his ground. He watches as his once dominant army retreats in terror, his blood boils over with anger. Crimson Guard Captain William Rosenfeld's last word, as a football size round tears threw his body, is, "Cowards!"

His dreams of power and glory died on the battlefield along with him. The Equalizer's massive tracks crush his body as it rolls bye hunting the Paralyzer. Behind the Pulverizer and Silver Mirage finish off any Cobra's who somehow survived the attack. Deciding to flee and live to fight another day, the Desert Scorpion manning the Paralyzer tries to make a run for it...but it's not meant to be. Duke shreds into the vehicle and its driver without mercy, demolishing both. Rock 'N Roll opens the Equalizer's hatch and sticks his head out, taking a quick glance at the death and destruction in their wake. Heavy Duty decides to join him and pops his head out too, Rock 'N Roll looks at his partner.

"Next stop Benzheen."

Tomax and Xamot observe the satellite monitor in disbelief.

"Not one G.I.Joe casualty...no damage to their vehicles..." Tomax says in a daze.

"And what of our troops?" Xamot requests.

The Tele-Viper seated in front responses, "From the best we can gather, the whole unit was whipped out...no survivors."

The Twins look at one another, "I believe it's time we called a meeting of our senior commanders, brother." Tomax suggests. Xamot nods his head, "Agreed brother."

The Warthog AIFV kicks up dust as it speeds along. Breaker climbs out the back and up to the roof of the Warthog, positioning himself next to the second hatch where Beach Head sits.

"I hope you've got good news for me." Beach Head warns him.

"I hope so too," Breaker concurs, "I believe the communication equipment at tha' Gamal Military Complex is faulty, for one reason or another, I can't be sure why until I get ta look at..."

"What about the radio's Breaker?" Beach Head snaps him back on track. "Oh yea," Breaker continues, "We can't talk with Headquarters, but I can interrupt the static." Breaker smiles, "I can send a message in Morse code." Beach Head contemplates his proposal for a moment, "That might just work...alright Breaker, send 'em word we're on schedule an need a Bridge Layer so give 'em the coordinates of the chasm."

Breaker starts to climb back down when Beach Head adds, "And some radio equipment that works."

"I'm on it sir." Breaker says as he drops down in the third hatch to begin work on his coded message.

"One last thing Breaker good work," Beach Head comments, a grin crosses Breaker's face as he disappears into the tank, a compliment from Beach Head is a rare thing.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ALLS QUIET**

**1525 HOURS. APRIL 29, 1992**

**Hawk's intercom buzzes, **followed bye Jinx's tranquil voice, "Sir, for the last two hours we've been monitoring Task Force 3's frequencies and all we've heard was static coming in and out." She continues, "We'll we decided to turn the static patterns into standard Delta Morse code on a whim."

"And?" Hawk sits up in his chair, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You won't believe this but Beach Head's team needs a Bridge Layer and radio equipment that works." She tells him quite happily.

"I don't think that's too much to ask for." Hawk informs the female ninja, "Call Keel-Haul and Gung-Ho, they'll get everything together for him."

"Yes Sir." She replies.

Hawk relaxes back in his chair, Beach Head's okay and on schedule; Flint's moving undisturbed; and Duke's team ripped right threw Cobra's defenses. Hawk smiles' all's going according to plan, and he couldn't be happier.

"Gas up the planes, arm the planes, gas up the planes," Shipwreck grips, "all the while there's a war goin' on outside."

"I hate to do it but I have to agree with Shipwreck for once." Spearhead confesses.

"You do?" Shipwreck says surprised. Gung-Ho places his clipboard down on the 'Low Tow' Tractor fuel delivery vehicle.

"A job be a job, sumbody gonna hav' ta do it," he tells the two.

"I know Gung-Ho," Spearhead justifies, "it's just I want to be out there making a difference."

"Don't ya be worrin' we be makin' a difference." Gung-Ho tries to sell the infantryman to no avail.

Admiral Keel-Haul walks in at that moment, "I've got a task for you Gung-Ho." he informs the marine.

"Yes sir." Gung-Ho replies.

"Beach Head's Task Force is in need of a Bridge Layer, I need you and one of your men to deliver it," the Admiral instructs him. Gung-Ho nods his head. "Lift-Ticket will fly you out to Beach Head's position when you're ready to go." Keel-Haul finishes.

"Consider it don' sir," Gung-Ho response, turning his attention to Spearhead, "You still be wantin' ta get out in da field?"

Flint checks his watch the convoy is making good time he thinks to himself, good enough that they could afford a pit stop. "Heavy Metal pull off to the side up here, I want to take five to check over the vehicles and radio in." Flint commands into his headset.

"Understood Flint," Heavy Metal radios back pulling the massive beast known as the Mauler Mobile Battle Tank to a stop. The Persuader follows suit and pulls along side, while the A.P.C. and Swamp Masher set up a position to protect the rear. Flint's combat boots hit the ground with a thud causing sand to swirl he marches to the A.P.C. from which Grid-Iron is exiting.

"Either Duke took out all of Cobra's forces or no one knows we're here yet." Grid-Iron jokes.

"Unfortunately, I think its' the later," Flint comments to his second. "I want to radio Patrol Team 1, find out if they've spotted any Cobra activity."

Joe's begin dropping from the back of the Amphibious Personnel Carrier, thankful for a chance to stretch their legs. Grid-Iron grabs Dial-Tone as he jumps out, "Got a job for you." the Captain explains.

"I thought you would." Dial-Tone says as the two walk off. Lightfoot takes in a deep breath of the fresh desert air.

"Ironic how such a beautiful land could house such great violence." Spirit preaches to him.

"Okay." Lightfoot answers a bit bewildered, "I think I'll just get back in the A.P.C."

"All's quiet, Flint," Lt. Falcon notifies, "We spied some Cobra Recon units earlier but nothing major."

"Thanks guys, talk to you later, out." Flint finishes.

Grid-Iron smirks, "Sorry there isn't any Cobra's to kill Flint."

Flint doesn't answer the younger man, opting to flash one of his patented lopsided grins instead.

"Is that all sir?" Dial-Tone asks.

"Yea, that'll be it." Flint responds. Dial-Tone wanted nothing more than to just walk around for a minute being cooped up so long can almost make a man claustrophobic. He walks out past the edge of the tanks passing Muskrat and Hardball.

"Come on, just let me drive the Swamp Masher till the next stop." Hardball implores his good friend.

"No way the Masher's my baby." Muskrat explains.

"I'll give you my M.R.E. brownie." Hardball continues to barter.

Dial-Tone tunes them out while he scans the endless desert a feeling of danger fills him. He exhales a deep breath this is stupid he thinks to himself. Yet he can't help but scan the desert once more. A flash of black catches his eye causing Dial-Tone backtracks to the Mauler tank.

"Heavy Metal let me borrow your binoculars for a moment." Dial-Tone asks the driver. Heavy Metal hands the RTO man his binoculars.

"What do you got Dial-Tone?" he asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Dial-Tone answers peering threw the binoculars. The heat vibrates off the sand, a small gust of wind blows at a sand dune in the distance. Dial-Tone continues to inspect the terrain, when a Cobra Stun speeds over a hill.

"Cobra Stun at 12 o'clock!" Dial-Tone yells.

Flint looks up from his map, "Grid-Iron take the Persuader and Mauler." he orders.

As Grid-Iron straps his helmet on Flint instructs, "Seek and destroy Captain."

"Consider it done," Grid-Iron acknowledges as he climbs up to the Persuaders cannon turret, "Let's move it out!"

Heavy Metal and Tunnel Rat, having heard Flint's orders, gun the Mauler tank. The Persuader and Mauler race out to meet the oncoming Cobra Recon team, both Back-Stop and Heavy Metal couldn't wait to see whose tank would draw first blood.

"Let's knock them out before they can radio in our position!" Grid-Iron yells into his headset.

The black and red three-wheeled attack vehicle slithers through the sand, both sides armed with twin 4x3.5 inch high explosive rocker launchers. It takes a couple of minutes before the Cobra Officer sees the two Joe tanks barring down on him.

"Turn us around!" he frantically yells, radioing Cobra the last thing on his mind. The Stun pulls a hard 180, kicking up sand in its wake.

"He's running!" Grid-Iron yells. The Mauler fires a blast from its mighty 105mm cannon that barely misses. Sand showers the Stun.

"Return fire!" The Cobra Officer commands as the Motor Viper proves that G.I.Joe isn't the only army with expert drivers. A Desert Scorpion begins firing off rounds from the Stun's rear machine gun the rounds only bounce off the Maulers lightweight titanium armor.

Back-Stop fires back with his overhead cannon, his shots spray the back end of the Stun, one round slashes into the Desert Scorpions left shoulder. Grid-Iron takes aim and blasts the Persuader's "Heatwave" cannon, the shell lands in front of the Stun causing the Motor Viper to pull a hard left turn through the thick smoke. The Stun jumps a dune while Tunnel Rat and Heavy Metal pick their next shot.

"Lead him!" Heavy Metal advises. Tunnel Rat doesn't answer, he just listens...the Mauler rocks as it unleashes another shot. Boom! The front end of the Stun blows up killing both port gunners and blinding the Motor Viper. The Stun steers out of control. Grid-Iron senses the knock out blow and delivers it. Ka-Boom! The blast sends the Cobra Stun flipping back-over-front in a ball of flames needless to say no one survived.

"Good work guys," Captain Grid-Iron says, "but enough fun, lets get back to our real jobs."

Task Force 3 arrives at the chasm, with no Bridge Layer in sight.

"Well I guess were gonna take a break whether I like it or not." Beach Head complains.

"They'll be here, don't worry." Breaker tries to reassure the tense commander. The men begin to exit the Warthog the inside of the carrier is like an oven. Shockwave cracks his neck, as he looks around. Leatherneck wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"I wish Cobra would just come to us, so we can get this show started." the Marine shares.

"We'll run into plenty Cobra's before the end of this Leatherneck," Shockwave remarks.

"I know that Shockwave," Leatherneck agrees, "but I want some now."

Beach Head stares down into the depths of the chasm when Rapid-Fire walks up, "Got a minute sir?" he asks. Beach Head turns to look at his Number Two.

"It would appear I have more than a minute. Speak your mind."

Rapid-Fire, a little disturbed, says, "While we were stationed outside of Trucial Abysmia last night, I took the liberty of checking on the duty guards." "Yes." Beach Head responds his interest peeked.

"Well," Rapid-Fire resumes, he had practiced this moment since his impromptu shift of guard duty last night yet it was harder than he thought it would be, "I went to check on Quick Kick, and I could not find him so I investigated."

Rapid-Fire pauses to take his helmet off, then looks the Ranger in the face, "I found him sleeping."

Beach Head's eye's burn with rage, "I'll take care of it," is all he says as he turns back toward Task Force 3. Rapid-Fire knows what's coming next, and he thanks God he's not Quick Kick.

"Frozen fudges quite a treat..." Quick Kick jokes with Bazooka when Beach Head walks up.

"Quick Kick, front and center!" he yells, anger in every word he says. "Alright," Quick Kick responds, he continues to talk to Bazooka as he walks away, "Lots of chocolate very sweet..."

"I said now!" Beach Head yells, this time Quick Kick falls in line. "It has come to my attention that you've been sleeping while on guard duty Corporal!" Beach Head barks.

"But that's untrue sir." Quick Kick quickly utters. Beach Head never had much tact so the Joe's turn their attention else where giving the two space.

"Are you tellin' me that Captain Rapid-Fire's a liar?" Beach Head counters. "No, that's not what I meant sir," Quick Kick says hoping Beach Head would calm down.

Beach Head is all up in Quick Kick's face, "What exactly do you mean than Corporal!" Quick Kick tries to put his hand up in a gesture of goodwill.

"All I did…"

"You will stand at attention Corporal!" growls Beach Head. Quick Kick drops his hand back along his side and tries to breathe.

"All I did was sat down for a moment, the weather was..."

"No excuses!" Beach Head cuts him off, "You feel asleep while on guard duty. You gambled with the safety of the unit, of your fellow soldiers! Just so you could catch a nap!" Beach Head says in disgusted. Quick Kick tries to get a word in edgewise but Beach Head persists.

"You will be on guard duty every night as long as you're with Task Force 3 and I will personally check on you...I'll hold your eye's open if I have too, you will stay awake!"

"Is that understood Corporal!" Beach Head informs the soldier.

Quick Kick, his pride wounded, answers, "Yes sir."

"I will be informing General Hawk of this incident, I'm sure he'll take whatever action is necessary; dismissed." Beach Head concludes.

Quick Kick knew he had this coming, even deserved it he rubs his face with his right hand, "Sir I'm sorry." Beach Head doesn't listen, he just walks off. Quick Kick walks past Bazooka who tries to pretend he didn't just witness the confrontation, he doesn't know if he should say something to his friend or not. No, right now Quick Kick needs a moment alone he has a choice to make and a regret to live with.

The desert camouflaged heavy lift assault and troop carrier helicopter floats over the desolate environment. The wind blows around the back of the Tomahawk where the men sit. Spearhead stares out while he rubs the head of Max, his pet bobcat.

"That's what it's all about, Gung-Ho."

Gung-Ho yells back, "You Boocoup crazy Spearhead."

"I know." Spearhead smiles back.

Deep Six, who is manning one of the two side-mounted 50 caliber machine guns, looks over to Gung-Ho and says, "I'm glad to be on your team."

Task Force 3 looks up as the tomahawk reaches its destination. Delicately Lift-Ticket lowers the Bridge Layer.

"Time ta be forfillin' your fantasy's Spearhead," Gung-Ho jests as the two repel down to the earth. Gung-Ho and Spearhead work like a well-oiled machine, quickly unhooking the Bridge Layer and sending the Tomahawk on its way.

Beach Head walks up to the duo while Max climbs all over the rather unimpressive green tank. It wasn't the appearance of the vehicle that mattered but abilities it possessed.

"One Bridge Layer," Gung-Ho remarks.

"About time," Beach Head answers in typical fashion. Gung-Ho and Spearhead follow the bobcat and jump aboard the Bridge Layer, now the task of laying down a foundation for Task Force 3 to cross over.

"Mount 'em up!" Beach Head commands as he walks back to the Warthog. The sound of machinery grinding fills the air, until the titanium alloy bridge lands with a thump.

"Toss 'n cross." Spearhead grins.

After disconnecting, Gung-Ho is the first to cross, followed by the Tiger Cat, Mobile Battle Bunker, and so on until all of Task Force 3 is safely passed over the magnesium alloy road.

"I could have had that bridge down and up hours ago." Toll-Booth quips his days assigned to driving the Bridge Layer still fresh in his mind. Gung-Ho and Spearhead complete their mission by retrieving the bridge, driving up along side the Warthog after finishing.

"We be havin' your new radio equipment Beach Head." Gung-Ho informs Task Force 3 leader.

Beach Head turns to Breaker, "This is your area of expertise." Breaker drops down from the massive Warthog and jogs over to Spearhead. He can't fight the urge to pet Max one time before collecting his new communication equipment.

"How's it going Breaker?" Spearhead asks.

"Better than I expected," Breaker remarks, only adding more fuel to Spearhead's fire.

"Well you guys keep up the good work," he says as the bearded RTO man rejoins Beach Head atop the Warthog.

"Are ya'll gonna be alright?" Beach Head asks almost sounding sincere. "We be hangin' out 'ere till da Tomahawk returns," Gung-Ho explains, "D'ey be droppin' some supplies off wit' Flint."

Beach Head excited to be back on the road and the chance to get back on schedule doesn't argue, "Ya'll take care...ya know where ta reach us if ya need anythin'."

Toll Booth jumps in, "You be careful with my baby."

"She be my baby now." Gung-Ho grins, "Good luck Fellers." are the large Marine's last words as Task Force 3 begins its long journey toward Benzheen. The two sit in the Bridge Layer in the middle of nowhere all that's left now is to wait and play with Max as the sun goes down.

Hawk stands outside the military base as the night falls, a cool wind blows threw his brown hair. The first day of combat has concluded and not one Joe was injured, unfortunately Hawk knows this kind of luck won't last forever. The closer the men get to Benzheen the more dangerous and desperate Cobra will become. Today was a good day, who knows what tomorrow will bring. At this moment all General Hawk is worried about is if the rest of his men are staring up at the same stars he is this night.

Such a nice night.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**AFTERMATH**

**0422 HOURS. APRIL 30, 1992**

**Under the light of the stars, **Cobra engineers toil setting in place yet another ADA battery. Night-Viper's stand watch.

"Come on you wimp's!" Croc Master growls angry that he was assigned such a meaningless task. The great guard of Cobra Island, hidden in its murky swamps, a man of mystery. Cobra guards would whisper unbelievable stories of his exploits: One was that he enjoyed the taste of human flesh, and he could speak to his crocodiles. Tall tales laced with a bit of truth...and now, transported to a desert of all places. Separated from his precious crocodiles; sneaking out in the middle of the night to oversee the placement of a single ADA battery, how humiliating. These Cobras will not spread the stories they will not view him as a monster, but as a man.

"I said speed it up or I'll kill all of ya!" Croc Master yells, because it's the only thing he can do.

Hidden in the desert landscape Sneak Peek, Stalker, and Recoil watch they're every move.

"Look's like our fly boys got their point across." Stalker whispers.

"Only one ADA, I don't think they got their whole point across." replies Recoil in his everlastingly smooth voice.

"They sent Croc Master, they must be scared." Sneak Peek suggests. "Which would mean they don't have enough supplies to fill the orders," Stalker gathers. They watch Croc Master and his group of Cobra's depart in a Stun assault vehicle, leaving only a unit of 7 men.

Recoil comments, "I think I'll agree with your hypothesis Stalker."

Sneak Peek adds, "Seven guards..." he looks over to Stalker, "I bet you three guys could take their position." he finishes.

Stalker thinks about it, "Either Cobra has a lot of faith in their men or the guys in charge aren't working together."

"Then we've discovered a weakness." Recoil observes.

"Yea," Stalker nods his head, "let's get back to Dusty and Hit&Run...report this into Intel." The spy's sneak off leaving the Cobra's to scan the sky.

Hawk fill's his white mug to the rim with hot coffee.

"Cream?" Chuckles offers.

"Yes, thank you." Hawk replies as he reaches out for the small cream packets. Lady Jaye sits on a nearby table, her legs crossed,

"We have to conclude that Cobra is aware of Task Force 3 and Flint."

"You mean Task Force 2." Scarlett corrects her.

"Of course, sorry," Lady Jaye corrects herself, the fight she and Flint had before the Operation began still fresh in her memory.

"Agreed," Hawk says cutting off Lady Jaye's thoughts. "We have to play it that way..." Hawk points to a village east of Benzheen, "If they know were out there than they'll guess our goal is to liberate this village." Keel-Haul places his hand on the oil field north of the village.

"We could cut Cobra's forces in half," he waves his hand over both targets, "Add in a mess load of air power and we could shake Cobra up real good." Keel-Haul determines.

"And if Cobra is unaware of either Task Force 2 or 3 that can only add to the mix," Chuckles points out.

Hawk takes a sip of his coffee than runs his hand through his hair, "No matter what Cobra knows or doesn't know, we've got to cut down the playing field...we'll take both the oil field and the village."

He turn's to Keel-Haul, "Take care of the air support; Chuckles get me Beach Head and Flint on the horn."

The small intelligence team split up: Hawk walks into his office, Keel-Haul to his command, and Chuckles hits the communication relay.

Lady Jaye still reliving the argument between herself and Flint sits motionless staring at the floor. Scarlett finally breaks the silence.

"You and Flint have a fight?" the flaming red head asks.

"I got a letter from Gorky...and Flint found out." Lady Jaye explains.

Jinx butts in, "The Russian, the one in the October Guard?" she wonders. "Yes...but were just friends." Lady Jaye is quick to add.

"From one girl to another Jaye, you're a flirt." Scarlett says bluntly.

"Am not!" Lady Jaye denies, "Flint's just extremely jealous."

"Scarlett looks her in the face, "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, I don't know," Scarlett places a hand on Lady Jaye's shoulder, "But what I do know is that he loves you more than anything."

"Yea right," Lady Jaye says sarcastically, "I wish he'd show it."

"Lady Jaye open your eyes Flint's a great catch, I remember when he was all ego, and he changed for you." Scarlett explains.

"He's a handsome man and he could have his choice of any girl out there, but he wants you and only you."

Lady Jaye smiles and her eyes light up at the thought of the man she loves, "He is handsome isn't he."

"There was one mission when Flint took his shirt off I swear he did it just to show me his chest." Scarlett laughs.

Jinx joins in, "Where was I?"

"Don't you even think about it he's all mine." Lady Jaye reminds her female friends.

"Talk about handsome, what about your date with Lt. Falcon?" Scarlett probes.

Lady Jaye agrees, "I want full details." The three women giggle and carry on, Chuckles looks over his shoulder and can't help but feel a little left out.

The sun blazes into the cargo section of the Tomahawk, Gung-Ho takes a swig of his canteen, the waters warm, but it still hit's the spot. Spearhead stares out at the passing terrain.

"It was good to be out there with the guys."

Gung-Ho laughs, "You don't be givin' it up do ya?"

"No," Is all Spearhead answers as he clutches Max. The Tomahawk begins to lower and the Bridge Layer is quickly detached so that the Tomahawk can land.

"You boys have fun?" Charbroil jokes.

"More fun d'en a barrel of Cobra's," Gung-Ho shoots back, "Now get ta work, we's got us a shipment ta deliver ta Duke." The Supply Team jumps into action, loading ammo, water, food, and other equipment aboard the Tomahawk.

Keel-Haul waits at the entrance of the base, "Welcome back Cajun."

"You be lookin' like ya got's 'nother job for me." Gung-Ho guesses.

Admiral Keel-Haul smiles, "Sorry to throw this at you, being you just got back and all, but were planning a full offensive and the plane's need to be loaded to bare."

Fighting to keep his eye's open Gung-Ho asks, "How soon?"

"Whenever Hawk gives the word." Keel-Haul answers. Gung-Ho knows that can be anytime and his dreams of catching a catnap disappear, "We get it don'." Gung-Ho assures him. They split up, each doing their part to aid in the coming battle.

Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal's Grand Dinning Hall has been converted into the Senior Command Room outfitted with maps and monitors. Two large blood red Cobra flags hang at both ends of the hall a blue Cobra table cloth lines the marble dinner table. Crimson Guard's stand at attention at all the entrances while two beautiful females dressed in Cobra gold and blue carry chilled wine bottles. Tomax and Xamot sit at the end of the table surrounded by the eccentric scientist Dr. Mindbender, mysterious ninja Grandmaster Hero, unrefined Dreadnok Zarana, and the tempered Overlord.

"Excellent," Xamot grins as he places a spoonful of rich black caviar on a cracker.

"You're more concerned about luxury than the G.I.Joe forces headed towards this very city." Overlord bursts in.

"Luxury is the prize we win, when we capture such a city." Tomax counters. Dr. Mindbender interrupts, "Enough of this bickering why are we here?"

"As Overlord has so graciously pointed out, G.I.Joe is knocking on our very door." explains Xamot. "Yesterday, we took a loss from a unit of Joe's under Duke's command." Tomax continues.

"A small Recon Team in the North Eastern Quadrant has yet to report in, possibly due to a second Joe unit." Xamot finishes. Tomax informs the gathering, "Logic would suggest they're headed for the village east of us." "G.I.Joe is big on freeing occupied territory," Xamot adds as one of the female guards pours him a glass of red wine.

"Don't cha' got any beer?" Zarana questions the second girl.

"The wine is dated 1872, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking fair Zarana." declares Tomax.

"What does Lord Serpentor think of our situation?" Dr. Mindbender inquires always loyal to the Cobra emperor.

Xamot illuminates, "Serpentor is busy overseeing the construction of his Consulate building and will not be disturbed."

Zarana shrieks, "He's too bloomin' busy you say!"

"The construction of the Cobra Consulate building is not only a dream come true for every Cobra," Dr. Mindbender, praising his master, attempts to explain, "But also establishes a foot hold in..."

Zarana intrudes not interested in his brown nosing, "Give it a rest baldie, the blok's insane!"

Furious, Dr. Mindbender stands, "How dare you talk of our great leader in such a way!"

Tomax puts his hands out, "People, people calm down."

Overlord sneers, "How do you ever expect to defeat G.I.Joe when you can not get along with your own men."

The always soft, spoken Grandmaster of the Night-Creepers agrees, "Overlord-san is correct, our aggression should be aimed toward our enemies."

Xamot concurs, "We are still in control of Trucial Abysmia all we have lost is but one small battle."

Tomax stands, "Mindbender, you will lead a full Strike Force to the village...kill everyone...G.I.Joe will have no one to rescue...no one," hostility evident in both his and Xamot's faces.

Overlord gazes up, "And what of Sergeant Duke?" he queries.

"He is of no concern." responds Xamot.

A look of astonishment almost surfaces on Overlord's stone face, "Of no concern! He is the most dangerous player in the game."

Tomax leers, "If he is so grand than why don't you face him in battle and end his threat once and for all?"

Overlord stands up having had enough of these games, "I will meet him, and I will destroy him."

He marches out of the hall leaving an angry Xamot.

"You've got your orders Mindbender see that they're carried out."

"And you Ninja, begin sending your Night-Creeper's on recon patrols, if there are more Joe's out there we want to know." orders Tomax. "Understood." is all Grandmaster Hero replies.

Tomax and Xamot look at one another, they allowed Overlord to crawl under their skin, simultaneously they hold out their crystal glasses and say, "More wine."

Overlord and his Gold clad personal Viper guard's have converted Emir Gamal's State Office into their temporary Head Quarters, a private place for Overlord to gather his thoughts...or plan a battle.

"Is something wrong sir?" asks the Golden Lieutenant Viper. He too once served as a high ranking Crimson Guard Immortal; growing tired of the twins he joined Overlord when he left. Overlord made it a point to trust no one, yet if there was anyone loyal to him than it was his Lieutenant.

"Nothing that can not be corrected." answers Overlord masking his distain for the brothers.

"Ahhh," the Golden Lt. nods his head," the famous Crimson Twins have placed us in a bind once again."

Overlord glances at him through his singular glass eye piece, "One, my lieutenant, I plan to unwind, when I face Sergeant Duke in battle."

"The great Field Commander?" the Lieutenant says excitedly.

"Correct," Overlord responds, "Now, you must gather all the air support you can, if we are to beat him, than we need to control the skies."

"The Golden Lt. salutes, "Yes Overlord."

He exits leaving Overlord to go over his maps, a battle against Master Sergeant Duke will be costly, but the glory a victory of this magnitude would bring is well worth the price.

Cobra tech crew's run checks over the air vehicles, the Crimson Twins passed orders that all airborne crafts are to provide support for Dr. Mindbender's unit. The Cobra pilots watch from their Ready Room.

"I hear G.I.Joe's whole air force was at yesterdays battle, blew the hell out of our infantry." an Astro-Viper shares.

The over head lights gleam off the silver mask of the man named Vapor, although he joined Cobra only two short years ago he has rapidly made a name for himself. Resisting headaches, vision failure, and blackouts; he takes his plane and his body past all limits. Vapor's extreme air fighting tactics has made him both a hero to Cobra and a dangerous enemy to G.I.Joe.

"It's easy when there's no air opposition," Vapor points out, "Next time, they'll have to earn the victory."

A Gyro-Viper snickers in an attempt to gain favor, "With Vapor leading the assault they haven't got a prayer." The other flight jockeys laugh along, when the Star-Viper points to a shadowy figure in the corner.

"What about Wild Weasel?" he asks.

Wild Weasel sits alone in a dark corner he rarely speaks due to a mouth injury he sustained from ground fire during a strafing run he flew early in his career. He was left with a characteristic sibilance in his speech pattern, a voice few wish to hear. He has flown more combat missions for Cobra than he would care to remember. The call sign Wild Weasel is known and feared by pilots the world over. Similar to Vapor, he too was once the golden boy of the Cobra Air Force, but he, like his plane the Rattler seem to have been past over by the next generation of flight combat technology. At least that's what some pilot's would like to think.

"Wild Weasel is a relic of a bygone time," Vapor smirks under his mask, "It is my time, and I'll prove it in combat, come watch the future old man." Wild Weasel doesn't answer Vapor's taunts. The door to the ready room opens catching the pilot's attention, the Overlord's Golden Lt. enters.

"Who is the Air Commander here?" he asks.

Vapor steps forward, "I am, and who are you?"

The Golden Lt. salutes, "I am Overlord's First Officer, and I wish to speak with you on his behalf." Vapor walks toward the door where the Golden Viper stands, "Walk with me and we shall talk."

"Thank you sir." the Golden Lt. respectfully says as the two walk out. The other Cobra pilot's follow like sheep leaving Wild Weasel all alone; he rejoices in the silence, Vapor is one of the greatest pilots he has ever seen, but his ego will be the death of him. Wild Weasel peer's out the window at Dr. Mindbender's forces leaving for the village and G.I.Joe he'll be there to watch his so-called future, and to teach Vapor a thing or two.

The Cobra assault vehicles rumble into the desert night, the villagers will be in for a surprise, as will the G.I.Joe team.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**HELL'S FURY**

**1042 HOURS. MAY 1, 1992**

**Ahmad Faisal has worked up quite a sweat from feeding all the livestock, **his chores done he decides to enjoy a cool fresh drink of water. The villager's built an impressive network of pipes that pump the water from a nearby oasis, purify it, and dump it in the village well. The cold water refreshes him as it runs down his throat; a low rumble shakes the water in his bucket. Ahmad walks to the edge of the village to investigate, the rumble grows louder and louder, shaking the very sand he stands upon. Other villagers stop from their daily duties to join Ahmad on the outskirts. Rumors of soldiers and explosions have been reported by some villagers, and now this earth shaking rumble. A dust cloud form's in the sun and now fear begins to set in. No one knows what the hellish noise is, except that it can not be anything good. Ahmad makes out the shape of a vehicle possibly blue with a large cannon of sorts lined down the middle, closer and closer it comes. No longer just one vehicle but many more all armed with cannons and missiles, Ahmad couldn't understand the man commanding the army's language, and wondered to himself what the word 'fire' meant. The villager's run panic taking over, sounds of automatic weapons sound off and blood runs red. Ahmad lay's in a pool of his own blood, shot in the chest, his heart beat slowing down...and he wonders...why?

"Patrol Team 1, you are to position yourself between targets one and two

repeat…you are to position yourself between targets one and two over." Chuckles relays over the radio.

"You heard the man, let's get to work." Falcon commands the team. Scoop climbs aboard the Desert Fox jeep while Red Star mans the 20mm automatic loading machine gun. Pathfinder pull's in front with the Recon Sled. "Something big going down?" Skidmark asks the leader.

"Beach Head and Flint are attacking two targets at the same time, and we get to sit ringside." Lt. Falcon informs the driver.

"Da sounds like fun." Red Star jokes in his thick Russian accent as the two-vehicle team pulls off into the great unknown.

Task Force 3 chew's up the countryside as they move closer to the village, Beach Head takes this moment to talk with Rapid-Fire.

"When we reach the village I want to form a offensive line, I'll be riding the left end, you the right." Beach Head outlines.

"Makes sense," agrees Rapid-Fire, "That will allow the S.L.A.M. and Tiger Cat the middle of the battle field for full maneuverability."

"We're gettin' full air support on this one," Beach Head says, "I just wish we had us some more Intel."

Rapid-Fire nods his head in agreement, "Cobra's been known to use civilians as human shields."

"Exactly," Beach Head concurs, "We've got ta be real careful pickin' our shots." Beach Head reaches down in his tub and pulls out a satellite photo of the village, "There's not a lot of cover, so I expect a motorized defense. I don't want any men exitin' da Warthog until you or me gives the word."

"Agreed," Rapid-Fire answers as he studies the photo, "I think we should hold back on the missiles weapons too sir." he adds.

Beach Heads left eyebrow raises, "Unfortunately you're right Rapid-Fire," Beach Head coincides, "But soon as we know what Cobra's done with those villagers, I want a green light on those explosives."

"Understood sir." responses Rapid-Fire, he knows Beach Head can't stand the idea of not using fire power.

"I'll radio ya when Breaker makes contact with the Patrol Team, maybe they can give us some new Intel on this here village."

"Thank you sir," Rapid-Fire tells the Ranger.

Beach Head thinks him self lucky to be paired with such a good officer, headed into a hell storm of a battle.

Dr. Mindbender looks out over his forces, spread out alongside the village.

He contemplates to himself as he spots a dead villager, what a waste of genetic research. All the experiments he could have performed, but now it was too late, the subject is dead and could not suffer.

Mindbender sits in the gunners seat, the tank has the uncanny ability to be separated into three working parts: The control vehicle, gun emplacement, and attack vehicle. To give the Maggot's mammoth 'RAP' long-range 155mm cannon full maneuverability it was decided to leave the gun emplacement and control vehicle in one piece. A Crimson Guard Immortal climbs aboard the detached back half of the Maggot where Dr. Mindbender awaits.

"The village has been cleansed sir," he reports to the good doctor, "Our forces are ready for battle." the Immortal finishes with pride.

"Very good," Dr. Mindbender commends, "Our air support is on stand bye, all is going according to plan."

The Crimson Guard Immortal and Mindbender admire their handy work...it would surprise them to know their not the only one's taking a look.

Lt. Falcon peers through his binoculars, "One I.M.P. next to the well...the Maggot's attack vehicle is about 15 feet in front of it," he tells Red Star, who's taking notes.

Scoop cuts in, "Do you see all those dead bodies?" he asks.

"There's nothing we can do for them Scoop," Falcon informs his somewhat shocked teammate, "Our job is keep Task Force 3 from joining them." It was the Green Beret's job to keep the men focused even if it meant shedding all emotions. There would be time tomorrow to deal with the genocide of today.

"Yes sir." Scoop recognizes, snapping out of his trance.

Lt. Falcon continues, "A Hiss tank is stationed 5 feet from the supply hooch, and a HISS II is 8 feet to the right of it."

Meanwhile the other two members of Patrol Team 1 watch Task Force 2's target: the oil field. "Looks like Cobra's put all of its forces into the village defensive and left the oil field with a bare bones crew," Skidmark shares. Pathfinder agrees, "But even with a skeleton crew their still formidable."

"A HISS and HISS II usually help even the odds, no matter who you're against." Skidmark says.

"I think I see a A.S.P. on the other side of that oil drum." Pathfinder points out, "Let's go get a better look-see," he suggests.

The Patrol Team continues its recon mission well into the late hours reporting to both Task Force 2 and Task Force 3.

Flint stays up awaiting every piece of information Patrol Team 1 feeds him. "How's it going Flint?" the sleek figure of Grid-Iron asks as he enters the tent.

Flint turns to greet his second.

"Cobra's placed a majority of its forces in the village, so we should face limited resistance."

Grid-Iron smiles, "Okay that was the textbook answer...now what does the battle-worn veteran think?"

"I think Beach Head's going to send Cobra packing, right into the oil field." Flint resolves. Grid-Iron nods his head in agreement.

"I can see that happening."

Flint pull's out a picture of Lady Jaye, "Miss her?" inquiries Grid-Iron. Flint sulks.

"We had a fight before this whole affair started." he explains.

Grid-Iron just grins, "What's new?" and with that the relaxed Captain leaves the tent. Flint glares back down at the picture in his hands, if only I had a chance to say I'm sorry.

It's a long night for all the men involved, Cobra and Joe...but come morning it will be an even longer day.

**0700 HOURS. MAY 2, 1992**

The Skystriker XP-14F Combat Jet leads the G.I.Joe Air Force, followed in diamond formation by: the Conquest X-30, Mudfighter, and Locus. At the same time miles away a Cobra air force takes flight from the Benzheen airstrip. The Cobra Hurricane V.T.O.L. flies lead, followed by: the Night Raven S3P, Stiletto, Python X-30, Condor, and Mamba gunship helicopter. Far behind, yet still there, Wild Weasel follows in his Rattler Tank Killer. Both air forces on an intercept course for one another, and death.

Beach Head looks from left to right this was his team this was the moment they have been waiting for, time to teach Cobra a lesson, rawhide style. Beach Head ascends to the top of the Warthog to share a few final words. Beach Head was a man of action, never much for words he decides to be himself.

"I've decided that I would very much enjoy killin' some Cobra's taday." The Joe's watch in awe as the Ranger continues, "I was just wonderin' if any of ya rawhides would care ta join me?"

All the Joe's cheer together, a twinkle appears in Beach Head's eye as he yells, "Than what in the hell are ya'll standin' around for?"

The Joe's rush to their respective places the vehicles assume a line formation just as Beach Head and Rapid-Fire plotted. No matter how many missions Beach Head's has lead, that sense of excitement always fills him. Rumor is that he loves war, the violence, the smell of gunfire, the sound of explosions...but truth be known he savor's leading the men into battle more than anything...such great warriors these men are. Unknown to anyone under his mask Beach Head smiles.

The lone Desert Scorpion quickly runs up to the Crimson Guard Immortal standing at the edge of the village. "They're on their way!" he breathes heavy. "From which direction?" inquirers the Immortal.

"They're coming...we've got to take cover!" the Scorpion responds.

The Immortal grab's hold of him around the throat, "I will ask you once again, from which direction?"

The Desert Scorpion, coughing, whimpers, "South...'coff…coff'…southeast ...'coff coff'"

The Crimson Guard Immortal releases his iron grip, "Take your position." he commands. The Desert Scorpion scurries off, while the Immortal radio's in, "Dr. Mindbender, our scouts in the southeast section report that G.I.Joe..." The radio cracks with the clatter of gunfire. Dr. Mindbender stands up and gaze's over the thick armored shell of the Maggot tank, he is witness to the Joe assault.

The S.L.A.M. and Mobile Battle Bunker unleash the hell's fury of their cannon's, while the HISS II, Paralyzer, and HISS return fire. The attack vehicle section of the Maggot discharge's its light rounds into the heavily armored Mobile Battle Bunker. Rapid-Fire ignores the Worm's pathetic attack, instead focusing on the bodies of the villager's scattered about. Patrol Team 1 had reported that the villagers had been slaughtered, but to see it first hand was a whole different thing. At this point Rapid-Fire believes the villagers would have been safer if they had been used as human shields.

"Damn Cobra's!" Backblast shouts as an explosion goes off in the background.

"This is Rapid-Fire, use of projectile weapons is clear, fire at will!" he commands, there is nothing he could do for the villagers now, except avenge them.

The Tiger Cat is the first to take up on Rapid-Fire's offer, placing two 'Shockwave II' missiles into the HISS II tank. It explodes into a flaming red and yellow cloud a lucky Range-Viper is able to scramble for cover.

"Let's convert this baby!" Rapid-Fire yells to Backblast, the Mobile Battle Bunker's shell lifts to reveal Bazooka and an armament of missiles.

Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh!

Is all Bazooka can hear as he unloads everything he's got into both the Maggot's attack vehicle and the I.M.P. reducing them to flames. Immediately, the Battle Bunker reverts back to its original form having completed its mission.

Beach Head open's the Warthog's heavy canopy to get a better view, bullets fly bye but he stands his ground...glorious he thinks. The sounds of jet engines roar overhead, causing him to stare up. At the same moment Dr. Mindbender view's the same planes.

"Fire everything you've got than fall back to my position." he orders his ground forces. "Fire!" he order's the B.A.T. working the Maggot's 155mm cannon, the blast shakes the entire vehicle, delivering its blow into the S.L.A.M.

Footloose and Ambush jump on instinct scarcely before the S.L.A.M. flips over totaled. As Footloose picks himself and his M-16 off the ground he envisions Salvo having one hell of a laugh right now. The Tiger Cat tear's into the HISS, knocking its right track off line, Frostbite moves in for the kill when a burst from above rocks the small tank. Lucky for Frostbite and Bullhorn the Mamba's anti-tank bombs were off target. The G.I.Joe Locus fires a few rounds in the Mamba's position scaring it off for the moment.

"You've got a Condor riding your tail Dogfight." Slip-Stream warns.

"I see him." radio's back Dogfight as bullets embed themselves into the Mudfighter's body. Dogfight attempts a quick turn but the Mudfighter's too slow, and is no match for the speed of the Condor Z25. "I don't think I can shake him." Dogfight tells his air buddies.

"I've got your six," Ace answer's, instantaneously the Skystriker unloads its Vulcan 20mm cannon into the rear of the Condor Z25. The back wing burst's into flames.

"I've lost me left wing!" the Aero-Viper frantically reports, "I'm going to try and make it back to base!"

With disgust in his voice, Vapor replies, "Coward, stay and fight." but the Aero-Viper ignores the Cobra pilot's statement and pulls out, Ace elects not to pursue.

Slip-Stream flies his Conquest X-30 head first toward both the Stiletto and Python X-30, firing his 20mm Vulcan cannon's, "Welcome to the party boys." he smiles.

The jet fighters scream overhead, an entirely different battle from the one

Dr. Mindbender finds himself fighting. Reports are coming in that he is facing non-other than the man code-named Beach Head, the same man who supposedly decapitated the October Guard's leader and than drank his blood. The villager's are all dead, G.I.Joe has nothing to gain, his mission is complete there is no need to stay and become a victim of this madman, Beach Head, concludes Mindbender.

"Retreat, retreat!" Dr. Mindbender declares; the Paralyzer and Adder are all that can follow his order. The HISS tank attempts to escape but without it's right track it's hopeless. The Warthog levels it with one of its large rockets. "They're withdrawin'!" Beach Head bellow's, Frostbite reacts by firing a missile into the back half of the Maggot, knocking the cannon battery on its side. Mindbender's head smacks against the Maggot's thick armor. Touching the gash on his forehead, blood stains his fingertips, hastily he grab's the radio mike.

"This is Dr. Mindbender...we need air cover now!" he pleas. The Cobra pilot's disregard his calls for help, their hands full with their Joe counterparts. The Mobile Battle Bunker crushes a slow moving Saw-Viper under its front end battering ram. The Cobra infantry had decided to evacuate long before Mindbender passed the order, this fight turned into a hardware battle; one in which their bodies and bullets were useless. A Viper and Frag-Viper collapse into the sand victims of the Warthog's hull mounted machine gun.

"I need the Night Raven's escape pod immediately!" Dr. Mindbender yells as the Joe Task Force moves closer. The sky thunder's as a dark shadow crosses Dr. Mindbender and the few survivors of his unit...the Rattler has answered his call. Boom Boom Boom! Dirt and derby rain down on Beach Head, as the Rattler's powerful nose-mounted seven barreled 30mm antitank gun rips into the Warthog's metal shell. The Warthog slows to a halt as smoke ripples from its engine.

Wild Weasel cascades the battlefield with PL-MK48 Wave-Sensor Cluster Bombs. Frostbite is forced to swerve the Tiger Cat into an empty hooch to dodge the explosions. The thinly built hooch crumbles around the Tiger striped attack vehicle.

"Retreat to the oil field!" Dr. Mindbender orders as the Night Raven's pilot controlled Recon Pod lands at a clearing close by. The small group of Cobra soldier's watched the doctor climb aboard the pod and straps in. They know full well that Dr. Mindbender is not headed to the oil field, nor does he care if they live or die.

"You heard his orders," the Crimson Guard Immortal tells the men, blood pours from a wound just above his hip. "We'll regroup at the oil field and there we will turn the tide of this battle." the tough Immortal tells his men...and they believe him.

The Cobra's board the Adder and Paralyzer evacuate using the Rattle's attack as a diversion. The Crimson Guard Immortal elects to stay having lost too much blood, and knows full well he'll die. Unlike Dr. Mindbender he won't allow his men to see his run scared, if dying on this battlefield will motivate just one of those soldiers, he thinks his sacrifice worthy. The fleeing Cobra's watch as he make a bold last stand, it's a shame they think, had he been in charge instead of Mindbender maybe the battle would have gone differently...just maybe.

The Immortal looks up in the air at the Rattler, "It is just you and me now, friend." The Rattler makes another strafing run, this time his target is the Mobile Battle Bunker.

"That's a Rattler down there tearing up our boy's," Dogfight points out, "I'm going in."

"I'm right behind you Dogfight." Slip-Stream assures. The two Joe pilots start to double team the veteran, Wild Weasel wouldn't have it any other way.

The Astro-Viper's goggles are all fogged up and sweat drips down his forehead, the Skystriker's been pumping lead into his Python X-30 for a good five minutes now and he can't shake him.

"He's getting desperate, Crazylegs." Ace points out to his co-pilot. Crazylegs asks, "Is that your gambler instinct talking?"

"That and my reputation as a hot shot pilot." Ace replies.

The Astro-Viper isn't in such a jovial mood as his peers, he's leaking fuel and his computer systems are fading in and out. He throw's the plane into a suicide dive hoping the Skystriker won't follow, but Ace has logged more combat flights than any other American pilot, and a Sidewinder later the Astro-Viper is all but a distant memory."

"Scratch one Python X-30." Ace says happily.

"That should bring a smile to Slip-Stream's face." Crazylegs adds, the design of the plane stolen from the Conquest X-30.

Meanwhile, "We just lost the Python, Vapor." the Strato-Viper informs the flight leader.

"And what of Wild Weasel?" Vapor questions.

"He strafed the Joe infantry than left." the Strato-Viper answers.

Vapor continues angrily, "Who need's him!"

Suddenly the radio line cracks, "This is Cobra Team Elapidae at the oil field, we're under heavy attack from the Joe's, request air support. Over." a Tele-Viper begs.

"Cobra Air Team, fall in line behind me." Vapor commands as they fly off towards a second battle.

Beach Head watches the Cobra pilot's break off their attack, no doubt their headed to the oil field. Dr. Mindbender escaped, that enrages the Ranger...but their mission was a success.

"We've done our part, now let's search the village for survivors." Beach Head orders his men. The Joes file out the back of the Warthog AIFV in hopes of finding some of the villagers alive.

"Watch for traps." Leatherneck warns the men as they search the village.

Beach-Head scan's the battlefield full of dead soldiers and villagers, destroyed vehicles and homes...one thing catches his interest in particular. "Footloose!" he shouts, "Where's my S.L.A.M.?"

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**JUST ANOTHER**

**DAY**

**0948 HOURS. MAY 2 1992**

**When the Cobra Incinerator jumped aboard the Adder during the retreat of the village, **he thought the worst was over...he was wrong. Cobra infantrymen are tossed in the air by a blast from the Mauler M.B.T. The Swamp Masher drives in front of the A.P.C. clearing a path. The eleven Joe's aboard the A.P.C. listen to the battle, it sounds as if Red Dog drove them right into the middle. Spirit says a brief prayer, while Dial-Tone grips his rifle; Rampart checks his ammo for the tenth time as another blast rocks the truck. Red Dog slams on the breaks of the Amphibious Personnel Carrier. "Everybody out!" declares Grid-Iron. The Joe's drop out the back into a world of gunfire and explosions, Fast-Draw immediately makes his presence known. One of his rockets flips a fast moving Ferret, the eruption slam's the Crimson Guard head first into the ground breaking his neck. The HISS and HISS II return fire best they can what with blasts going off all around them. Back-Stop speed's the Persuader through the battlefield, crushing the leg of a Tele-Viper in the processes.

Flint sits tight in the Persuader cannon turret from there he spots the Paralyzer through the smoke. Flint blasts the 'Heatwave' cannon, sending the Cobra Paralyzer into a 360' degree turn, its engine on fire. While bullets bounce off the Persuader's armor, Flint makes a quick scan of the oil field a couple of Cobra's are stationed on one of the two oil towers.

Alpine and Grid-Iron foot it to the oil tower, where the Captain point's his thumb up, covering his teammate. Alpine tosses one of his many hooks and grapples up into the metal framework. Clenching his Uzi 9mm, Alpine begins the climb with Grid-Iron following in tow. As the two scale the tower Alpine fires a few rounds at the Cobra's, one shot rip's threw the Rock-Viper's leg, the pain causes him to lose his grip and fall.

Outnumbered the second Rock-Viper drop's his large rifle and pull's his pistol out for close quarters combat. Bullet's ricochet off the metal framework, nevertheless the Joes continue to climb. Grid-Iron fires his pistol upward and gets a clean shot threw the Rock-Viper's shoulder. Still grappled the Rock-Viper swings momentarily stunned, and that's all Alpine needs. His Uzi shreds the backside of the Rock-Viper killing him. Alpine passes the lifeless Cobra on his way to the walking scaffold. He quickly secures the top while Grid-Iron takes the opportunity to study the battlefield.

The former quarterback sees that a Saw-Viper has pinned Spirit and Lightfoot behind the office complex, nothing a grenade wouldn't solve. The grenade bounces right in front of the Saw-Viper, giving him a chance to contemplate his death. The Cobra goes up in a mix of fire and smoke. Spirit rushes bye, while Lightfoot gives his commander a quick thumbs up.

Explosion's sound off around the Mauler, her track crippled from an attack from above. The Cobra Mamba gunship sensing the Mauler is wounded prepares for another pass, but this time Slip-Stream and his Conquest X-30 intercede. The Vulcan cannons send rounds ripping into the Mamba's engine. Smoke engulfs the attack helicopter and the Gyro-Viper has to put everything he has into keeping the ship airborne. Slip-Stream heads in for the kill, when the sound of bullet's against metal alert's him to Vapor's presence.

Elsewhere the Mudfighter is splattered by anti-aircraft gunfire forcing him to pull out prematurely after finishing off the HISS tank. This action doesn't go unnoticed by the Joe's on the ground.

"We've got to take that A.S.P. out!" Wet-Suit says to Hardball and Rampart. "I'll get their attention, you and Hardball flank them." plot's Rampart. Wet-Suit and Hardball nod in agreement. Rampart bombards the Assault System Pod position with his heavy machine gun. He's able to take out two of the five Cobra's standing close to the A.S.P. The three Cobra's promptly turn their attention toward Rampart's position...just as planned. Hardball and Wet-Suit sneak up behind the A.S.P. while Rampart takes fire. Wet-Suit rattles a Cobra B.A.T. standing guard, the B.A.T.'s body falls on the other two Cobra's; who when turning to fight back find themselves in a cross fire. Rampart's machine gun shatters a Viper's helmet causing his brains shower the Cobra guard next to him. Hardball lob's a group of grenades at the A.S.P. Boom...Boom Boom Boom...Boom! The Cobra Guard and the A.S.P. are turned into a ball of flames, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. From high above the battlefield Dogfight thanks the brave trio, and pays them back by dropping his payload on an unsuspecting Stun.

Muskrat speed's the Swamp Masher into a battle against the Adder, as they prepare to fire on the immobilized Mauler tank. He let's fly two series-1 'Cruiser' missiles they hit their mark mixing with the Adder's enormous 'White Heat II' surface-to-surface missiles. The detonation of the two causes an extra powerful eruption, which momentarily blinds Muskrat. The Swamp Masher spins out of control a nearby Desert Scorpion uses the opportunity to his advantage, firing off a few rounds. One of which, burns threw Muskrat's left shoulder blade, blood spatter his face. Once he gain's control of the vehicle, he wipes the blood from his face, Muskrat hasn't got time to worry about the pain.

Slip-Stream, try as he might, can't shake the Hurricane V.O.L.T. jet fighter or it pilot, Vapor. Another round of gunfire slam's into the Conquest X-30, so

Slip-Stream climbs. Alarm's beep as he pushes the plane past its' thresh hold, still Vapor follows. Using the Conquest's reverse style wings, Slip-Stream attempts a last ditch maneuver, he cut's the afterburner and allows the plane to glide backwards. The Conquest X-30 comes dangerously close to crashing into the Hurricane as they pass one another in opposite directions. It was a trick pilot's will talk about until the end of time...and it worked. Astounded, Vapor turns his head to look back at his opponent and is greeted with a burst of cannon fire. Vapor pull's a hard turn the G-forces buckle his every muscle. Slip-Stream follows him move for move. More 20mm gunfire rocks the Hurricane jet as Vapor tries to lose Slip-Stream in a nose dive, with no success.

It was now time for Vapor to up the ante, in a desperation move he decides to convert the Hurricane Vertical TakeOff and Landing fighter into hover mode while in mid-flight. The Hurricane jolt's and recoil's precarious as it changes direction rapidly. Vapor is thrown about his seat, while the Cobra co-pilot in the back crack's his head open on the control board. Still Vapor is able to maintain some sort of control over the jet, the Conquest X-30 shoot's past the Harrier like V.O.L.T. This is the opening Vapor has been waiting for he locks and fires two Air-to-Air missiles. Slip-Stream releases his shafts which trick only one of the oncoming rockets, the other smash's into his afterburner. The aft erupts into flames, sending the Conquest X-30 races toward the earth.

Slip-Stream pull's back hard on the yoke, lifting the nose of the plane slightly. He releases the two underwing 300 gallon fuel tanks, preparing for an ugly landing. With the nose up, he glides to the ground expelling sand as he touches down. Sparks and fire spit from the plane as it skids to a stop just outside the oil field. Slip-Stream let's out a deep breath, he still lives. Quickly he unbuckles himself, and unholsters his 9mm Berreta pistol, reaching down he pulls the canopy release lever. Slip-Stream exit's the Conquest X-30...he was in a whole new ball game now.

Heavy Metal sticks his head out the Mauler's driver hatch tracers fill the air. He can see a HISS II moving along the battlefield. The HISS II, a bigger stronger version of Cobra's High Speed Sentry tank otherwise known as the HISS.

"We may not be able to move, but we sure as hell can still fight." he exclaims. The Mauler swivel's her massive cannon toward the HISS II. Ka-Boom! The side of the HISS II busts open; now aware of the Mauler's threat they turn to return fire. Ka-Boom! The Mauler unloads a second shell into the HISS II knocking it out of commission. The Track-Viper's driving attempt to make their escape as a third blast is fired from Mauler. Ka-Boom! Unfortunately for the two Cobra tank drivers, they're two slow. The sounds of gunfight dull down as G.I.Joe takes control of the oil field.

Vapor look's down on the battlefield, all is lost he thinks. "Cobra air team, this is Vapor speaking, you are all ordered to return to base, the battle is over." he commands. What's left of the Cobra Air Corp agrees and exit's the contest, in hopes to live to fight another day. The G.I.Joe Air men ride high, for they have won the sky today.

Below the ruminates of the Cobra army are dispatched. The Persuader rolls to a halt allowing Flint to stand on top of the tank; reviewing the battlefield a lopsided grin forms. The A.P.C. pull's along side the wrecked Conquest X-30, Slip-Stream crawl's out from behind his cover.

"Thought I'd drop in." Slip-Stream jokes as Dial-Tone helps him aboard. The A.P.C. returns to the oil field, where Heavy Metal and Tunnel-Rat have already begun repairs on the crippled Mauler.

Spirit bandages up Muskrat's shoulder. "The bullet went clean through." the Indian informs the lightheaded Muskrat.

"Thanks Spirit, I think I'll be okay now." Muskrat shows his appreciation. Flint walk's among the small group of men looking for Captain Grid-Iron.

"Task Force 3 completed their mission guys, so couple that with our victory and Cobra got a real good spanking today." he congratulates the men. Cheers erupt from the battle worn Joe's, when the Captain walks up, "Excellent work sir," Grid-Iron compliments.

"The men deserve more credit than I do Captain." Flint tells him.

"Okay," Grid-Iron smiles, "Excellent work guys!" he applauds again the Joe's cheer.

"I want a defensive perimeter set up, Cobra could very well comeback." Flint notifies his second.

"I'm on it." Grid-Iron assures the boss. It was a fine day to be a Joe.

Breaker stands next to Beach Head allowing him to use his headset, the Ranger is talking to Intel.

"Our weather satellite's are picking up a sandstorm north of your position, if it maintains it's course and strength it should hit you by nightfall." Scarlett informs the leader.

"Just what we need," Beach Head says under his breath, he hands the headset back to Breaker. "We've got ta secure all the vehicle's and equipment. There's a sandstorm headed our way so let's get a move on it." Rapid-Fire meets up with the proud Ranger, "We've searched every inch of this village sir there are no survivors."

Beach Head shakes his head, "They probably didn't even know why they were killed. Let's gather the bodies and give 'em a proper burial."

"I agree," Rapid-Fire says, "they deserve better."

"I know your gonna hate it but we'll have ta secure them for the night, that sandstorm's headed our way. From what Intel says, it's gonna be a powerful one." Beach Head divulges.

The men begin the cumbersome task of anchoring the vehicles it's a long tedious process.

"What a show." Pathfinder shares with the rest of Patrol Team 1, as he and Skidmark make their return.

"How did it go?" Lt. Falcon questions.

"Flint's team took the oil field no problem, but Cobra did manage to shoot the Conquest down." Skidmark reports to the Green Beret.

"I hope he's okay." Scoop adds.

Satisfied, Falcon says, "We've got to get out of here, there's a major sandstorm brewing and I don't want to be around when it show's up."

"Da," Red Star, who lived through many a sandstorm while fighting in Afghanistan, agrees. The small team mounts their vehicle and move out, their mission accomplished.

The Hurricane V.O.L.T. convert's to hover-mode as it lands at the Benzheen airfield. Vapor and his co-pilot exit the plane to the cheers of their fellow fighter pilots.

"You showed that hot shot X-30 pilot!" the Gyro-Viper yells.

"Yea, he won't be bothering us again!" the Strato-Viper clamors.

The cheers continue, as Vapor make's his way to the pilot's ready room, where Wild Weasel wait's quietly.

"That old man, is flying." Vapor says arrogantly but Wild Weasel doesn't answer.

"Maybe if you stuck around you would have learned something." Vapor barks, and again Wild Weasel doesn't respond.

"Fine," Vapor concedes and turns to leave, there's something about Wild Weasel that sends shivers up the spine of even the bravest men. When next they go into battle Vapor thinks, Wild Weasel will have more than just the Joe's to worry about.

At that moment, the Joe air team lands at the Gamal Military Air field. Ace hops out of the Skystriker, "We lost contact with Slip-Stream when he was shot down."

Admiral Keel-Haul place's his hand on Ace's shoulder and smiles, "He's perfectly fine Ace, Task Force 2 picked him up."

Relaxed, Ace grins, "Great, because he still owes me twenty bucks from last night's poker game." The victorious pilot's walk off to their debriefing while the Supply Team quickly gets to work on the battered planes. Dogfight and Major Altitude follow behind while Crazylegs stays behind to check over the Skystriker.

"Nothing like an air battle to work up an appetite," Major Altitude tells the bomber.

"I'd rather have a stiff drink." joke's Dogfight.

"The foods stiff, does that count?" the Major laughs.

Night fall's as the sand storm assault's Task Force 2, the winds howl, and sand beats up to the side of the A.P.C. like a rhythmic drum. Red Dog thinks to himself, it was hard enough to get any sleep the night before the battle, now this.

Grid-Iron peek's out the driver window who would be crazy enough to be out in that mess, the answers quite simple Heavy Metal and Tunnel Rat. Heavy Metal can barely see threw his goggles, so just works on instinct. Cobra may have knocked his baby out for a moment in time but they sure as hell haven't stopped her.

"Crowbar!" Heavy Metal yell's as the sand pelts him, both men are wearing scarves over their mouths so as not to eat an early breakfast. Tunnel Rat hand's his partner the crowbar while a gust of wind kicks up derby from the destroyed Adder. Heavy Metal promised Flint that the Mauler would be mobile by morning, and he doesn't plan on going back on his word. Flint sleep's soundly in a tent not far from the tank, he's been through worse. He was happy to finally get some rest, the battle clearing his head of Lady Jaye for the moment.

A couple of more tents down the Joe's can't get to sleep like their leader.

"I guess I'll be driving that Swamp Masher now," snicker's Hardball. Muskrat shake's his head, "This kinda wounds been known ta heal over night."

"Not with Spirit wrapping it up." Hardball continues to attack his best friend. Dial-Tone sits in the corner tuning one of his many radios, suddenly his face lights up. "Hay guys, check this out." he tells the two Joe's who are now fighting over some kind of baseball trivia.

"It's Cobra radio propaganda." Dial-Tone informs.

Bzzzz...report from the battle line...bzzzzzz...Strike Force Delta takes major casualties...bzzzzzz...one-sided air conflict...bzzzzz...unidentified U.S. pilot shot down in spectacular...bzzzzz...Force Delta can not continue to stage assaults of this caliber...bzzzzz...in other Cobra new's...bzzzzz...Serpentor lead's the war into North America...bzzzzzzz

Dial-Tone cut's the radio off, "Sorry Slip-Stream."

Slip-Stream waves him off, "It's no big deal after all it was a spectacular fight."

Muskrat can't believe what he just heard, "Major casualties...I only got a scratch!"

Fast-Draw just smirk's as he play solitary alone, "So how do you like it in the infantry so far?" he asks the out of place pilot.

"Ahmmmm," Slip-Stream searches for an answer, "I don't." All the Joe's tucked in the tent laugh. Sand storms, infantry battles, plane crashes, and Cobra radio broadcasts...just another day in the life of a Joe.

The sand storm lasts the whole night through.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**TIME MARCH'S ON**

**0800 HOURS. MAY 3, 1992**

**Overlord surveys** **his unit, **very nice he judge's to himself, they should perform him well. G.I.Joe had won another victory the day before Cobra's grip on Trucial Abysmia was loosening. The way Overlord sees it he is all that stands between G.I.Joe and total victory. If G.I.Joe wanted it bad enough, than they would have to go threw him, and his handpicked Assault team. The HISS and HISS II would make a powerful spearhead to his unit, while the Maggot could supply superior firepower. The Stun and Rage would attack from the sides forming a triangle, with the Cobra air team attacking from above; a truly inspired plan one which Overlord has the utmost faith in.

The golden armored commander stands upon his Dictator battle vehicle, "Today, we head out to face our greatest threat, one we must defeat."

The sun shines off his single glass eye piece, "Anything other than victory is unacceptable."

With that, Overlord lowers his fist and the Cobra convoy start's its crusade. Tomax and Xamot watch from afar, "I hate to agree with him brother, but this is a victory we must possess." Tomax say's bitterly. Grudgingly, Xamot coincides, "Strange, that our biggest critic should be our greatest hope, brother."

"Strange indeed," Tomax harmonizes, "Strange indeed."

After putting up with the sand storm all of last night, Sci-Fi didn't appreciate the Tomahawk coming along kicking up more sand. The Supply team off load's their gear and begins re-supplying Task Force 2, while the Retaliator cover's from above. Lifeline is checking on Muskrat's wound when Slip-Stream board's the Tomahawk.

"You don't know how great it is to see you Lift-Ticket." Slip-Stream greets the pilot.

"Yea, yea," Lift-Ticket humor's him, "You can kiss me later."

The Supply team passes out much needed ammo while Lifeline and Gung-Ho meet up with Flint and Grid-Iron.

"I just finished placing new bandages on Muskrat, Flint." Lifeline tells the leader, "I think it would be best if he went ahead and returned back to base with us."

Gung-Ho adds, "I see if Hawk would be allowin' Spearhead ta join ya'll." "Alright," Flint says as he rubs his unshaved chin, "We're going to be moving out in the next few hours."

"How's Duke's team doing?" Grid-Iron question's the Supply and Rescue men.

"D'ey be ahead a schedule." Gung-Ho informs him.

"Good," Flint says, "I'm sure this whole conflict will be over soon."

Gung-Ho and Grid-Iron depart, their work schedules full.

"Lifeline," Flint stop's the medic, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything Flint," Lifeline answers the thoughtful medic always wanting to help out his fellow soldiers.

Flint pull's an envelope out of his black shirt pocket, "Would you see that Lady Jaye gets this?"

"Absolutely." Lifeline says in his kind-hearted voice.

"Thank you Lifeline," Flint finishes knowing that both of them had to get back to work. The Supply Team their task complete board the Tomahawk and lift off. They'll now have the pleasure of doing the same routine once they reach Task Force 3.

The clock on the wall reads, 4:32 p.m. Scarlett stands by as the day's satellite funnies exit the computer link up. She inspects each and everyone carefully and today her hard work pays off.

'Knock knock' sound's from Hawk's office door, "Come on in." Hawk responds to it. Scarlett immediately enters handing Hawk the satellite photos. "Cobra's no longer on the defense sir," she reveals. Hawk studies the photos, singling out a five vehicle assault unit.

"Look's like they're headed for Task Force 1."

"Did you notice that the two outside vehicles are riding far off to each side," Scarlett shows the General, "It's as if they plan on surrounding Task Force 1." Hawk nod's his head, "It's better than a full frontal attack that allows your enemy only two routes to travel, straight into the fight or retreat." Hawk stands up, "I want Patrol Team 2 on this unit right away."

"Yes sir." The red head answers.

"And have the Air Corp on emergency alert, Cobra's going to hit Duke hard, I want every available man ready to join him if need be." Hawk adds just before she leaves the office.

Again she say's, "Yes sir." her red hair twirls as she closes the door behind her. This was the moment Hawk had feared.

**1218 HOURS. MAY 4, 1992**

Overlord's Assault team cut's through the desert the strategist use's this time to ponder G.I.Joe's next move. It would be logical that G.I.Joe knows of his presence and would be sending a recon team to investigate...but where?

Sneak Peek sits atop a ridge watching the Cobra convoy.

"The primary team consists of a HISS and HISS II, with a Maggot riding behind...there's a fourth vehicle, I can't remember the driver's name." Sneak Peek says into his head- piece.

The Ranger reaches into his pants pocket retrieving a small dark blue handbook. Flipping through it, he passes pictures of Major Bludd and Metal-Head finally resting upon a picture of Overlord.

"Overlord's leading the Cobra unit." Sneak Peek informs the rest of Patrol Team 2.

"What do we know about this Overlord?" Recoil asks.

"Not much," Stalker answer's him, "Psyche-Out was able to make a profile on Overlord when he transported him to Blackwater prison." Stalker grab's the binoculars, "Psyche-Out says he's completely sane, driven by a hunger for power and respect."

"A sane Cobra, that's a change." Dusty wisecracks.

"He masterminded the kidnapping of Governor Raymond, and you know what Cobra did to his brain," Stalker reminds the men, "The poor guys gonna spend the rest of his life in a mental facility. I wouldn't call Overlord sane, I'd call him dangerous." Stalker finishes.

The sound of rapping comes from Hawk's office door, the sound a bit louder than usual.

"Enter." Hawk responds, the huge figure of Gung-Ho enters, his vest open revealing his Marine Corp tattoo on his chest. His arm's, monster like in size, reach up and remove his hat, allowing his bald head a chance to breathe.

"I be wonderin' if I could talk ta ya sir?" Gung-Ho asks.

"Of course Gung-Ho," Hawk say's openly, "What's on your mind?"

"We'll sir, Spearhead be one heck a fighter an I be appreciate 'em assigned ta my team, but he needs ta be out in da field." Gung-Ho explains as if Hawk was twice as big as him.

"The only reason I assigned him to the Supply team was because Dee-Jay, Deep Six, Shipwreck, and Charbroil aren't as experienced in infantry warfare. I thought you might need a guy who has been through hell, just like you Gung-Ho, someone who knows war." General Hawk nod's his head, "But your right, Spearhead deserves to be out there with the rest of the guys. Lifeline brought Muskrat back from Task Force 2 they could use a good man like him." Hawk concludes.

A big grin crosses the Cajun's face, "T'ank ya sir."

"No Gung-Ho," Hawk waves, "Save your thanks for Spearhead, he's done a great job for you and now he'll do a great job for Flint." Hawk resolves.

"Yes sir." Gung-Ho says before he exit's the General's office he passes Lady Jaye on his way back to the motor pool.

Lady Jaye doesn't even notice the large Marine her focus completely on the letter Lifeline just delivered. She silently reads it to herself, "Sorry, love Flint." Lady Jaye smiles, a feeling of warmth fill's her heart, this is the man she loves this is the man she would marry.

Just then Hawk walks out of his office, "I want all of Patrol Team 2's reports, all our files on Overlord, and Duke on the horn." He orders. Chuckles, Lady Jaye, and Jinx scramble to fill his order.

"This is all of Patrol Team 2's recon reports, the last one came in at 1900 hours," Chuckles informs the Brigadier General as he hands him the file. Hawk flip's through it, as Lady Jaye joins the two.

"I thought you would want Overlord's file so I pulled it earlier." she says. "Fast thinking Jaye," Hawk thanks her.

"Although it's pretty thin," Lady Jaye forewarns.

"Overlord's a wildcard, about the only thing we have on him is Psyche-Out's profile," Hawk smile's, "So Psyche-Out knows him better than anyone, and he just happens to be Duke's second-in-command."

A small brown scorpion climbs up the side of the HAVOC, silently creeping, unnoticed by all...all except for Psyche-Out. Overlord, he reflects to himself, how alike his is to the scorpion, quiet and deadly, hoping to position himself for that one swift deadly strike. Psyche-Out recall's his interview with Overlord, the empty look in his eyes, the low pitch of his voice. He possesses the mind of a genius, yet the cold heart of a killer, a threat to not only G.I.Joe but Cobra as well.

Overlord started his career as a Crimson Guard, rising quickly to the rank of Crimson Guard Captain, a legend in their elite legion. His disdain for the Crimson Twin Commanders, or just authority for that matter, drove him to accomplish what no Crimson Guard has before. Overlord was appointed to Cobra's Senior Command by non-other than Cobra Commander himself, possibly as a slap to the face of the twins, or because the Commander wanted to keep a closer eye on him. No matter what the reason, all would agree that Overlord is a master strategist and fearless warrior, a personality who only makes the Cobra hierarchy that more sinister. Psyche-Out knows one thing for sure Overlord will not be satisfied until he is Cobra's supreme ruler.

"What's eating you, Psyche-Out?" inquires Mainframe, interrupting Psyche-Out's train of thought.

"I was just reflecting on the coming battle." Psyche-Out say's, "I've had the opportunity to interview many different Cobra officers but none intrigued me the way Overlord did."

Curiously, Mainframe asks, "What do you mean?"

Psyche-Out runs his hand threw his thick blonde hair. "I've spoken with Cobra Commander, and I can tell you without a doubt, he's completely insane. Dr. Mindbender, although crazy, is nothing more than a bootlicking cult follower...but Overlord." Psyche-Out shake's his head, "Overlord on the other hand, he chose to be the way he is."

Mainframe smashes the scorpion under his boot heel, "So, what's the problem?" he asks.

Psyche-Out frowns, "While I was interviewing him, I could swear...he was interviewing me."

Outback walk's up to the HAVOC, "Psyche-Out, Duke's on the radio with Hawk, says he needs to speak with you about the battle plan."

Psyche-Out drops down from the HAVOC's duel cannon control seat, when Mainframe calls out, "Overlord can't be all there if he thinks he can stand toe-to-toe with a platoon of Joe's headed by the man called, Duke."

Psyche-Out grins, "Very professional Mainframe."

Outback and Psyche-Out head towards the Equalizer tank where Duke is discussing battle strategies with Hawk via the radio.

"I need you to patch together a team to handle the Cobra's east of our position. I'm sure P2 can handle the Cobra's west of us." Duke glances up noticing Psyche-Out. "That will force the battle to be won here between Overlord's main force and my boys." Duke surmises.

Hawk voice answers, "You're going to have to withstand a full air strike from Cobra, not to mention Overlord going to throw everything he has at you." "Hawk, sir, if you can take care of the forces on the east and west, my men will finish the job," Duke tells the General flat out.

Hawk can't help but agree with Duke, "We'll glue together whatever we have to, to help you." He tells his Field Commander. "I'll pass word to Stalker's team, you show Overlord how the big boy's play." Hawk closes.

"We'll do sir, we'll do. Over." adds Duke.

He hangs the radio mouth piece up and turns to Psyche-Out, "Hawk's going to handle the outside parties I want every weapon, missile, and head pointed towards Overlord's main force." The Master Sergeant smiles, "I'm going to introduce myself in a way he'll soon not forget."

Psyche-Out points Outback to the Pulverizer, "Let's get everything dug in Outback we have enough time to create a small trench line." The survival expert nods in understanding, "...and tell Tripwire to lay a few surprises out." Psyche-Out adds.

"Got it," is all Outback responds. Psyche-Out turns his attention back to the Field Commander, he considers to himself, yes Overlord is sane but so is Duke.

Nightfall's as the Joe's ready their defensive perimeter, while 40 miles southeast Cobra has set up a temporary camp. Overlord stares out into the desert, the Golden Lieutenant at his side.

"Excited sir?" Viper asks.

Overlord shakes his head, "Excited for battle...no." he pauses, "for victory...yes." The two glare out, unaware that others are returning their glance. Psyche-Out stands next to Duke, listening and learning from the war-horse.

"If you look long enough, you can almost see Cobra's camp," shares Duke. Psyche-Out doesn't answer he just agrees. "This battle we prepare for, this will decide the fate of this campaign." Duke envisions. Well into the next morning the two leader's stand fast in a deadly game of chess.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**SMOKE AND MIRRORS**

**1900 HOURS. MAY 5, 1992**

**San Francisco, California.** "We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this special message from the Island country simply known as Cobra." Lola can hardly believe her eyes, she may not be privy to G.I.Joe's top-secret operations against Cobra, but living with an ex-Joe has taught her one thing, Cobra's the enemy.

"Grunt, hurry up!" she yell's to the garage where the resigned soldier is working on his red '55 Chevy pickup truck. The stout man with a crewcut rushes in, his large boots stomping the floor and the dog tags he still wears jingle against his chest.

"What is it?" he begins to ask when the broadcast catches his eye. He's filled with both disgust and disbelief at what he sees, he watches Cobra guards passing out supplies such as food, water, and clothing. The worst had yet to come.

The camera man pan's over to reveal the familiar figure of a single man, who in his warped frame of thought created the army known as Cobra, non-other than Cobra Commander himself. Gone is the slick silver and blue battle armor Destro's armament factory created specially for the Commander, instead he wears his dark blue uniform, a uniform fit for a general. Upon his head rests his fabled hood through which his piercing eyes blaze.

Grunt shake's his head as the commander begins to preach.

"Citizens of the world for far to long the country of Trucial Abysmia has been overlooked by the world's governments, although rich in oil Trucial Abysmia children go to bed hungry, it's men continually being killed in forgotten wars with neighboring countries." The Cobra leader raise his hands in the air, "And what does the United Nations do?" pausing for dramatic effect, he continues, "Nothing."

"Well as President of Cobra Island I can no longer stand by and do nothing. That is why I and my army of peace keepers enacted Operation: Salvation." The camera man again pan's to show the guards busy passing out supplies, they are careful never to let Cobra Commander off camera.

"We are here to help bring about a new, stronger Trucial Abysmia. Cobra Island and Trucial Abysmia will set in motion a trade agreement that will be the envy of the whole world." Cobra Commander walks through the streets of Benzheen.

"My highly trained military force will then begin molding the soldiers of this country into a fully functioning army. Cobra will help build better schools, creating jobs for many."

The camera zooms in for a close up of the Commander, "All we want is a small military instillation, and a fair price for this countries top of the line oil. Cobra's only goal is to make this world a better place, one country at a time."

Cobra Commander turns his attention to a small 5 year old girl. He reaches down and gently lifts the child, she hugs him saying, "I love you Mr. Cobra Commander, sir."

Grunt yells out, "Bullshit!"

0622 Hours, Trucial Abysmia time. Admiral Keel-Haul shakes his head, "Unbelievable."

Hawk, his face stone, interjects, "Unfortunately people may find it believable." This wasn't the first time Cobra used television as a form of warfare, in their opinions it is the ultimate weapon of control. People trust television it's their friend they believe what television tells them about the news, the weather, or even Cobra.

"That's just what we need, to be made the bad guys."

Hawk places his hand on his chin and thinks a moment. "Have Intel check the footage out, we may be able to learn something valuable from this load of crap."

With that the General stands up and heads to the door, "I'll be with the Supply team if you need me."

The water shatters as it hits the side of the Hammer, sand melts to the hard concrete floor. Gung-Ho moves around jeep to hose the passenger side.

"Are you for real Gung-Ho?" Spearhead asks, as he wipe's his brush against the Hammer's alloy wheels.

"I ain't never done lied ta ya." Gung-Ho stoutly says, "Hawk be t'inkin' ya be more valuable ta Flint, d'an me." Spearhead beams.

"Just in time for that big Cobra offensive too."

"An d'ey t'ink I be crazy." the giant says as he sprays the hood of the jeep. Hawk enters the motor pool, the guys give him the usual how's it going, nice to see you sir, welcome. "Gung-Ho," he calls out, "we've got a situation." Gung-Ho hands the hose to Dee-Jay.

"Finish up 'ere." He meets the General by the entrance door, "What can I be helpin ya with?"

"I need your team to lay an ambush." informs Hawk.

"When?"

"Now," Hawk remorsefully tells him.

"We on it," Gung-Ho tells him than returns to his team, no matter how many requests they make of the Supply team Hawk knows they always come through.

"We fixin' ta do some fightin' men, so ya'll be gettin' dressed up!" Gung-Ho lets the rest of the Supply team know. The look of surprise first followed by satisfaction cover the faces of all the men in the motor pool.

"Look's like your gonna get your wish a little sooner than you thought Spearhead." Shipwreck has to say.

Spearhead grins, "It will be even better to fight with you guys at my side." The men of the Supply team head for their gear, leaving Gung-Ho and Hawk alone, "We'll do our best sir." Gung-Ho tells his commander.

"I know you will," Hawk smiles, "I know you will. Soon as you're geared up I'll brief you on the mission." Gung-Ho rushes off to get his trusted rifle affectionately known as Baby that's all the gear the big man needed.

The Supply Team was made up of one tough Marine, two sailors, a parrot, a radioman, a flame-thrower, and an ex-insurance man with his pet bobcat. This had to be oddest assortments of men Hawk has ever piled together into a unit, and he's pieced together some duds of a team.

Maybe the Supply Team didn't get as much respect as the Task Forces did, but in Hawk's eyes they got more.

1310 HOURS. MAY 6, 1992 

For a change the pilots stand and watch as a small misfit band of soldiers, sailors, and a marine head out to set an ambush. They watch until the Hammer jeep disappears in the desert sun.

"Alright, they're doing their job, now let's do ours." Ace says to the pilots. They enter a small hanger, which has been redressed to be a briefing room. Ace wait's till every man is seated to begin.

"We did fairly well in our battle the other day, unfortunately we lost the Conquest." All the men turn their heads toward Slip-Stream, embarrassed he covers his face with his hands.

"At least I made it out alive." he jokes.

"We could use the plane a little more than we could use you right now." Ace jabs. The pilots laugh, "Cobra held back on us the other day, this time their going to throw everything they have at us. Without the Conquest we're going to hurt in air-to-air combat." Ace informs the nine pilots.

"It will be Windmill and my responsibility to give cover to the Mudfighter, Tomahawk, Locus, Sky Hawk, and Retaliator."

Updraft intercedes, "Me and Free Fall will help you two as much as we can in the air battle."

"I know, and we'll need it," acknowledges Ace, "Vapor's already proven himself a threat, and if Wild Weasel should enter the fight, we'll have our hands full."

Lift-Ticket offers, "Slip-Stream can ride Co with me, I'm sure Lifeline will be needed more in the field than my chopper."

"Agreed," Ace grants, "but if it starts to get hot, I want you to pull the Tomahawk out, we can't afford to lose her." Lift-Ticket whole-heartily agrees.

Ace pauses, "If there aren't any questions than we'll go over our flight plan." The lights dim and Ace turns on his projector, a map of Trucial Abysmia appears on the steel hanger wall. Keel-Haul watches from the door way, these are his men. 'Beep Beep' Keel-Haul's pager goes off, it's the Intel team, quietly he leaves.

Minute's later, Keel-Haul enters the make-shift intelligence center, Hawk has his knuckles dug into the center table and is shaking his head.

"Admiral," Lady Jaye greets, as the Navy man begins pouring himself a cup of hot coffee.

"What's Cobra gone and done now?" the old salty sailor asks with a smile. "That video feed Cobra sent out yesterday didn't originate from Benzheen, or even Trucial Abysmia for that matter." She explains.

"So they beamed it from Cobra Island," Keel-Haul says taking a hard drink of his coffee.

"Correct sir." Lady Jaye nods. Keel-Haul places his mug on a nearby table. "That only means Cobra Commander isn't at the reins."

Hawk looks up, "Neither is Serpentor, he's busy over seeing the construction of the Cobra Consulate building."

"I guess this campaign isn't worth getting their hands dirty." states Keel-Haul.

"Although I wanted Cobra Commander, this lack of leadership can be to our advantage. Serpentor and Cobra Commander may hate one another, but when it comes to battle they put they're differences aside. The Twins, Mindbender, even this Overlord character; they'll fight one another just to get credit as the victor of this campaign."

Lady Jaye giggles, "You mean they're like kids fighting for their parents' attention."

"Something like that," Hawk smirks, "That would explain why there was no air opposition when T1 crossed over the bridge."

"And why Cobra slaughtered that village, they didn't gain any military advantage." confess Scarlett.

After finishing another sip of coffee, Keel-Haul remarks, "All those egos colliding."

Hawk gleams, "If Cobra ever had an Achilles heel, it's their lack of teamwork." He reaches over and fills his white mug full of java. "Now, all we have to do is use this to our advantage."

And with that Hawk takes a drink.

2323 Hours. It was the perfect setting large bolder size rocks dot the one side, while the other side is a huge stone like wall. Intel confirmed that Cobra would be passing through on their way toward Task Force 1. The Hammer lay hidden under a desert camo tarp; Dee-Jay, Shipwreck, and Deep Six are positioned along the large rock wall on the right while Gung-Ho, Spearhead, and Charbroil lay in wait behind boulders to the left.

Yes, Cobra would be coming through this desert pathway the only problem was...when?

What the hell am I doing here Shipwreck wonders to himself while his pet parrot Polly flaps his wings. "Shhhhhhhh...do ya want ta get us killed you dumb bird?" Shipwreck barks as if the parrot was human.

"'Quack'...Get us killed...get us killed...'Quack'." the bird squawks.

Gung-Ho always hated the wait, the watching, like his friend Spearhead he was ready for some action. "Here you go." Spearhead says from behind the large man, handing him an M.R.E. brownie.

"T'anks Mon ami." Gung-Ho says taking the treat, "What be da price?" Spearhead shakes his head, "No price, it's a thank you gift." Gung-Ho attempts to hand the brownie back

"I done did notin'."

Spearhead waves the giant off, "Maybe, maybe not but I still don't want to eat that junk."

Gung-Ho smiles, than rips into the desserts wrapping, Gung-Ho's love for Meal's Ready to Eat is well documented. Spearhead looks out into the emptiness of the desert, this is what he wanted and he wouldn't have it any other way...except maybe having some Cobra's to shoot.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**THE EARLY SHOW**

**1700 HOURS. MAY 7, 1992**

**Psyche-Out can not help but ask, **"Sir why are you calling all of the men together?" Duke looks his second in the eyes.

"Today's the day."

In disbelief Psyche-Out questions, "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Duke smiles, "A feeling. Years of battle experience, of being on both the offense and the defense. I feel it in every bone, every pore...but most importantly in my guts. Overlord can wait no longer, he has something to prove and tonight he's going to try just that." Duke climbs up the Equalizer battle tank leaving Psyche-Out astounded, there is something more to this man named Duke he deduces and that something is what makes him the best.

"Gentlemen," Duke announces, "Tonight we prepare for battle, not just any battle, but one which could decide this campaign." Every Joe listens intently to the Sergeants every word, "Cobra's elected to send their best against us, high praise from our enemy."

Duke smiles as he speaks, completely relaxed, "Now, I told Hawk not to worry, that we'll stand our ground, hell Cobra could send their whole army...but we'll not give an inch." Few men possess both strength and charisma, Duke has enough to share with those who don't.

"I don't want Hawk to think I'm a liar so you guys are going to have to help back me up on this one." Even through the over powering glare of the sun, the men can still see the Sergeant standing atop the Equalizer, calm and cool.

"Come hell or high water, we draw a line here and now, we do not bend, we do not break, no one passes this line!" passion fills Duke's face. "As Cobra retreats I want to hear every one of them sons a bitches say 'what the hell were we thinking?' Let's send a message to Benzheen, to Cobra Island, to the whole world...this is our line, don't cross it! Now let's get ready!" With that Duke drops down into a dust cloud, the Joe's scatter to fill their positions.

"Duke always knows what buttons to push," Roadblock swears.

"And that's the reason why Cobra's going to run into a wall here." Topside promises. Snake-Eye's silently approves as he takes up a position on the far left of the row of vehicles. Next to him rest another man of few words, Low-Light, many a Joe pondered who was deadlier: Snake-Eyes or Low-Light? It would appear Cobra would be the unlucky judge's of that.

Budo decided to dig in next to Downtown and Outback, a few more feet down the line Topside, Tripwire, and Mercer set up shop. Roadblock and Mainframe finished off the infantry line on the far right, placed just in front of the Equalizer battle tank manned by Heavy Duty, and Rock 'N Roll.

Duke sits in the turret ready to command and conquer; the Pulverizer lay in the middle with Dodger at the controls. Finally Psyche-Out and Cross-Country stand guard in the Heavy Articulated Vehicle Ordnance Carrier, a.k.a. the HAVOC.

Every man focused, prepared by the Master Sergeant, but as fate would have it another battle was to precede them.

Miles away, time moves slowly for the men of the Supply team, yet their guard never comes down. Their patience and endurance pays off, a single Stun carrying five Cobra troopers slowly creeps toward their position. The Cobra Officer stares at the dangerous passageway, "Perfect place for an ambush." he warns.

"We've been driving for days, through plenty of perfect ambush sights and not one G.I.Joe in view." A tired Tele-Viper says to his cautious squad leader. The Cobra Officer looks at him, "Don't let ye guard down so easily, they know were out here."

"Yes, I agree." the Tele-Viper concedes, "but Intelligence reports that their men are spread so thinly that separating them would leave their position almost defenseless against Overlord's main force."

"I did not become a Cobra Officer by listenin' ta Intel. Lads be on ye guard." the Scottish Cobra orders the Tele-Viper and the rest of his squad. As they drive closer to the exit of the boulder dotted area the Motor-Viper is overcome with anticipation, "Almost there." he says pretty much to himself. The sky is a purple-orange as the sun is swallowed by the desert, and the land is quite. "Almost there." he repeats, breathing a little harder.

"Do you see?" the rash Tele-Viper boasts, "Another would-be ambush passed agi..." He doesn't bother finishing his sentence, because it no longer has meaning. Gung-Ho was the first to jump up firing Baby off at will, the other Joe's soon followed.

"Get us out of 'ere!" the Cobra Officer screams as bullets come flying from behind. The Tele-Viper, who is manning the rear machine gun searches frantically for Deep Six's position, not taking into account Charbroil, who is hidden behind a large boulder. Taking careful aim, he quickly deletes the Tele-Viper as a threat. Blood splatters against the Cobra Officer, possibly even some brains. Uselessly he fires his P-08 Luger pistol at the rocks hoping to hit someone, anyone.

Shipwreck fires a round that slices threw the neck of a Desert Scorpion manning one of the front dual cannons. Blood spurts out endlessly; the Desert Scorpion feverishly covers the wound with his hand, praying somehow to keep from dying. Spearhead and Dee-Jay stand at the end of the path way, weapons blasting, quickly Spearhead finishes off the Viper manning the second cannon. The Motor-Viper in a panic turns the Stun into the boulders, whipping sand up. The vehicle smashes head first, the Cobra Officer, who was standing in the back, is sent flying a good twenty feet. Both his legs are shattered when he bounces off a large boulder.

The front wheel slams into a group of boulders causing the Stun to fall onto its side. The Motor-Viper, who was strapped in, tries to make a run for it, Gung-Ho and Baby quickly end his escape with three shots threw the chest. The Desert Scorpion, on the other hand doesn't even have enough strength to remove his seat belt, gasping for air he dies.

Full of pain, the Cobra Officer uses his arms to pull himself toward his P-08 Luger that lay 6 feet away. He hears the unmistakable sound of boot's stomping up sand headed in his direction. He turns his head just in time to see Spearhead standing over him. Thud! The bayonet plunges deep into the Cobra Officer's back and clear out his heart, he coughs up blood then dies.

Charbroil runs up to the wrecked Cobra Stun, "That's the last of 'em." he cheers.

Excited Shipwreck clamors, "Yahoo!" Polly flaps around on his shoulder, "'Quack'...Yahoo, yahoo...'Quack'."

Gung-Ho joins the flame-thrower at the wreck, "Not bad." He check's over the men in his unit, "An not one man hurt."

Spearhead steps next to him, "We should go join up with Duke, finish the job." he jokes.

Gung-Ho takes him seriously, "Da not be a bad idea, lets getter don'." he smiles. The men riding high off their victory cheer, the hunger for more action can not be denied. They load aboard the Hammer and peel out, hoping to make it in time for the next show.

Sneak Peek watches the Cobra Rage battle vehicle make its way through the desert landscape. "What is it?" Stalker hates to ask, Sneak Peek just hand's him the binoculars.

"A Cobra Rage," Stalker takes a deep breath, "Those things have more secret weapons than James Bond."

"Twin multi-shot high-intensity machine cannons housed under the dual-barreled concussion cannon. A swing-down projectile launcher, four laser computer guided air-to-air missiles, and a full-rotating front muzzle cannon surrounded by a battering ram." Sneak Peek pauses, "And if that's not enough, it can drop up to four land mines."

Stalker hands the Ranger back his binoculars, "You forgot to say that the vehicle is titanium reinforced."

"No," smirk's Sneak Peek, "I just didn't want to show off."

Stalker walks back to where the other men await news of their target, he looks them all in the face, "A Cobra Rage."

"Damn." is all Recoil can muster, Dusty thinks differently.

"Well, it shouldn't be traveling too fast since it's not built for the desert, and it's only got seating for three."

"Five," Stalker informs him, "There's two guys riding on the back."

"Dusty's right, the Tiger Sting and Badger should have no trouble out running the Rage." Hit & Run says.

"Unfortunately, we've got to destroy her, not race her," point's out Stalker.

"If those concussion cannons get a shot on either of our jeeps you can kiss those babies goodbye," Recoil adds.

Stalker scratches his head, "Even if we could find an acceptable ambush sight, all we'd end up doing is taking out the gunner and those two guys riding the back."

"We're going to need to use missiles to stop this monster," Hit & Run advises the group.

"You're right," agrees Stalker, "It's just that there's a weapon pointing out of every angle on that sucker, we can't even use one of our jeeps as bait." Dusty, flatly, says it, "There's just one thing ta do, just do it."

"Oh, you'll make a great leader one day Dusty." Stalker jokes. The Ranger looks over his small group, the men know the risks involved but this was the task assigned to them and they were more than willing to give it their all. Stalker takes a deep breath, "Well one thing is for sure, we're going to attack it from behind."

"Why the bloody hell do we have ta go the long way?" the Viper driving the Cobra Rage questions.

The Alley-Viper seated next to him responses, "Because Overlord said, and that's good enough for me." The Viper continues complaining.

"But why couldn't he have sent a Hiss?"

"Stop your belly aching, if we play our cards right we could end up being the hero's of this battle, hell, maybe even this war," the Alley-Viper tells him. "What do ya mean, heroes?" the Viper asks.

He explains, "I heard Master Sergeant Duke is leading the Joe forces, one good shot and..."

"Wait a bloody second, are you serious, Master Sergeant Duke?" the Viper interrupts in disbelief.

"Yes, now like I was saying one good shot and..." again the Alley-Viper is cut off.

Still shocked the Viper asks, "The same Master Sergeant Duke who lead the assault on the China Island Military base during the China Island invasion?"

"I guess so," answer's the Alley-Viper, "all that matters is that it's Duke." Uneasy the Viper remarks, "I was there at the military base, the place was demolished, I lost a lot of bloody good friends." Although annoyed, the Alley-Viper decides to continue his original sentence.

"One good shot and we're legends."

"Yea, one good shot and..." this time the Viper is cut off as the twin machine cannons come to life.

Ratatatatatatatat! The Alley-Viper grabs the radio mike, "What's going on back there?" he yell's.

"Can't talk, Joe's attacking!" the Rock-Viper responds.

The cannon turret is totally turned about face allowing the Rock-Viper to unload on the two speeding G.I. Joe jeeps. Dusty, who is driving the Tiger Sting, fire's the small hood mounted machine gun. The bullets just bounce off of the Rage's dense skin. The Badger jump's a sand dune, Hit & Run's hooked his rifle to the roll bar but hasn't had a chance to fire it off yet. A few bullets rattle their way into the Badger, but cause no damage, Hit & Run made sure to use the Badger's Advanced Antenna to jam any transitions the Cobra's may try to make.

The two jeep's race around the slower Rage, but produce little damage. The two Cobra Saw-Vipers riding on the back of the Rage try desperately to return fire. Stalker, Sneak Peek, and Recoil pop up from under the sand, their rifles roaring a few rounds rip threw one of the Saw-Viper's, killing him. As he fall's backwards, his large mini-chain gun catches on to the second Saw-Viper causing both Semi Automatic Weapons Vipers to tumble into the sand. The Saw-Viper just barely misses getting run over by the speeding Joe jeeps. Quickly to his feet, the Saw-Viper searches frantically for his heavy machine gun, as he makes a grab for it one of Recoil's grenades goes off tearing his body apart. With the Cobra guard dead now all Stalker, Sneak Peek, and Recoil can do is watch.

Hit & Run fires off one of his ground-hugging surface-to-surface missiles, it explodes just next to the Rage causing sand to shower the Rock-Viper. Through the explosion, the multi-shot machine cannons fire, shaking the Badger with great force. One of the shots bursts the radiator while another goes through Hit & Run's arm. He shout's out in pain, the Badger still taking the punishment sputters, now an easy target. Dusty speeds around to the Rage trying to draw the gunner's attention, he gets it. The Rock-Viper let's loose all four of his land mines, Dusty turn's hard right to dodge the first, but is unable to get bye the second.

The blast comes from underneath the Tiger Sting, lifting the jeep high in the air, causing it to flip three times before coming to a stop. "Ohhhh..." Dusty moans as he touches his cheek, blood drips down his face, still coherent he reaches over and grabs his rifle. As he unbuckles himself, the Cobra Rage turn's around for another strike. Dusty hastily pull's him self out of the vehicle just as the Rage ram's headlong into the wreck. The Tiger Sting skids upon impact, fire and derby spray Dusty, who is able to shoot a few rounds that bounce off the armor of the Rage.

Whoosh! Another of the Badger's missiles flings toward the Rage, this time it connects, blowing apart the cannon turret and Rock-Viper.

Flames ripple the top of the Rage the Alley-Viper takes aim with the front mounted chain gun. Round after round hit the Badger, Hit & Run kicks the jeep in reverse but smoke from the radiator blurs his sight. The projectile launcher swings down, revealing it's self, the heavy-duty rounds tear throw the Badger, like a hot knife through butter. The engine of the Badger explodes in a rush of flames, and Hit & Run decides now's a good time to abandon the jeep.

Jumping through the smoke and flames, he finds a small piece of cover as the Cobra Rage smashes its battering ram into the Badger. Hit & Run watches as his beloved jeep slide backwards to the bottom of a sand hill.

The Rage begins to pull back for another strike when the flames on the turret ignite the ammo of the multi-shot machine. Rounds sound off, hitting the air-to-air missiles. Ka-Boom! The back half of the Rage blows up causing the vehicle to totally stop.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here!" the Viper cry's as he opens the metal hatch and exits, unknown to him that during the explosion a large piece of metal shot into the Alley-Viper's spine, killing him instantly. The first thing the Viper feel's is the sharp pain of hot bullets passing threw his leg and stomach, he would return fire except he forgot his weapon when he bailed out. Dusty doesn't take long to place another couple of shot's into the Viper's chest, taking him down. With the Cobra Viper dead, Dusty turns his attention to his teammate, "Hit & Run, Hit & Run!"

"I'm okay," the Light Infantryman's voice comes back. Dusty limps up to him, blood running down his face.

"Your arm," he asks.

Hit & Run hold's his forearm tightly, blood dripping, "They got a lucky shot I guess."

At this time, Stalker, Sneak Peek, and Recoil finally catch up, weapons ready. Instinctively, Stalker, a trained medic, gives treatment to Hit & Run's wounded forearm.

"You guy's did it," Sneak Peek congratulates.

Dusty wipes his cheek with a desert camo handkerchief, "But was the price worth it?" Stalker looks up as he bandages Hit & Run's right arm.

"That Rage may have done more damage if it reached Task Force 1, so although we lost our only means of transportation, saving some of those guy's lives was well worth the trade."

Dusty looks out into the desert, "Yea, I guess so...I just hope it saves them all." The fire from the wrecked vehicle's light the blackened night, only miles away the real battle begins.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE MAIN EVENT**

**2342 HOURS. MAY 7, 1992**

**As the men of Patrol Team 2 fight desperately to destroy the Cobra Rage,** Overlord prepares to give the order to attack.

"Still no word from either the Stun or Rage unit's sir," the Golden Lieutenant informs the leader.

"Then we must assume G.I.Joe has destroyed them," Overlord calmly states.

"But sir," questions the Lieutenant, "Master Sergeant Duke only commands a unit of fifteen men, and three assault vehicles, he couldn't have, wouldn't have cut his forces in half."

Still calm, Overlord explains, "It would seem Brigadier General Hawk may have had a hand in this." Overlord puts his gold helmet on, "I placed both units anticipating that they would be attacked, I speculated Duke would be forced to divide his army...it would appear that I was wrong."

"None the less, our forces here are sufficient enough to defeat the Master Sergeant," Overlord says as he slips his black gloves on.

To that the Golden Lt. asks, "So both units were nothing more than diversions?"

"Diversions," Overlord looks at his first officer a bit annoyed, "Tool's of war, nothing more."

Overlord check's his pistol than holster it, "The assault begins now."

"Yes sir." the Golden Lt. salutes, than leaves his leader's tent.

You're everything I thought you would be Master Sergeant Duke, the most worthy of enemies a challenge to even my leadership. My only wish is that after you have been defeated on the battlefield, as you lie dying in a pool of blood, that you may look up to me and know who truly is the overlord of war. I salute you Master Sergeant Duke, for your death and defeat will finally appoint me the one true leader of Cobra. Done reflecting to him self, Overlord exit's his command tent, his army at the ready.

Slowly, he marches to his Dictator Command Vehicle. Once seated he raise his fist, "Let the battle begin!" he lowers his fist and the Cobra vehicles sound off thunderous cries as the engines rev. The air support was on its way, the men were ready, the board was set, and there was no turning back.

Updraft and Free Fall scramble to the Retaliator, the intercom blares in the background, "All pilot's to their aircraft, repeat all pilot's to their aircraft...this is not a drill." No, this isn't a drill and Countdown knows that as he boards the Sky Hawk. After days of standing on alert Cobra has finally decided to attack. A midnight battle Dogfight thinks to him self, it could get ugly.

Windmill on the other hand could care less his Skystorm Cross Wing is equipped with the latest targeting and radar technology to date. Day or night, he won't be able to tell the difference.

"Let me show you how to really fly this hot dog, Lift-Ticket," Slip-Stream jokes as he straps himself in.

Lift-Ticket smiles, "I don't need no lessons on crashin'." The Oklahoma boy teases.

"Ouch." is all Slip-Stream can comeback with.

Lift-Ticket peeks back into the cargo area of the Tomahawk, "You boys ready to go?" Stretcher and Lifeline nod.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Lifeline responds, neither medic is looking forward to the coming carnage.

The Locus is the first to take off, "Looks like Major Altitude's ready to rock and roll," Crazylegs shares with Ace.

"I hope so." is all the gambling man says in response. Crazylegs thinks to himself, maybe his friend has his poker face on.

One by one each aircraft leaves the airfield, disappearing into the dead of night.

The Joe's listen as the once quite night is filled with the growls of engines, a dust cloud slowly grows, blocking out the moon and all goes pitch black. The soldiers wait in the dark they know all too well the true nature of the cloud. "Here they come boys, wait until their in range, than fire at will!" yell's Duke, tension in his words.

Although both armies are evenly matched when if comes too heavy armor, the Cobra infantry outnumber the Joe's 5 to 1...making the odds almost even. Ka-Boom! Dodger fires off the Pulverizer cannon, anticipation getting the better of the young soldier. The explosion erupts, no where near the oncoming assault force.

Again Duke yells, "When their in range, not before!"

Suddenly his radar screen begins to bleep as the sky is filled with the earth shattering sounds of jet engines, both Joe and Cobra. Mercer gazes up into the dark blue-black sky, "There has to be over twenty aircraft up there." he guesses in awe.

"I think you might be right, Mercer," Downtown agrees, "Today's going to be a day none of us are going to forget." Loud blasts echo from the sky above, their battle has already begun, and now so would the infantries.

"Now!" Duke order's at the top of his lungs, simultaneously the HAVOC, Pulverizer, and Equalizer sound off, sending a clear message to Cobra and to their leader, Overlord.

The Dictator rocks as the shot from the Pulverizer rips a crater into the small dirt roadway, "Return fire!" Overlord commands.

Boom Boom Boom Boom! The Cobra vehicles retaliate, punching into the Joe fortification. Closer the Cobra Assault team advances, finally reaching the position where Overlord gives the order to "Charge!"

A totally shocking, yet bold order from the strategist; over fifty Cobra's rush the battlefield yelling war cries, a truly magnificent sight to be seen.

"Shit." is Budo's first thought his second is to start shooting. Every Joe follows the same. An Incinerator and Toxo-Viper buckle over caused by Roadblock unloading his 50. caliber Browning heavy machine gun.

Tripwire, Mercer, and Mainframe take shots in the darkness unknowingly knocking out two, Frag-Vipers and a Laser-Viper. Outback fires towards the howls, pellets of sand take flight around him due to incoming rounds. Cobra was charging with all guns a blazing. Low-Light uses his night vision equipment to track down targets while Snake-Eyes just senses' them. Downtown sends a mortar special delivery, Ka-Boom! A Cobra Guard flies threw the air minus his left leg.

The blast illuminates the dark battlefield for but a second, giving glimpse to the advancing Cobra's. Life turns to slow motion as the Joe's take in the wave of Vipers, SAW-Vipers, Frag-Vipers, Rock-Vipers, Toxo-Vipers, Techno-Vipers, Tele-Vipers, Night-Vipers, Astro-Vipers, Alley-Vipers, HEAT-Vipers, Laser-Vipers, Range-Vipers, Desert Scorpions, Incinerators, B.A.T.S., Cobra Soldiers, and Cobra Officers. Without fear these enemies…these soldiers rushed the G.I.Joe trench line. Men from various countries with various beliefs; some fought for money, others enjoyment, while a large fraction fought because they believed in Cobra and what it stands for. One thing was for sure, on this day they fought as one, with a belief in Overlord. They would earn the respect of each and every Joe who fought against them, there in that dark deserted desert place.

Methodically Low-Light picks another target to kill, this time a Rock-Viper. With master marksmanship the bullet flies threw the Rock-Viper's heart, killing him.

The power of the HAVOC, Equalizer, and Pulverizer is unleashed on the oncoming Cobras scattering bodies everywhere. Topside takes aim as a low flying Cobra Fang crosses over head, firing its nose cannon; he quickly takes cover while it passes bye.

"I'm going after the Fang." Countdown radios while plotting an intercept course. Bullets pounce on the Sky Hawk's armor when he passes low over the battlefield. Ratatatatatat! The Sky Hawk's forward mounted cannon rattles off, lead enters the Fang's shell but cause little damage. Unexpectedly, a Fang II jumps on Countdown's tail, its 20mm secto-barrel cannon cuts into the Sky Hawks thrusters.

"Man!" Countdown bites, the right jet thruster begins to smoke. He swivels the Sky Hawk hopping to dodge a few of the Fang II's rounds. Boom! The Fang II disappears into a ball of fire, courtesy of the Equalizer.

"Thanks," Countdown says to the infantrymen than turns his attention back to the Fang, "Now to pay you back." The side port mass-blaster cannon's crack as they plow into the Cobra Fang. Desperately the Cobra pilot tries to make an emergency landing but only manages to crash nose first into the earth exploding on impact.

Although smoking heavily, Countdown opts not to leave his teammates and stays and fights, quickly turning the Sky Hawk toward the air battle. Ting Ting Ting Ting Ting! The sounds of bullets echo through the Retaliator. Updraft pilots the helicopter straight towards the attacking Cobra Sea Ray. Both pilots fire all their weapons, but it's the Retaliator's missiles that land on target.

The Sea Ray's cockpit burst apart, the remaining pieces rain down on the helpless Cobra infantry.

The Skystriker tangles with the Night Raven while the Skystorm handles the Stiletto this leaves the Cobra Rattler unabated. Wild Weasel swoop's down from the heavens dropping his payload from hell, three PL-MK48 Wave Sensor Cluster bombs to be exact. The Equalizer has only a split-second to react; Duke rotates the turret in an attempt to return fire but fails. The Rattler's cluster bombs impact on the ground totaling the Silver Mirage and Road Toad, thankfully the Equalizer is spared. Duke fires the M-80A Anti-lock machine guns, hoping to sway Wild Weasel from making a second pass.

The midsection of the Night Raven is a mess of flames, and the Strato-Viper pilot is dead from a stray bullet. The Weapons Officer can only watch in horror as the jet spins out of control. "We're going after Wild Weasel," Ace informs his co-pilot after dispatching the Night Raven.

"I don't think that Condor's going to let us," Crazylegs responds back to his friend, as the Cobra fighter fires at the Skystriker.

Elsewhere the Skystorm is forced to break off its attack on the Stiletto when the Cobra Python Conquest gets a lock with its Aim-12 Light Sparrow missiles. The warning light flashes 'Lock' just as the Python pilot fires.

Windmill kicks the Skystorm into a straight nose-dive, just dodging the attack. Using the Skystorm's propellers to his advantage he quickly regains control of the cross wing chopper, turning toward his attacker. Whoosh, Whoosh! Windmill lets loose two Aim-24 Trimmed Sparrow missiles. Not as skilled as his Joe adversary the Cobra pilot flies straight into the incoming missiles. The first hits the right wing blasting it right off the plane the second hits the nose of the Cobra Python.

With this threat dealt with Windmill asks him self, "Now where did that Stiletto run off too?" No sooner does he say the words than the sounds of bullets ripping into metal fill the canopy. The red Stiletto dives from above and the two birds of prey pick up where they left off.

"Mudfighter, to Sky Hawk and Locust, I'm going in for an attack run. Cover me," Dogfight tells his fellow airmen. He pull's the Mudfighter into a bombing run, attacking the Cobra forces from the side. Just as he reaches Overlord's Assault Force the Rattler fires two AEA-56 Short Range missiles his way. Dogfight tries to evade the attack, but in his heart he knows that the slow moving Mudfighter won't be able too. Alert to the situation, Dogfight drops his Mudfighter's complete load of Cluster bombs, all twenty-four. As the Rattler's missiles collide into the Mudfighter's hull, it's Dogfight's dying wish that his payload strike true. Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom Boom!

The Cluster bombs land sending Cobra infantrymen in every direction, killing many but leaving the heavy assault vehicles untouched. What's left of the Mudfighter crashes into the desert causing Countdown to cry out, "Dogfight!"

Impulsively, he pushes the Sky Hawk into an intercept course hopping to get a shot at Wild Weasel. The Locust can only watch helplessly as his friend makes a valiant effort to avenge their fallen comrade.

The Rattler turns to face the would-be attacker, while Countdown presses the trigger button, firing round after round denting up the Cobra tank killer. Wild Weasel returns the favor in full, discharging the Rattler's huge Vulcan cannon. Hot bullets speed threw the Sky Hawk canopy, hitting Countdown in the legs and stomach, and wrecking the controls...but Countdown wouldn't quit. As fate would have it, the Sky Hawk was the one to quit her right jet thruster finally went out sending the aircraft into an uncontrollable spin.

The master pilot that he is, Wild Weasel uses the situation to his advantage locking on another AEA-56 missile.

The Sky Hawk is blasted out of the sky to the cheer of the Cobra infantrymen below. The old man had proven his worth, now what about the young upstart?

Vapor waits until the Retaliator is preoccupied with the Cobra Mamba than charges. There is little Updraft could do but curse and take the pain. The V.O.L.T. Hurricane's 75mm cannon does little damage to the Retaliator's body shaft, but add to that the Mamba firing all five of her 'Serpentor' 9mm RRF machine guns and that makes for a sticky situation.

"There goes our radar and transmission systems," Free Fall informs the crafty pilot, rounds splatter the side as the Retaliator turns.

"She'll hold together," Updraft assures his co-pilot while the Hurricane prepares for another attack, this time head on.

Ratatatatatatata! The bullets hit the chopper cracking the canopy glass...Boom! The explosion snaps both men back in their seats.

"That was one of the Mamba's Diablo missiles!" Free Fall yells smoke filling the cockpit. Fire and smoke twirl from the right side of the Retaliator, yet unbelievably it continues to fly.

Updraft bites his lip, "We're not going to be able to take too much more of this."

"Are you suggesting we return to base?" asks Free Fall.

"It's the only thing we can do," Updraft explains dejected, "We'll be no good to the team dead." Free Fall begrudgingly agrees.

Vapor places a few more shots into the Joe Helicopter causing a fuel leak. The Retaliator begins to exit the battlefield continuing to take hits from the Mamba's cannons.

"Their retreating, should we follow?" the Gyro-Viper inquires.

"No," Vapor responds, "Let them go, concentrate your weapons on the Joe aircraft's that are still a threat."

The Joe's in the Tomahawk watch the Retaliator retreat, both Lift-Ticket and Slip-Stream want to help him but know that the Tomahawk could not stand up to the Cobra aircraft's. Why did I have to get shot down Slip-Stream thinks to him self.

Major Altitude also knows full well that his little chopper, the Locust, doesn't stand a chance in hell against the big boys, yet he makes a bee-line toward the Mamba. Firing the Locust's powerful duel armor-shattering machine guns he immediately gets the Mamba's attention.

"This little flies mine!" the Gyro-Viper barks, like Vapor would waste his time with such a target. The Locust buzzes bye the larger helicopter again firing off a few rounds, what the Locust doesn't have in size it more than makes up in speed. The Gyro-Viper rapidly grows annoyed and turns in pursuit, attempting desperately to get a shot.

Swirling left and right the small Locust evades both the Mamba's machine guns and missile lock.

"Damn." the Gyro-Viper gripes while he speeds to keep up, "Just give me one shot...and your history," he says to himself.

An experienced pilot is always aware of his surroundings that's what separates the boys from the men. So worried about getting a clear shot, the Gyro-Viper failed to notice that Major Altitude has lead him straight into the Equalizer, Pulverizer, and HAVOC's line of fire.

"Let him have it!" radios Major Altitude to his counterparts on the ground. The Cobra Mamba jerks violently the Joe's two most dominant tanks take shots at the disoriented gunship pilot. The Locust does an about face, locks on its Heat-Seeking missiles, and fires. The explosion lights the whole battlefield and the Mamba slowly crashes, his propellers still fighting to stay airborne.

"Not so tough without the Hurricane to back you up huh!" mocks Major Altitude.

High above Crazylegs brings his partner and the Air team commander up to date, "We've lost Dogfight and Countdown, also the Retaliator is heading back to base." In the back of his mind Ace hears the man, but at that moment he's only worried about one thing...firing a Phoenix missile up the Cobra Condor's tail pipe.

The Aero-Viper isn't sure when he lost control of this battle with Captain Brad 'Ace' Armbruster, or if he ever was in control. The Astro-Viper manning the aft guns has a slightly different outlook on the situation; fear consumes him at the sight of the Phoenix missile streaking towards him. Now was as good a time as any to become a praying man, "Our father who..."

Chaboom! The Condor's tail bursts into a beautiful orange and red, the fire helps set off a few of the Condor's drop bombs held in the wings. Boom...Boom Boom! The Aero-Viper, in a futile gesture, tries to disengage the forward section of the Condor but is too late the explosion sends the once grand fighter to disappear into the desert.

"Where is Wild Weasel?" is all Ace wants to know. Crazylegs scans his computer screens.

"He's lining himself up for a bombing strife..." he doesn't have a chance to finish. The powerful jet thrusters kick in, speeding the jet into a deadly confrontation with the Rattler.

It's said that every man has an equal, no matter how great the man, there is always another. Ace believes this to be true, for as many pilots as he has had the privilege to meet in his long Air Force career, no pilot, no Joe for that matter has impressed him as much as the man known only as Wild Weasel.

The Skystriker's E-81 Aero Vulcan Cannon greets the Rattler first, causing Wild Weasel to turn his head wondering who would dare. Though it hurts him, what would pass as a smile crosses the man's disfigured mouth, most men would fear the idea of facing Ace and his Skystriker in one-on-one battle, Wild Weasel welcomes it. For he knows there is no finer pilot in the world than the man code named: Ace.

Funny, if both pilot's were to meet in a bar they would no doubt kick back a couple of drinks and share war stories like old friends...but as fate would dictate neither man will meet face to face and shake hands. No, their destiny lies in the sky, man against man...if there really is such a thing as honor in battle, than these two are the definition.

It is a pity only one man can win.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**THE BATTLE RAGES ON...**

**0058 HOURS. MAY 8, 1992**

**Budo can barely see the Cobra Condor crash in the pitch black of the night, **much less hear the explosion over the constant crackling of automatic rifles. He pops an oncoming Cobra Viper with his Uzi 9mm, "They just keep coming!" he hollers.

"Than we'll just have to keep shooting!" Outback shouts in return, while loading a fresh clip into his rifle. Roadblock cut's into a couple of Frag-Vipers, riddling their bodies with his enormous Browning 50. caliber heavy machine gun. Scrutinize the darkness the best he can, Roadblock searches for a new target when a bullet stings threw his left arm two inches above his elbow.

"Aghhh..." Roadblock whispers, refusing to show any weakness, his heavy machine gun tumbles into the sand. Mainframe pivots toward his teammate. "Roadblock are you alright?" he asks. Roadblock waves the hacker off, opting to take care of the wound himself. His large hand reaches into his BDU's pants pocket and retrieves one of the rags he uses on his machine gun. Blood continues to spill out while Roadblock ties the wound up tight. If Cobra thought that was enough to take me out of this fight than they're in for a surprise, Roadblock thinks to himself as he raises his Browning 50. caliber up from the desert floor. Mainframe can't help but smile while he watches his friend mow down a lone Toxo-Viper, now Roadblock's mad.

The hot rounds beat into the sandbags that line the roadway, unfazed Downtown lobs another mortar shell into the assaulting Cobra army. Thump! Mercer fights the urge to cover his ears, even with earplugs Downtown's mortar cannon is as loud as hell. He fires at a Cobra Guard hoping to keep his mind off tomorrow's headache; his rounds split threw the Cobra's legs tripping him.

The Guard hits the ground hard smashing his shoulder on a rock, his knees both a bloody pulp. Hopelessly, he crawls in retreat, wishing to lose Mercer, only to find the barrel of Topside's weapon pointed at him. The Cobra Guard's back rips open, blood red mixes with Cobra blue from Topside's attack.

Two Night-Viper's creep silently towards the Joe position, using their night vision goggles to their advantage unfortunately for them they're not the only ones who can see in the dark. A round zips into the neck of the first Night-Viper killing him instantly, the second anxiously looks around for the sniper...but it's to late. His night vision scope shatters from a shot to the head, Low-Light watched the dead Night-Viper drop to his knees.

Ka-Boom! The HAVOC's imposing twin-cannons sound out their deafening cry, so loud that Cross-Country is forced to turn the volume up on his radio so he can hear his Merle Haggard tape.

Likewise, the Equalizer cannons fire hoping to score a hit of some kind, but Duke knows better. Cobra can't keep this up all night he thinks to himself, why send your infantry to certain death Overlord, what do you hope to gain?

Overlord stands his ground while a large explosion goes off next to him none of his infantry has managed to pass the Joe's defensive line alive, what a shame he reflects. Merely a set back, not a failure; he picks up the radio. "Lieutenant prepare the second assault wave," Overlord orders.

"Yes sir." the Golden Lt. responds with his voice but not his heart. The primary assault team was supposed to brake through the Joe line and cause disarray, no such luck. The two Strike teams that were to attack both sides of the Joe team, neither survived long enough to make it to the battle. Air support was going to provide close cover for the infantry and motorized teams assaults, but is now tied up in a fight for air superiority. Nothing about this mission was going right the Golden Lt. thought to himself as he prepares to lead the secondary assault team...at least it couldn't get any worse.

"We've got ourselves a Mexican stand off Heavy Duty." Rock 'N Roll say's to the younger tank driver. Heavy Duty was about to agree when the radio begins crackling.

"This is the Supply Team...permission to join the battle..." the voice of Dee-Jay requests.

Allowing him self to smile, Duke replies, "Do you really have to ask?"

The Hammer jump's over a sand dune, and pulls alongside the Equalizer battle tank. Spearhead, Gung-Ho, and Charbroil leap out leaving Deep Six, Shipwreck, and Dee-Jay to man the Hammer's weapons. Duke yells down to the three men.

"Glad you could make it, find a target and start shooting!" The men quickly split up: Charbroil takes up a position next to Roadblock, Gung-Ho jumps behind the sandbags, and Spearhead excitedly falls into place between Low-Light and Budo. Not there a second Spearhead tags a small group of Cobra's rushing their position. After which he turns to Budo.

"I'm finally where I belong." he grins.

"I'll say." Budo agrees before the two return their attention back to the battlefield.

The Hammer's entrance to the battle hadn't gone unnoticed by Overlord, who was again on the radio with the Golden Lt. "We can no longer wait for air support," Overlord informs his second, "You will take the secondary assault wave and attack the left section of the G.I.Joe defensive line. You will use the Heavy Armor's attack as a diversion."

"Sir?" the Golden Lt. starts to ask.

"You have never questioned my orders before, do not start now." snap's Overlord, "That is the Joe's weakest defense point our tanks will keep their heads down, over run them."

"Yes sir," the Golden Lt. respectfully responds, "I'll do my best."

"No," Overlord tells him with an ice chill in his voice, "You'll do better than that." Overlord has never spoken to him in this manner before the situation must be grim the Golden Lt. Viper concludes to himself.

Explosions rock the battlefield, the HAVOC taking aim at the HISS and HISS II tanks. The Lieutenant dodges a close burst that blasts a group of Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers. Cleaved body parts rain down around him as he steps through puddles of blood. The steel-bonded rear hatch on the Hiss II tank slowly opens revealing the personal compartment. The Golden Lt. stands at the doorway staring at the faces of all the Cobra soldiers crammed in the over packed compartment. He sees the excitement and fear in each man they have been waiting in the tank for this, their special assignment.

Seven Cobra infantrymen jog up to the Lieutenant, "We are ready to assist you sir," the oriental Tele-Viper reports.

"I'll need every man, welcome." The Golden Lt. responds.

Now was the moment of truth, this small group of Cobra's were going to try what a force of over fifty men couldn't...break through the Joe line to the other side.

"Everything hinges on this maneuver men, we can achieve victory or death, no other." he preaches to his team. Swiftly the soldiers exit the compartment, the Golden Lt. and his team of 15 heavily armed Cobra's set out on their assignment, one which they have to accomplish.

On Overlord's order all of the Cobra's mechanized heavy armor fire at the same time sending a mammoth salvo toward the Joe line.

"Incoming!" Charbroil clamors as the Joe's scramble to grab whatever cover they can. The sky of missiles come down ravaging the Joe position, eruption surround the Equalizers position. Ka-Blam! The front half of the Hammer jeep is toasted, rapidly Shipwreck slides out of the gunner's seat only singed. He catches up to Deep Six and Dee-Jay behind the Equalizer tank, "Thanks for waitin' for me guys," Shipwreck can't help but wisecrack. Tripwire, Mainframe, and Roadblock brace when another missile descends a few feet in front of them. Ba-Boom! Hot shrapnel skewers Mainframe's radio backpack, he rushes to unstrap the burning metal. Mainframe coughs from the thick smoke, once free he checks on his fellow Joe's.

Over his left shoulder he can see Roadblock shake the sand off his bald head while over his right shoulder he sees the burnt body of Tripwire. Immediate, he climb's over to his friend's side totally ignoring another rocket that lands behind the Pulverizer.

"Tripwire!" he yells as he turns the fallen Joe over, Tripwire's face is unrecognizable. Mainframe doesn't even have time to morn his friend, since he is forced down when a missile finishes off the Hammer in the background.

Flames engulf the Hammer, Duke spy's the Cobra Assault Team finally moving forward, "Here they come!" he warns his unit. The missiles tremble the right defensive wall, leaving Outback, Budo, Low-Light, Spearhead, and Snake-eyes at alert on the left. Psyche-Out watches the drama unfold from atop the HAVOC he can clearly see the HISS tank discover one of Tripwire's land mines. The HAVOC shudders as the Hiss II tries to exact revenge for his fallen partner. He follows up by firing a missile on the HAVOC's position, fortunately it lands between his target and the Pulverizer.

Smoke fills the already dark sky when the Golden Lt. and his team of men rush the left section of the defensive line. Shockingly the Cobra soldiers appear from the dark right on top of the Joe's position. The Joe's attempted to return fire when a speedy Desert Scorpion tackles Outback sending the two into a roll. Budo unloads his Uzi pointblank into a Night-Viper's stomach. Outback's the first to his feet, pulls his survival knife free. The Desert Scorpion doesn't have time to react Outback stabs him multiple times in the rib cage. Psyche-Out draws his Beretta 9mm for close quarter combat while Spearhead impales a Viper on his bayonet. Psyche-Out stands atop the gunner's seat firing blindly into the oncoming traffic, "There on our position, we're going to have to fall back!" Psyche-Out reluctantly says.

Somehow over all the sounds of death and destruction Low-Light hears these words, he glances toward Psyche-Out. A grenade explodes while the two men exchange gazes, Psyche-Out can see pure determination in Low-Light's eyes. With that look Low-Light climbs up over the trench line.

"Low-Light!" Psyche-Out shouts out before another grenade blast knocks him off the HAVOC.

Low-Light stands tall atop the trench taking aim with his sniper rifle, Ka-Pow! A Tele-Viper falls to the ground as he resets his bolt action rifle. With lightning quick speed Low-Light swivels his torso to the left and lines a shot threw a HEAT-Viper, like a demon spawned he continues dropping men at will. Another blast forces Budo, Spearhead, and Outback to take cover, meanwhile Snake-Eyes fires at a couple of Cobra's attacking from the far left. Psyche-Out picks himself up off the sandy ground and turns toward the oncoming Cobra's, they fill his entire line of sight...and standing in the middle is one man.

Stunned, the Golden Lt. yells out, "Kill him! He's only one man..." his last words are undistinguishable. One of Low-Light's shots goes cleanly through the Golden Lieutenant's helmet and faceplate ripping its way into his forehead, killing him.

Psyche-Out slams against the hard dirt used to fortify the trench line, his Beretta in hand, "Low-Light got their leader...we've got to charge them now...while their in disarray."

The Joe's agree and begin to climb up out of the trench when Low-Light hears the unmistakable thud of a grenade landing in the sand. He looks down at the small device and a feeling of understanding overcomes him, his only response is to aim at another target, taking yet another man with him.

Boom! The grenade goes off causing a Range-Viper to yell out in excitement. "He's down! We can take them now!"

That is about the time he notices the charging Joe's, Psyche-Out places a few shots into the Range-Viper's chest shutting him up permanently. A Saw-Viper tries to turn and run but Outback shoots his legs out from underneath him. He's forced to the ground in pain only to look up and see Budo and Spearhead run bye. Unfavorably for the Saw-Viper, Outback wasn't far behind the two and planned to finish what he started. The Joe's charge the tracer filled battlefield like warrior poets.

A Frag-Viper sees the duo of Joe's racing towards him and begins to toss a grenade. Spearhead shoots the Cobra in the shoulder causing him to drop the grenade in front of himself. Boom! The Frag kills both the Frag-Viper and wounds a nearby Incinerator. Budo and Spearhead run by the Cobra's stopping only to stab the wounded Incinerator with his bayonet.

That's when the pain sets in Spearhead cringes as he looks down at the blood rushing from his rib cage. He falls to one knee he hadn't even realized he was shot. Although lightheaded, Spearhead refuses to go down, using his rifle he helps himself get back to his feet. Ignoring the pain he continues the charge, shooting a Cobra B.A.T. who didn't know when to retreat. A retreating Rock-Viper's hands wave in the air as Snake-Eyes shoot's him down, not the best way to go Psyche-Out thinks to him self once he comes to a halt.

He studies the battlefield while he catches his breath. What was once filled with Cobra's is now littered with corpses...Cobra's gambit was repelled. If Overlord wanted to win this battle, than he would have to do it himself.

Overlord watches the Joe's finish off the last of his Secondary Assault team, an explosion from the immobilized HISS breaks his concentration. These Joe's, they fight with passion, they fight with heart, they fight with all the emotions that Cobra troops could never hope to possess, they believe in what their fighting for...and that is why I am doomed to fail, Overlord concludes to himself.

A land mine explodes flipping Overlord out of his Dictator command vehicle, even the dead Joe's continue to fight. Regaining his senses, Overlord stands up unharmed from the blast. He takes one last look at the G.I.Joe defensive line, the line he would never cross.

The Hiss II tries with all it's might to break through the Equalizers armored shell, but just can't get the right shot, the blast causes sparks to drip off of the tanks camouflaged pattern. The Maggot digs up earth with a shot that forces Roadblock and Charbroil to take cover yet only causes little damage. The once continues wave of charging Cobra's has now dwindled into a handful of dug in men.

One in particular is a loyal Cobra Guard who sensing defeat pull's the pins on all of his grenades transforming him self into a human bomb. He charges shouting, "For the glory of Cobra!"

Topside spots him and fires, dropping the Cobra well short of his heroic goal. That's all a Saw-Viper hidden behind a dead Toxo-Viper needs to get a clear shot on the Joe. The heavy caliber round rips threw Topside's orange vest and exit's his back, collapsing him in pain. Mainframe and Mercer rush to his aid. Mainframe quickly removes Topside's vest revealing the gaping wound desperately he applies pressure to the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Stray rounds zing past the MIT graduate.

"Mercer, you're going to have to radio Medivac!" he yells. Mercer understands and runs between gunfire to the Pulverizer.

"Give me the radio!" he hollers over a small blast just behind the tank. Duke watches as Dodger hands Mercer the mike, he can almost hear the man pled for a medic. Duke ponders to himself, come on Overlord...you don't want to die here today.

As if Duke and Overlord shared some sort of Psychic connection, Overlord agrees. The strategist climbs up the back of the Maggot, where a Viper asks. "Are you alright sir?" Overlord doesn't respond the look in his eyes is all the answer the Viper needs. Overlord slowly lifts the radio mike to his mouth, in calm voice masking his anger, "Full retreat." the proud man orders. The battle, or more to the point, the whole entire war was lost in Overlord's eyes.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**DESERT GRAVES**

**0202 HOURS. MAY 8, 1992**

**As the battle on the ground comes to a close, **the fight for the heavens only heats up; Windmill and his Skystorm have their hands full with the Stiletto, both continuing to ghost one another.

Ace and Wild Weasel on the other hand are throwing everything they have at each other, in what would be their final battle together. Ace draws first blood as the Skystriker's Vulcan cannon thrusts into the Rattler's left side, quickly followed by a side winder missile. Easily, Wild Weasel knocks the missile off target with some well placed chaffs and flares, turning the tank killer just enough to dodge the Skystriker's cannon.

The Cobra Guard manning the Rattler's dorsal mounted twin 40mm automatic guns takes a few free shots at the Skystriker when she speeds bye. The 40mm rounds slash threw the bottom corner of the Skystriker, passing through Ace's control panel, leaving most of his controls unusable.

"Ace!" Crazylegs calls out, "Are you alright up there?"

Ace taps his finger against the control panel, "I'm fine, but the control deck's toast." Ace pulls the Skystriker into a tight turn only to stare down an EO-118 Electro-Optical Renegade missile.

"Wild Weasel didn't even get a lock!" a surprised Crazylegs says.

"I know." Ace smiles, "He's a gambling man, he's trying to maneuver us into his real shot. I'm going to fly straight into the missile." Any other co-pilot would have questioned this logic, not Crazylegs he has trusted Ace with his life more times than he can count. After all he is the best and now he was proving it. Ace tilts the Skystriker allowing the Renegade missile to freely pass only feet from the jet's gull gray hull. Ace fights to get a lock on the wile pilot, instead he is forced to settle for a round of his Vulcan cannon. The blistering rounds slide threw the Rattler's right wing causing minor damage. The two planes streak past one another allowing Ace and Wild Weasel to exchange stares.

Ratatatatatatatatata! The Cobra gunner shatters the Skystriker's canopy with his second barrage. Crazylegs alertly straps his oxygen mask on, while Ace clears as much glass from his view as he can.

"We've got to silence that gunner." Ace shares while he banks the Skystriker. Again the two plane's race toward each other for another fly bye, their cannons roar chewing apart metal. Just as the Cobra Gunner prepares to attack, the Skystriker let's loose a round of her flares, blinding the man.

"Now," Ace says to himself, pulling back on the yoke hard. The Skystriker sprints up into the night sky, flipping backward into a nose dive. Wild Weasel sensing the coming attack turns the Rattler to the right. In attack position, Ace fires the portside 50mm cannon.

The bullets hit into the midsection of the Rattler, causing the glass turret surrounding the gunner to burst, along with the Cobra Guard's head brains and blood free fall. Wild Weasel struggles to lose the Skystriker giving Ace the opportunity to fire a Sparrow missile. Without a lock the missile didn't stand a chance, but it did complete its mission, it startled the Cobra pilot. Ace tenderly pulls the Skystriker out of its nose dive coming up just behind the Rattler. "Lock!" Crazylegs radios before a Sidewinder missile shoots out from underneath the Skystriker.

Beep Beep, the early warning sensors alert Wild Weasel as the Sidewinder races closer. He immediately drops some shafts, again averting death. The Cobra Rattler glides down low to the earth where Wild Weasel hopes to evade the Joe pilots.

Ace speeds down in pursuit, "You're not getting away that easy." The Skystriker coasts along the dark desert landscape hunting her prey.

"He's hiding behind that mountain," Crazylegs informs the Captain. The Skystriker begins to make its way around the mountain when the Rattler vertically lifts upward allowing Wild Weasel to fire his Jawbreaker cannon. "We've lost the Pulse-Doppler radar!" Crazylegs yells over the thunderous volley of Jawbreaker bullets penetrating the hull.

The Skystriker rises up while Wild Weasel rotates his attack jet. He fires both of his Lorads Constant-Scan Ion-Seeking missiles. The missile's speed at Mach 3 towards the Skystriker, Ace releases a throng of chaffs.

Both missiles, tricked by the false signature, unwittingly collide into one another only feet away from the Skystriker. The blast sends shreds of scalding hot metal into the tail of the Skystriker. The fighter starts to toss and turn uncontrollably as Ace strains to keep the jet horizontal. Wild Weasel, like a shark, smelling blood goes in for the kill.

"You're not going to shoot me in the back!" Ace mumbles still battling for control of the Skystriker, "If you want to kill me than your going to have to look me in the face!" With skill, that even impresses the master pilot Wild Weasel, Ace turns the Skystriker toward his mortal enemy, for one last, final head on attack.

The two respective army's oldest pilot's and planes fly toward one another, Jawbreaker versus Vulcan. The bullet's tear into the Rattler destroying HUD controls. A single shell slams off Wild Weasel's maroon flight helmet jolting his head. Ace weathers the storm of the Jawbreaker nose cannon continually defying the Skystriker's desire to flip about. He had managed to destroy the Rattler's left turbofan engine. Wild Weasel could almost hear the fan stop now spitting out smoke and flames. As the two mighty fighter's speed closer time slows down, the sound of gunfire transforms into a low hum in the background, Wild Weasel and Ace meet eye to eye. The two veteran's exchange more in one glance than most people do in years of conversation.

Wild Weasel raises his hand and salutes his greatest opponent Ace too salutes his equal. The G.I.Joe and Cobra planes completely pass one another. Wild Weasel banks the Rattler into a hard turn using all the power the jet will give him, so he can make one more pass...but he's too late. Just as Ace brings the increasingly harder to control Skystriker into a turn the rear afterburner of the jet explodes in the night. Vapor, who had been biding his time, had struck with deadly accuracy.

"Old man! Do you see," Vapor gloats to Wild Weasel over the radio, "I have done what you could never do, I have defeated the Joe's best pilot! Now I am the best!" laughs Vapor.

Ace grinds his teeth as his Skystriker dropping helplessly toward the earth. "We've got to eject!" Crazylegs radios. Ace knows his co-pilots right, nothing can save the plane now. What's left of the Skystriker's canopy rockets off, Crazylegs and Ace are shot free of the flaming jet thanks to their ejection seats.

They watch the burning Skystriker XP-14F combat jet darts nose first into the ground. She buries herself in an unmarked grave somewhere in the desert. Crazylegs chute opens safely, "That was a close one." he radios, Ace doesn't respond, he's too busy watching the sparking Rattler.

Vapor grins, considering how with one shot he has made himself a legend; unfortunately no one ever told Vapor legends aren't made...their born. The right side of the Hurricane jet fighter ignites into flames, while Vapor's aerodynamic canopy is turned to dust by the Rattlers Jawbreaker cannon. Vapor tries to radio the old man but the only response he gets is two Scan-Ion seeking missiles, the old man has spoken. Vapor release's chaffs from his damaged plane, although able to dodge the missile's attack his Hurricane is left near death. His only option, Vapor orders all that's left of the Cobra Air Corp. to retreat.

Ace starts to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of the would-be legend having to tuck tail and run. That's when he notices the Rattler stall. During their battle, the Skystriker was able to inflect a mortal wound that the Rattler was just now feeling. With his left turbofan engine destroyed and losing fuel quick, Wild Weasel has accepted the inevitable...he just turns his head to look at Ace, possibly the only man he considered a friend.

Wild Weasel smiles as best he can.

"Eject God damn it, eject!" Ace yells while he watches the blazing Rattler ground-support attack aircraft pass over a mountain. The light from the explosion blinds Ace, yet he doesn't turn away.

Yes, Wild Weasel killed many good men, and yes he was the greatest threat to both the G.I.Joe Air team and Infantry...but he was also a human being. So when the Joe's cheer his passing, Ace will cheer too...he'll cheer the death of an enemy but morn the death of a man, and more importantly of a spectacular pilot.

"Stay with me, come on hang in there." Lifeline pleads to Topside while he address the wound to his rib cage. Topside passes in and out of conscience, all the while Lifeline keeps talking to him.

"You know what your Navy friends will think if you die on land." Lifeline continues. Topside's eyes flip open. "I knew that would wake you up." smiles Lifeline as he bandages the wound.

A little further down the battlefield Stretcher fights to save Spearhead life. Blood covers both his hands as he gives Spearhead CPR.

"Breathe, breathe!" Stretcher begs to the lifeless body, his large muscles continue to pump away at the Joe's chest.

"One one-thousand, two one-thousand," Stretcher counts as Gung-Ho rushes up.

"Spearhead!" cries Gung-Ho dropping down next to his fallen friend. Suddenly Spearhead's body shakes, coughing up blood on himself. His head slowly turns to Gung-Ho and he smiles.

"I...It was...'coff coff'...worth it..." he fights to finish as he again stops breathing.

"Ya can't be dyin' ya hear me, ya can't!" Gung-Ho shouts while Stretcher continues to battle the grim reaper. "Ya be gettin' da hell back 'ere, we got a war ta fight!" the Marine pleas with Spearhead. Stretcher stop's, he stands up and grabs his medkit.

"What?" Gung-Ho looks up at the medic surprised.

"He's gone Gung-Ho," calmly explains a saddened Stretcher.

"Da hell ya say!" Gung-Ho growls than starts to administer his own CPR. Stretcher places his hand on Gung-Ho's shoulder.

"He's gone," he again says calmly. Gung-Ho stares at the large medic, most men would be afraid to cross Gung-Ho and deep down Stretcher is, but Gung-Ho understands.

"Let's go see if we can save someone else," Stretcher tells the Cajun.

"You go I not be leavin' 'em 'ere," answers Gung-Ho. Stretcher nods his head, "Okay." Gung-Ho begins to reach down and pick up Spearhead when he notices the bloody smile on the Joe's face. Spearhead was finally where he wanted to be.

From high above in the sky, to the ground below, death finds us all.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**FALLOUT**

**0613 HOURS. MAY 8, 1992**

**The morning sky is a gorgeous orange and yellow as the sun decides to rise in the country of Trucial Abysmia.** Dusty's worn in boots kick up sand while he walks, the Las Vegas native can see smoke raising from a far. The men of Patrol Team 2 have been walking ever since their run in with Cobra, a run in that left them without wheels.

Mercer and Dodger can be seen rummaging through the destroyed HISS tank and a handful of Joe's search the Cobra bodies that line the battlefield.

"Nice to see you guys are still kicking." smiles Budo who is standing over a leg-less Rock-Viper.

"It's even nicer ta see you guys." Dusty grins back. The smell of death hangs in the air, "Looks as if Cobra put up a scuffle." Dusty guesses.

"If you think this is bad," Budo says as he points to the wreckage of the Cobra Python Conquest, "You should have seen the air battle above."

"How many men did you lose?" Recoil can't help but ask. Budo's face goes somber.

"Low-Light, Tripwire, and Spearhead...the air guys lost Countdown and Dogfight."

"Five men...acceptable losses considering." concludes Recoil always the tactician.

"Five friends," Stalker reminds him. Recoil nods his head in agreement. Budo looks at Hit & Run's wounded arm.

"Seems like you guys had your own little battle."

"Cobra Rage," informs Dusty.

Hit & Run raises his forearm, "This is the best they could do."

"We better report in." a tired Stalker reminds his men. The small exhausted group begins to make their way through the carnage.

"Watch out for land mines," Budo cracks. As Patrol Team 2 staggers closer to the Joe trench line they can see Duke, Rock 'N Roll, and Heavy Duty working on the Equalizer tank. The three Joe's are inspecting the rear of the tank, fragments from the blasts have imbedded them self's in parts of the engine. "We're gonna have to rebuild most of it, but it shouldn't take too long," Rock 'N Roll shares with the Master Sergeant.

"Take whatever parts you need out of the Hammer if you have to," Duke tells the tank drivers.

Heavy Duty smirks, "We'll tear it out of the Hammer, the Hiss, and even the Fang over there."

"Alright snap to it," says Duke, "I've got to find out what happened to Stalker's unit." That said Duke drops down from the Equalizer.

"You seem pretty busy Duke, so I'll save you the trouble," Stalker grins, "Patrol Team 2 reporting for duty sir." Duke's face lights up as he reaches his large arm out to shake hands with his old buddy. They exchange an ancient Joe handshake and laugh.

"I was beginning to worry about you guys," smiles Duke.

"We had to take care of a Rage," Stalker explains, "Sorry we missed the show." While looking over the men of the Patrol Team Duke notices Hit & Run's arm.

"Hit & Run should go with the Tomahawk their taking the wounded to Head Quarters." says Duke as he points to the twin rotor chopper.

Hit & Run looks at Stalker, who nods his approval, "I'll be back soon as I can." he promises before heading to the Tomahawk.

"Looks like we'll be riding with you for awhile Top." shares Stalker.

"Your welcome to, we could use the extra man power."

"Where do you want us to start working?" Stalker offers. The men begin the task of cleaning up and moving out. The bodies of the dead Cobra's would be collected and given a proper military burial. The fatigued Joe's treat the nameless group with dignity, far more than the live Cobra's would show either of army.

Jinx stands at the entry door to the Hawk's office, "I have the report from last nights battle." she informs the General.

"Alright Jinx," Hawk takes a deep breath, "Let me take a look at it." She hands Hawk the file than leaves. Five Joe's killed in action, three wounded. Patrol Team 2 was completely wiped out and the Air team lost 3 aircraft not to mention the vehicles that made it back to base. They were so beat up it would take days to get them airborne again. The Cobra list of casualties is 5 times worse, but it doesn't matter to Hawk the loss of any Joe is unacceptable.

He sits at his desk and contemplates, what's next?

**1332 HOURS. MAY 9, 1992**

"Welcome back Gung-Ho." Keel-Haul greets the Marine when he exits the Tomahawk. Gung-Ho and the rest of the Supply Team are filthy from both the battle and the repairs. The tired group drop pools of sand with every step. "T'ank's sir," is all Gung-Ho responds.

"So when do you think Duke's Task Force will be mobile again?" Keel-Haul asks as the two walk.

"We stuck 'round ta help'em much as we could, I be sayin' 'morrow."

The always boisterous Marine is a shell of his former self as he speaks in a low empty tone. Finally, Keel-Haul grabs Gung-Ho's dirty arm.

"He was a good man, but he's gone. Now we have to move on."

Gung-Ho nods, "Yes sir."

"Task Force 2 is due for a refueling at 1430 hours. Now I can take care of this supply drop or you can snap out of your funk and get back to leading your Supply Team...the choice is yours," Keel-Haul scolds the large man.

Gung-Ho's face changes, Keel-Haul was right, Spearhead would want to get back to work if he was here.

"Law, Barbecue let's get da Tomahawk loaded, we ain't got us a lot a time," orders Gung-Ho. His friend made the ultimate sacrifice, he surrender his life for his country, this damn desert country, and for the fellow Joe. Gung-Ho and his Supply Team are going to continue, continue for him, and for every other Joe out there who is willing to make such a sacrifice.

The two men immediately aid Gung-Ho in rolling the fuel canisters aboard the Helicopter. Keel-Haul stands next to Law's German Shepherd named Order petting him.

The Admiral smiles.

The Hiss II and Maggot sluggishly enter the city of Benzheen there is no victory celebration.

"There he is," Lt. Falcon tells the men of Patrol Team 1 once he spots Overlord through his binoculars.

"Is he injured?" Scoop, who is taking a recording of all Falcon sees, inquires.

Falcon shakes his head, "I can't see him that well, but one things for sure Overlords still alive."

"Da," Red Star says, "For now comrade, but when his leaders get a hold of him."

Again Falcon shakes his head, "Doubtful, Cobra's are skilled in the art of pinning the blame on others."

Scoop smirks, "God only knows what Cobra could accomplish if they just worked together."

"Don't talk like that Scoop, you could hex us." Falcon says making sure to skip the word jinx.

The Green Beret still eyes his target the two Cobra vehicles stop out front the Emir's palace, where Overlord exits the Maggot. "Overlord's getting out on both feet," Falcon reports, "I think the only thing wounded on him is his ego." He watches Overlord, accompanied by two guards, enter the palace and disappear from his sight.

"Shows over," Falcon announces before crawling back, "Let's take up another position at the air strip, I want to make a record of their air corp." he instructs. The Patrol Team quietly sneaks back into the desert from which they came.

**1800 HOURS. MAY 10, 1992**

The Grand Dinning hall is once again the sight of a meeting for Cobra's elite, this time the luxuries are put on hold. "If you would all be seated, we will bring this meeting to order." Tomax says to all the senior officers.

"What no wine?" Zarana sarcastically asks.

"That, my dear, is because this is an emergency meeting," Overlord informs the group as he enters the so-called Senior Command room.

Xamot's eyes sharpen, "If it isn't the conquering hero." "Do join us Overlord." his brother, Tomax finishes. Overlord sits down next to Grand Master Hero.

"It is an honor to once again sit with you Overlord-sun," the Night Creeper leader says getting no response from Overlord.

Tomax and Xamot look around the room at the faces of their top generals: Zarana, Grand Master Hero, Dr. Mindbender, and Overlord. "Now we may begin." Tomax tells the group as his brother explains.

"Grand Master Hero's Night Creepers report that the two Joe Strike Forces to the East of Benzheen continue on their course toward our city." Tomax finishes, "It is their intent to surround the city, but thanks to our very own Overlord, through defeat, has set Duke's Strike Force off track."

Overlord interrupts, "We did nothing."

"Again Overlord, you credit this Duke to much," Xamot answers, "Yes, he will be mobile once again, but Hawk wants to box us in." Tomax smiles, "And with Duke behind schedule we now have the upper hand."

"Madness!" Overlord shouts kicking his chair out from underneath when he stands.

Overlord had always prided himself in his ability to control his emotions, never allowing his enemies and allies to know his true feelings. Emotion is but a weakness to be used against your opponents. Although Overlord had never shown any feelings in front of his fellow Cobra's, they would know now that he was a most passionate man.

Outraged Overlord shouts, "We have no upper hand, we have nothing!" "Calm down Overlord," Dr. Mindbender pleads.

"No," Tomax raises his hand to the Doctor, "Let his speak his mind."

"Yes do let him talk," Xamot leers, "After all this is the man who swore to defeat Duke."

"Yes I swore to defeat Duke," Overlord glares, "And yes I failed...but I knew when I was beat, when to pull out so as not to loose all."

"And what did you save other than yourself?" Xamot queries. "Yes, tell us, most of your men are dead even your trusted Golden Lieutenant." Tomax points out.

Xamot cuts in, "Why then Overlord is our Air force a shambles, our best pilot lost to us?" "So Overlord, what did you save?" concludes Tomax.

"You both are fools, bankers who fancy them self's generals," Overlord growls at the twins, "If you wish to save face, and your lives than you'll order a strategic withdrawal."

"Withdrawal is only another word for retreat." Tomax explains.

Overlord strikes back, "Call it what you will, it is our only option."

Xamot shakes his head, "We have the upper hand, we have time to prepare for Hawk's invasion all guns are to be aimed outside the city." Overlord slams his fist on the marble table, "I will not be ignored!" Tomax stares into the eyes of the battle master.

"We have heard your concerns Overlord, now be seated." Overlord takes one last look around the room, than turns to leave.

Xamot asks, "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm returning to Cobra Island, all is lost here." Overlord says stopping at the exit door. He turns to face the officers, "I'm sure you boys no longer need me."

Tomax smirks, "For once we agree."

The Crimson Twins wait until Overlord is gone to continue the meeting. "Back to business." states Xamot, "Dr. Mindbender will see to it that the air field is reinforced with extra hardware."

Tomax continues, "When Hawk invades, mark my words it will be through the air field."

"Your Dreadnok's will have to be the intercity security while the guns are pointed out." Xamot instructs Zarana.

The red head laughs, "Your bonkers." That's when Grand Master Hero suddenly turns his attention to the entrance door where the hauntingly familiar figure of a man feared round the world stands.

"Firefly." is all Xamot can utter his throat going suddenly dry. The silent saboteur steps into the light.

"I am here by order of Cobra Commander himself," Firefly informs the stunned room.

"And why would Cobra Commander send you?" Tomax requests.

All they can focus on is Firefly's evil eyes, his body covered and masked in camouflaged. "He feels that things are not exactly going according to plan, therefore I am here to complete the mission if need be." Firefly says his voice a soothing hiss.

Dr. Mindbender respectfully asks, "And what would that be?"

Firefly's eyes stab into the Doctor, along with every other Cobra in the room, "To burn this city to the ground."

**1630 HOURS. MAY 11, 1992**

The Cobra transport helicopter stands at the Benzheen air strip ready to leave. Overlord watches the Cobra soldiers work overtime to reinforce the airfield with extra artillery. It's obvious to the Cobra battlefield commander that the twins feel the G.I.Joe invasion will come from this direction.

There are two kinds of leaders, reflects Overlord, the kind that know their enemy and anticipate their every move, thus trying to overpower it, like he himself did when in battle with Duke. Then there's the kind that know their enemy and allow them to make their move, so as to attack in a completely unsuspected way. The second is Hawk, he wants the twins to prepare for an invasion, an invasion from the airstrip...and that is why Hawk's attack, whatever it maybe, will come from elsewhere. Now is the best time to leave Overlord persuades himself, scanning the city of Benzheen one last time before boarding.

Vapor watches the red and gold general's helicopter lift off. He may not understand much about land warfare, but he does know enough to conclude that Cobra has lost a skilled warrior and that will only add to the G.I.Joe's advantage.

"You sent for me sir?" a Crimson Guard Immortal says from behind the pilot.

"Yes," answers Vapor as he turns to face the Immortal, "You were in command of the search and rescue team that inspected the Rattler wreckage." "Yes sir, I was, but..." the Crimson Guard starts to respond before Vapor interrupts.

"And was Wild Weasel dead?" questions Vapor.

"That's what I was trying to tell you sir, the Rattler was completely destroyed. No one could have survived the crash," the man informs Vapor. "But did you find his body?" Vapor says rudely.

"There's no way he could have walked away," the Crimson Guard assures him.

"That's not what I asked you, did you find his charred remains!" shouts Vapor, becoming more and more impatient. The Guard shakes his head, "No."

"And what of his gunner, did you find his body?" the perturbed pilot continues.

"What was left of him," he answers, adding, "Wild Weasel did not eject, he went down with the plane, and it's in pieces."

Vapor whips his left hand out in front of the Immortal, his every word laced with animosity, "you don't seem to understand..." suddenly he stops, allowing his tense body to finally relax. The Crimson Guard Immortal can feel Vapor's mood change his once shaking hand now calm. The Cobra fighter pilot turns his attention to the blue sky above.

"The Rattler would not kill its master, obviously he still lives."

"Sir," the Guard tries to affirm, "It was an awful crash site he couldn't have." Still staring into the sky, but now completely composed, Vapor laughs, "The master pilot has taught me the greatest of his tricks. Wild Weasel has cheated death."

And for the first time in his life, Vapor felt respect for another, "He truly rules the heavens."

Amid Overlord's departure and Vapor's awakening, far hidden in the distance Patrol Team 1 studies.

"Cobra's beefing up security at the air strip," Lt. Falcon tells Scoop. The cameraman lay next to him, his video-cam recording all.

"Cobra sure is acting strange," mutter's Scoop, Falcon nods in agreement. "Looks to me like their setting up defenses for an oncoming invasion." Curious Scoop asks, "Are we invading?"

A devilish grin appears on the Green Beret's face, "I'm sure we are now."

With ninja grace, Jinx enters Hawk's office in one hand a report, and in the other a steaming hot mug of coffee. "I though you might need this sir." she says handing the General his white mug.

"Thanks," offers Hawk as he reaches for the drink, "What's the report on?" "It concerns stateside affairs sir, it appears that Destro and his Iron Grenadiers have used our absence to attack a scientific Think Tank outside Kalispell, Montana," the intelligence agent informs. "They pilfered some top secret prototype weapon blueprints and completely destroyed the place." Jinx finishes.

"Great," utters Hawk placing his hand on his chin, "What does Patrol Team 1 have to report?"

"They report heavy Cobra activity at the Benzheen air strip, its being reinforced with HISS and HISS II tanks. Cobra has also aimed all their heavy artillery outside the city. They made a video recording of the city and air strip for you to revue," Jinx discloses. Hawk's face lightens and Jinx thinks she sees the hint of a smile crossing his mouth.

"So that's Cobra's game," he stands up, "Get Beach Head on the horn, it's time to put this war to bed."

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**ATTACK AT DAWN**

**2343 HOURS. MAY 12, 1992**

**A Cobra Guard slowly walks the perimeter of the small oil field, **he stops to take a cigarette break. Leatherneck, who along with a small group of Joe's hide only feet away, points to his nose, "Lucky Strikes." he whispers.

Big Ben just shakes his head and smiles. The men silently wait 20 minutes until the Cobra Guard is done, once gone they creep to a better viewpoint. "We've got us an IMP stationed close to the third oil tank," Shockwave reports to the group.

"Four structures," Leatherneck adds.

Bullhorn points to the two largest buildings, "Those two are the storage areas, behind them is an office and barracks quarters."

"Let's split up, Bullhorn and Shockwave you guys go south, me and Big Ben will recon north. We'll meet back here at 0130 hours," Leatherneck orders. All four men uncover their wrists, "Synchronize watches...now." the former Drill Instructor says. With that they separate, each moving as quickly yet, quietly as possible.

Leatherneck and Big Ben are sneaking around a large oil tank when they both drop to the ground. A Cobra Stun drives bye only yards away, its powerful headlights barely missing the two. After the Stun makes a right turn, they make a dash for the second oil tank.

"I think we can confirm a Stun," jokes Big Ben while catching his breath. Leatherneck continues to inch around the oil tank so he can have a clear view of the office building.

"They've got a Fang helicopter," he tells the Englishman, "A Ferret and Buzz Boar are parked next to the office." Big Ben listens to the Marine, making sure to keep an eye out for patrolling Cobra's.

The other two Joe's, Bullhorn and Shockwave are having just as much fun as their counterparts. They sit motionless behind one of the storage building walls listening to two Cobra troops.

"I heard Overlord destroyed all of Duke's Strike Force, but spared the lives of the men only because Duke bowed to him." a Saw-Viper gossips. The Frag-Viper listening to him can't believe his ears.

"Duke bowed to him, the guy has no self respect. So did he kill Duke?" "No," the Saw-Viper shakes his head, "He wanted Duke to live with the defeat haunting him the rest of his life."

"What?" the shocked Frag-Viper jumps back, "He had Duke at his mercy and let him live? What if Duke gets his unit moving again?"

"What if, what if," snaps the Saw-Viper, "What if grandma had balls, than she'd be grandpa...don't worry about it."

The two Cobra's laugh, finally they walk toward the barracks. "I'm just saying I'd have killed him," adds the Frag-Viper.

The Saw-Viper smiles, "Buddy, if any of the other Strike Forces have any gut's you'll get your chance to do some killing...hay did I tell you about how Wild Weasel shot down almost all of the Joe air Corp?"

The Saw-Viper continues to talk trash to the Frag-Viper until they enter the barracks building. Shockwave and Bullhorn just look at one another.

"Remind me to shoot him first Shockwave," cracks Bullhorn.

"With pleasure," Shockwave agrees. Shockwave gets back to work, spying around the corner of the storage building. "There's a Cobra Adder parked along the side of this storage building, not to mention an A.S.P. stationed behind the second storage area." Shockwave divulges to his partner.

"Take a look at the office," Bullhorn points out, "A Cobra Fang, Buzz Boar, and Ferret four-wheeler."

"You think somebody high rankings in there?" Shockwave asks.

"Hard to tell," Bullhorn answers when a Paralyzer drives around the first oil tank, "Paralyzer battle tank." he adds.

"This place is crawling with Cobra's," says Shockwave, "that barracks building can easily house 20 men."

Bullhorn looks at his watch, "Let's start heading back." he suggests. The two Joe's drop back from the wall and sneak to the meeting point.

Big Ben and Leatherneck watch a transport truck exit the storage building, no doubt loaded with canisters of oil. "It's getting to be that time." Big Ben informs.

Leatherneck nods in agreement, "It will be fun to smash this operation Big Ben." the Marine smirks.

"I'm sure it will, but lets get these recon reports back to Beach Head, you know how much he likes to attack at dawn," Big Ben reminds him. Leatherneck stands up, "That will give me time to clean my rifle." The duo begin to retrace their steps, while Big Ben slinks toward the third oil tank Leatherneck stops to watch the transport truck leave the oil field. The truck exited over a long bridge, this was a tidbit the harden veteran is sure to make a mental note of. Then Leatherneck hurries to catch up with his partner.

Bullhorn and Shockwave lock their weapons on the two Joe's as they reach the meeting point. Their mission a success the four soldiers return to the desert, Beach Head would now have an idea of what he was going to destroy tomorrow.

**0600 HOURS. MAY 13, 1992**

The Cobra soldier's jump out of bed to the sound of the security alarm blaring out. "The Joe's are attacking!" A Saw-Viper yells from the doorway of the barracks building. Sounds of gunfire fill the air. The men grab their gear and race out on the battlefield. They're just in time to witness the Mobile Battle Bunker destroy the unprepared A.S.P. with its double-barreled mortar cannons.

The Saw-Viper continues to call the men out, "Move it God dam..." Boom! The right side of the barracks blasts inward, Cobra bodies are flung in the air. The men on the left side are luckier they're only showered with derby.

Salvo takes aim for a second shot with his hand-held rocket launcher. Whoosh! He let's a missile fly, targeting the left side of the barracks. The rocket hits while the survivors of the first attack are picking themselves up, they have no chance to escape. The Barracks that once housed 14 men is now their grave.After firing Salvo stands up to move on, he can hear Rapid-Fire issuing orders from the Mobile Battle Bunker.

"Big Ben, Shockwave, Bullhorn clear out the storage building!" he orders, the three Joe's strike out toward the storage building.

"There's a Cobra Adder parked on the left side of the building!" Bullhorn recalls from the night before.

"I got it!" shouts Big Ben as he races around the corner. Soon as he reaches the front of the Adder he finds a Cobra Viper climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh no you don't," Big Ben says to himself, unloading his M-60 into the Viper, ripping his head apart. Big Ben then reaches into his shoulder bag and grabs a grenade. "Fire in the hole!" he warns, tossing the live grenade onto the dead Viper's lap.

Shockwave kicks in the side door to the storage building while Bullhorn motions to Big Ben. The grenade goes off as Big Ben runs in the side door. Not only did the grenade take out the Adder, but it also ignited both of the Adder's 'White Heat II' missiles. The force of the blast slams Big Ben's body hard against the concrete floor.

"Bullocks!" grunts the British Special Air Service trooper.

Bullhorn stops to help his friend while Shockwave stalks through the eerily quiet building, it's a situation the former Detroit S.W.A.T. specialist is all but too accustom to. The storage building has two levels and is littered with steel canisters and cargo boxes. Shockwave makes sure to position himself along the left wall from there he can see the right side of both the first and second level. He silently sweeps around two large oil drums, looking back he sees Bullhorn inspecting some of the cargo boxes. The ground floor seems to be clear, as does the right upper level. Shockwave approaches the huge rolling metal door centered at the front of the building when he hears a faint clank. A normal man wouldn't have noticed the sound, but for the Ex-Special Weapons and Tactics man, it's all the warning he needs.

Shockwave does a combat roll out to the center of the ground floor just as a Rock-Viper begins to repel from the second level. Shockwave's Mac-10 cuts into the surprised Rock-Viper, killing him as he speeds down. The cable comes to a sudden jerk only a foot and half above the floor bouncing the dead Cobra's body around. Bullhorn takes Shockwave's cue and points his rifle to the second floor and backs out, firing the whole time.

One Cobra Guard is able to take cover behind a couple wooden boxes, while his sidekick, a B.A.T., takes some shots in the chest. The huge B.A.T. buckles over the side railing, crashing to the concrete floor. Bullhorn back peddles until he reaches an oil drum to take cover behind.

"There's a Cobra on the left behind those wooden creates!" he informs his fellow Joe's. The Cobra Guard answers back by firing a few rounds into the oil drum that's shielding Bullhorn.

All the while, Shockwave silently climbs up the dead Rock-Viper's rope. At the top are multiple steel drums, perfect cover for the blue soldier. Shockwave drops behind the drums and reaches into his holster pulling his Colt .45. Taking aim, he hopes that the Cobra Guard will be bold enough to shoot at Bullhorn again.

Without warning Big Ben backs out from the doorway and unloads his M-60 into the wooden boxes, ripping them to shreds and forcing the Guard face down. Having just noticed the hidden Shockwave, Bullhorn waves Big Ben off. Bullhorn, showing complete trust in his teammate, decides to bring the Cobra Guard out by making a run for the stairs lining the right side of the building. He takes a deep breath and runs for it. Taking the bait, the Guard raises his rifle for the free shot. Pow! The Cobra Guard's head whips to the side as the bullet enters his skull.

Shockwave stands up proclaiming, "All clear."

The Tiger Cat's 'Shockwave II' missiles do their own damage outside the storage building, colliding with an oncoming IMP. The blast momentarily blinds both Frostbite and Quick Kick who are riding in the Tiger Cat.

"I can't believe Beach Head ordered me to ride in the Tiger Cat when I should be..." Quick Kick starts to complain before Frostbite interrupts.

"I don't know what went down between the two of you, but right now I need your head here!" Frostbite tells the disturbed Joe.

"Your right," agrees Quick Kick, "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Good," Frostbite beams from behind his black beard, "Now take some of that aggression out on Cobra." For the first time in days Quick Kick smiles.

A Frag-Viper's body dances as Repeater unloads his mini-cam machine gun. Beach Head is gathering a small group of men and has already flagged the heavy machine gunner down. Finding Leatherneck and Ambush the commander motions for them to follow too. The four men run past the flaming Cobra IMP where two Cobra soldier's attempt to bar their path. Without a thought, Beach Head shears into the Desert Scorpion while Leatherneck takes out the Tele-Viper. None of the men miss a step reaching the loading area, their backs smacking against the cool wall.

Beach Head shouts out his orders quite lively, "Repeater, Leatherneck ya'll will go in the south door. Me an Ambush will take the north. Move it!"

Leatherneck and Repeater dash to the corner of the building where they can see the Mobile Battle Bunker passing bye with Footloose and Salvo in tow. With the coast clear Leatherneck takes the corner only to find the large door locked shut.

"Damn," Leatherneck says under his breath, "Stand back Repeater I'm gonna blow it." Deciding to save precious time, the Marine takes aim with his M-203 grenade launcher. The large doorway blasts open killing two guards who stood on the inside.

Beach Head and Ambush are a little luckier since the north side contains the always open loading docks. The two slip down the closest inclined ramp, using Leatherneck's detonation as a diversion. The five Cobra's still breathing begin to fire toward the now open south door.

"Five men…sneakaround those drums ta the other ramp," Beach Head orders Ambush. In a crouched stance, Ambush sprints up the ramp and hops behind the large oil drums using them and the wall for cover. He reaches the second loading ramp and spots a Cobra Stun speeding bye on an intercept course with the Tiger Cat. Once clear, Ambush slides down the ramp taking his appointed position.

Repeater and Leatherneck discharge round after round through the scorched doorway. Repeater's weapon finds a target threw the thick gray smoke, buckling over a Cobra Viper from a chest wound.

"Let's block the doorway with the forklift!" a Range-Viper suggests.

"I say we make a run for it," says a scared Toxo-Viper eyeing the door on the west side.

"Coward!" the Range-Viper grunts climbing into the forklift, "Run if you want I'm going to stand down this attack." The Toxo-Viper and a Tele-Viper take the Cobra up on his offer and make a run for the door. That's when Ambush decides to attack, he raises his rifle just above the floor level of the loading area and shoots the legs of the running Cobra's. Both Vipers' smack the row of steel oil drums spilling blood on the concrete floor. Frantically, the Range-Viper drives the forklift toward the south doorway only to have two shots placed in his chest and one in his head by the Ranger Beach Head.

Out of control, the forklift spins toward the Ranger's position where the forklift drops off the edge of the floor falling face first into the incline next to Beach Head. The Tele-Viper struggles to get to his feet simply to get shot by Ambush again. The limp Tele-Viper falls on top of the already dead Toxo-Viper, where streams of oil splatter down on the two. Repeater and Leatherneck charge in finishing off the fifth Cobra.

"Hold your fire!" Ambush yells before climbing up the ramp, "Beach Head was on the other ramp when..." he doesn't finish, the sight of the forklift wreck stopping him.

"It's gonna take more tha' a forklift ta kill me." Beach Head cuts into the silence as he uses the sparking forklift to climb up the smoke filled hole. "What are ya'll rawhide's standin' around for, let's move it." Beach Head barks out returning to character. The three Joe's can only smile.

"Follow us in Breaker," Rapid-Fire radios to the Warthog. The Mobile Battle Bunker makes its way to the main office structure, under heavy fire from the Paralyzer attack vehicle.

Breaker answers back, "Roger that." while the Warthog clears the blazing wreckage of the A.S.P. Bullets rattle off the side of the M.B.B. while a Cobra Fang hovering above comes in for an attack. Rapid-Fire and Backblast duck as best they can. Salvo jumps off the back of the Bunker tank and attempts to get a quick lock with his rocket launcher. He's too late the light attack chopper is out of range.

"Looks like he's comin' after us," warns Breaker, lowering the metal canopy over his head. Ping, ping! Is the only sound the driver and radioman can hear while under the Warthog's thick husk.

What the Fang's 30mm cannon lacks the Fang's drop bomb makes up. The bomb shatters the tank's left track shaking the vehicle.

"Come on," Tollbooth begs, bringing the Warthog to a stop. Angered, Tollbooth opens his canopy for a look, "He's coming for another pass." Tollbooth races to unlock his M-60 when the Fang suddenly bursts into flames, Salvo got his lock. Big Ben, Shockwave, and Bullhorn watch the Tiger Cat rock the Cobra Stun sending it crashing into the storage building. The three unload on the driver who tries to jump clear of the vehicle. The Tiger Cat passes them on its way to the office building.

"Let's go!" Bullhorn shouts as they follow behind the fast attack vehicle.

From behind the middle oil tank the Buzz Boar comes speeding toward the three. Their bullets only ricochet off, forcing Shockwave and Bullhorn to lunge clear of its path. Big Ben waits until the last second dropping a grenade in the sand where he stood. The blast sends the Buzz Boar flipping out of control, over and over till it slams into the Adder wreck finally rolling to a stop. Sprinting to it, Big Ben kicks open the now dented side mounted door.

"Don't shoot!" the Toxo-Viper manning the Buzz Boar begs. Pointing his M-60 at the fearful soldier Big Ben smiles, "This is your lucky day chum."

The Ferret's side cannon skips shots off the incoming Tiger Cat just before one of the 'Shockwave II' missiles hits its target of the Paralyzer. The frenzy crew of the smoking Paralyzer swivel the battle turret in an attempt to take the Tiger Cat with them, only to leave their self's open to an attack from the Mobile Battle Bunker.

The Bunker's massive double-barreled mortar cannons dig deep into the Paralyzer's armor, completely destroying this Cobra threat. Repeater and Ambush combine to kill the Ferret driver sending his four-wheeler smashing into one of the large oil tanks.

Beach Head scans the smoldering battlefield for Joe's, "Footloose, you're with me!" he orders in his deep southern twang.

The door to the Cobra office structure is already open so Beach Head simply steps in, keeping his gun at the ready. The Ranger signals to Footloose, than points to the office door to the far left. Gently, Beach Head creeps to the door and tries the handle. He again glances to Footloose, this time it tells the infantryman that the door is locked. Rapid-Fire appears in the main door way just in time to see Beach Head nod before kicking open the door. Beach Head drops instantaneous as a burst of gunfire zips threw the doorway and the buildings thin walls. Rapid-Fire stands his ground covering the two smaller office rooms while Footloose takes refuge behind a metal filing cabinet.

The Tele-Viper and Cobra Officer continue firing from behind a thick desk they overturned for cover. A small grenade bounces off the corner wall, rolling to a stop next to the Cobras. Beach Head can feel the heat from the blast, the gunfire abruptly stopping. Getting to his feet, Beach Head sweeps the burnt out office than returning to the doorway. He gives the all clear sign.

Now his turn, Footloose reaches over and opens one of the smaller office doors only to find the room empty. Rapid-Fire directs him over to the last room where again the Joe finds another empty room.

"I want this site secure, every inch is ta be searched," Beach Head tells his second-in-command.

"Yes sir," responds Rapid-Fire while the two walk out the office building. Both look up to see Big Ben walking toward them with a captured Toxo-Viper at gunpoint. A smile crosses both the leader's faces.

"What an unexpected surprise," Beach Head grins.

"Be gentle," is all Rapid-Fire can think to say.

Beach Head gives him a side ways glance, "Are you implying that my interrogation techniques are a little ruff?"

Rapid-Fire shakes his head no, "Try not to kill him sir." he jokes at the Toxo-Viper expense.

The men of Strike Force 3 begin the task of securing the oil field they fought so hard for.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**SUNDOWN**

**0928 HOURS. MAY 13, 1992**

**The Gamal Military Complex. **Hawk is riding a high from Task Force 3's decisive victory only hours ago. He needed a boost like this on account of the fact he and Keel-Haul have been up all night working on a special operation. Keel-Haul rubs his eyes in hopes of keeping them open Hawk on the other hand finishes off his eighth cup of coffee. That's when Chuckles knocks on the door.

"Enter," Hawk says his voice horse from the long night. The undercover expert joins them. "I need you to set up a four way radio conference call with each of the leaders of the three Task Forces." Still tired, Hawk continues, "I want to talk to them as if they were here in this very office. Can you do that son?"

Chuckles smiles, "You want it you got it sir."

"Good," approves Hawk, "I'm going to go lay down, wake me when you're done." Chuckles exits the office into the make shift Intel room where his three female partners wait.

"We've got some work to do ladies."

Leatherneck and Footloose complete their search of the Paralyzer wreckage. "Let's move on to the Stun dude." suggests Footloose as they climb down off the Cobra tank. These two men were chosen to search the mangled Cobra vehicles while the rest of the team secured the buildings. Footloose removes his helmet so he can whip the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, I miss my S.L.A.M." Footloose says, his feet beginning to hurt. Leatherneck stops dead in tracks he eyes the bridge that leads out of the oil field, or in this case into.

"Cobra tank's at 12 o'clock!" Leatherneck yells out gaining the attention of his fellow Joe's. Beach Head and Rapid-Fire run out of the office building where they were interrogating the Toxo-Viper, all Beach Head has to do is give Rapid-Fire a look, and the Captain knows what to do.

Rapid-Fire points to Frostbite, whose checking over his Tiger Cat, "Your with me!" he says running toward the loading building. Frostbite jumps behind the wheel and starts up the Tiger Cat's 9-liter, 700 horse power fuel-injected transaxle engine. Rapid-Fire is running so fast, he has to catch both sides of the west doorway in the loading building to stop him self.

"Backblast, we've got Cobra's on the way!" he yells. Backblast immediately drops the files he was going through and follows the Urban Commando. Leatherneck and Footloose meet Rapid-Fire at the doorway.

"You need a couple of extra guns?" asks Leatherneck.

"Alright," Rapid-Fire nods his head, "Lets mount up."

The roar of the Mobile Battle Bunker's engine cracks like thunder. Backblast pulls the Battle Bunker behind the Tiger Cat, and both vehicles speed to the bridge.

"Holy shit!" shouts the Desert Scorpion driving the Cobra IMP, just realizing that the oil field is full of G.I.Joe personal. He grabs the radio mike and yells to the HISS tank following close behind, "Fall back, repeat fall back!"

The Cobra Guard driving the HISS doesn't have any idea what's going on, but the Crimson Guard sitting in the gun turret does. His voice comes over the radio, "It's too late to turn around, we'll just get shot in the back...we've got to open fire!" Without even having a target the HISS's 90mm twin cannons fire.

The Mobile Battle Bunker answers back tearing into the desert landscape, sand from the blast rains down on the Desert Scorpion, causing him to panic and turn the IMP hard right almost flipping it.

"Get back here!" the Crimson Guard wastes his breath howling, "We need your missiles to destroy the bridges!" Unfortunately for the Cobra's the Tiger Cat speeds across the bridge followed by the Mobile Battle Bunker ruining that plan.

"I'm going after the IMP." Frostbite radio's his partners before swerving off in pursuit. Out matched the Cobra Guard kicks the HISS into reverse, a blast from the Bunker lands near causing the Hiss to shake. Its 90mm cannons put some dents in the Mobile Battle Bunker but are unable to do any significant damage. The Battle Bunker's duel-pulsating twin machine guns pound the HISS tank's turret forcing the Crimson Guard to take cover, his only option is to call for back up.

That's when the Bunker's mortar cannons find their target, all four rounds combine together to reduce the HISS to a heap of flaming steel. Deep down the Desert Scorpion knows he can't outrun the Tiger Cat, but he sure as hell is going to try. Outrunning the Tiger Cat is one thing, but outrunning one of her 'Shockwave II' missiles is a completely different matter all together. The rear of the IMP bursts into flames. The tank slams hard into a ditch the impact throws the Desert Scorpion free. Thankfully the sand cushions his fall as he rolls to a stop, his shoulder dislocated he fights to get to his feet and make a run for it. Frostbite pulls the Tiger Cat to a halt opening the canopy he frees his M-16 rifle with scope and takes aim on the retreating Cobra. Lining him up in his sights, Frostbite fires off one round. He watches threw the scope as the now lifeless body of the Desert Scorpion drops to the desert floor. Closing the canopy Frostbite thinks to him self, what a day.

Sundown. The sun has decided to set on the desert country of Trucial Abysmia, marking the end of another day of bloodshed. Though the day may be over for the leaders of the three G.I.Joe Task Forces, their in for a long night of discussing plans for a special operation with General Hawk and Admiral Keel-Haul.

For the first time all day Task Force 2 has stopped their engines having traveled more ground in one day than all their days combined. Most of the drivers use this time to rest while others would just as soon relax. Heavy Metal and Tunnel Rat sit atop the battle-scared Mauler tank, they stare up into the purple sky.

"She's done me real proud." Heavy Metal shares as he pets the hard surface of his tank.

"Even with that Mamba attack chopper droppin' bombs all over her, she wouldn't give in." he says with pride in his voice. Bending over he gives the tank a quick kiss, "She's the only woman I'll ever truly love," confesses the tank driver.

Tunnel Rat rubs his tired eyes, "I think maybe you need some sleep." he chuckles. Heavy Metal nods his head in agreement, grabbing his bedroll from behind the Mauler's turret, "Some men love their guns, others their dogs...what's the matter with a man lovin' his tank?"

Tunnel Rat smiles, he too unrolls his sleeping bag, "Nothings wrong with that, but when you start kissing your tank that's a different story."

"I've done more than kiss my tank," wisecracks Back-Stop who is walking up.

"I think I've heard enough," Tunnel Rat tells the two drivers, slipping into his sleeping bag. Heavy Metal looks down from atop the tank.

"And what brings you this way Back-Stop?"

Smiling, Back-Stop raises half a bottle of Canadian whiskey, "I though we could share a drink aye...between two men and their tanks."

"I'll toast to that," Heavy Metal agrees helping the other up. Back-Stop and Heavy Metal take turns swigging from the bottle. A little farther down the line another group of Joe's gather.

"So there I am, standing in the middle of this dirt road, 25-30 feet in front of me is this Iron Grenadier. He's holding a female hostage at gunpoint, ordering me to drop my weapon," Grid-Iron smiles as he tells his greatest story. "It was just like an old wild, west showdown," Captain Grid-Iron continues, "I had but one choice, I raised my gun and fired."

The Joe's listen to the young man in awe.

"Bang! One shot right between the eyes, he didn't even know he died," smirks Grid-Iron. All the Joe's smile at the Captain's amazing tale, when Alpine cuts in.

"If you guys think that's a good story, then let me tell you about the time I shot a cop." Everybody in the group laughs, continuing to swap war stories.

Although Sci-Fi is close enough to hear the laughter, he's worlds away as he makes his guard patrol rounds. It was only recently that he learned about the death of his close friend, if not his best friend, Low-Light. The man known for few words has much to say to the darkness of the night, a darkness where he knows his friend still exists. Sci-Fi allows himself to smile while he recalls his friend, "I don't know where you went...but I do know it's a lot darker of a place now...the hunter is home."

Showing emotion that he has always kept in check, he bids Low-Light a final farewell, "I hope you can finally sleep my friend, I'll try and guard the night as well as you did."

Task Force 3 finishes up the job of refueling and rearming their vehicles along with the Supply Team. The K-9, Order sits at attention silently watching Gung-Ho, Frostbite, Law, and Charbroil load the last of the Tiger Cat's 'Shockwave II' missiles into position. "Ya be all set ta fight once again." Gung-Ho says to Frostbite.

"Thanks guys," Frostbite lets the men know, "Hopefully I won't have to fire them."

"Amen," agrees Charbroil.

Only feet away Tollbooth, Backblast, and Bazooka work on the Warthog's wounded track. "Beach Head said he wanted this create ready to roll by the end of his meeting." Rapid-Fire tells the trio.

Tollbooth looks up, dirt and blood cover his hands, "She'll be ready."

Rapid-Fire nods his approval when Quick Kick walks up, "Do you have a second sir?" he asks.

Rapid-Fire raises his hand, "If it's about what happened that night I don't have time."

Quick Kick pleads with the Captain, "Just give me one minute that's all I'm asking sir...please." Reluctantly, Rapid-Fire agrees.

"One minute. Follow me."

The two walk over to the Mobile Battle Bunker where they can talk in private. "Make it fast I have a lot of work to do." Rapid-Fire tells him.

"Thank you." Quick Kick starts, "I'm not asking you to forget or even forgive me...but I am asking for another shot. Let me make it up to you."

"I have no idea why you fell asleep that night, but I do know you put every Joe in our unit at risk because of your actions." explains Rapid-Fire. The Captain looks Quick Kick in the eyes, "When I could not find you at your post, my first impression was that you were in danger. I ran to your position with gun in hand, ready to do whatever I had to do to help you...even if that meant dying."

"I'm sorry," Quick Kick tries to say.

"Let me finish," Rapid-Fire tells him, "When I saw you lying there on the ground I thought you were dead. But you weren't."

"I know I made a mistake, and I'm paying for it...the way Beach Head and you treat me, the way the other Joe's...my friends look at me...I'm paying for it, I have to live with this for the rest of my life," Quick Kick shares. "I just want you to know I've learned from it, and I'm willing to do whatever's necessary to earn back your respect."

"You disappointed me Quick Kick," Rapid-Fire says as he places his hand on the man's shoulder, "But you never lost my respect. I've seen you in action too many times to question your heart, but it's going to take time to mend these wounds," Rapid-Fire states.

Quick Kick's face is covered with determination, "I'll do anything."

"And you'll have to...and not for me or the other men but for yourself," Rapid-Fire says then he points to Beach Head's command tent, "And for him." "I won't let you down again sir," Quick Kick promises.

"I know," approves Rapid-Fire, "Why not start by taking over guard patrol for Footloose."

With great excitement Quick Kick answers, "Yes sir." Rapid-Fire watches Quick Kick run to his guard detail, it will be a hard road for Quick Kick, but if he can pull it off not only will he regain the respect of the men and Rapid-Fire. He may very well win Beach Head's, and that is a prize not many people possess.

Task Force 1 has also made up much ground on this day and now they too just want to sit back and enjoy a good laugh.

"Rock 'N Roll," Cross-Country jokes, "As much ham & lima beans as you eat, I'm startin' ta think you like 'em."

"Not by choice," explains Rock 'N Roll, "Ever since I first complained about them that's the only M.R.E. pack I get now...I think it's a conspiracy."

"Oh yea," Mainframe interjects, "Than I'm going to complain about the lobster."

"How much longer do you guys think this war can last?" Dodger asks the veteran soldiers.

"It's a campaign, not a war," Mainframe informs the young Joe.

"Hawk don't like no long drawn out conflict," answers Cross-Country, "If'n my guess be right than they're in that tent figurin' a way ta end it now."

"What I would give to be a fly on the wall in that tent," says Dodger aloud. Rock 'N Roll laughs, "Was I ever as goofy as him?"

"We all were once." Stalker informs the Joe's making his presence known. A smile crosses the Ranger's face as he continues, "And thank God we aren't anymore." Stalker laughs.

Dodger begins to get upset, "Calm down kid we're just a bunch of old men having a little fun with you." Stalker explains.

"Without Taurus here you're the only one worth talking about." Mainframe can't help but add.

"Yea," says Dodger his ego bruised, "I'm going to go...ahmmm...check on the Pulverizer."

"Kids now a days can't take a joke," Rock 'N Roll says while Dodger leaves. "He's a good kid," Stalker tells the men, "A little short tempered, but a good kid."

"Stalker."

The Joe's turn to see the familiar face of Duke standing outside the command tent, "Sir." responds Stalker.

"The Tomahawk's going to arrive in another hour to pick you up. Hawk wants you at his desk front and center first thing in the morning." Duke illuminates.

"Understood," Stalker answers than turns to his fellow Joe's, "Looks like I'm starring in the show gentlemen."

"Hawk couldn't have picked a better man," Rock 'N Roll tells his long time teammate. Mainframe and Cross-Country add a wish of good luck as Stalker rushes to gather all his gear while the moon decides to set.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

**0800 HOURS. MAY 14, 1992**

**The Gamal Military Complex.** "Enter." replies Hawk to the rapping at his office door. Stalker walks in and the two exchange a handshake. "It's good to see you again Stalker, have a seat." Hawk offers. Stalker sits down.

"I think last night was the best night's sleep I've had in weeks." he shares. Hawk begins to pour some coffee while Stalker looks the office over, "Would you like some?" he asks.

Stalker nods, "Please. Make it black." Hawk hands the Ranger the piping hot mug than sits down.

"Sorry about your Patrol unit," extends Hawk while he pours some creamer into his white mug, "But that has opened up a window of opportunity for you." Hawk reaches over the table and hands Stalker a file, 'Operation: Desert Lizard.'

Stalker scans through the file, it's filled with pictures and blueprints along with the usual intelligence paperwork. "Four days ago Patrol Team 1 reported increased activity at the Cobra airfield just outside Benzheen. Intel and I believe Cobra's setting up defenses for an incoming invasion, leaving the city relatively unguarded." Hawk explains as he tears open a small bag of sweet-n-low. He continues, "A small unit could enter the city under the cover of night, locate the Emir and escape."

"What about the airfield?" questions Stalker.

"Task Force 2 and 3 will stage a mock attack giving our insertion team the last bit of a diversion they would need." Hawk answers him.

"Sounds like a suicide mission." Stalker tells the General bluntly.

Hawk smiles when he asks, "What else does it sound like?"

Stalker returns the smile, "It also sounds like a Stalker mission. I'm in."

"I knew I could count on you. Rescuing the Emir would not only take away Cobra's main hostage, it would also destroy their sense of security."

Stalker takes a sip from his mug, "How many men do I get?" he wonders. Hawk holds his open hand up, "Five, counting yourself."

Stalker takes a deep breath, "I'll get to work on gathering my men." "Alright," Hawk agrees, "I'll brief you and your men soon as your ready." Stalker stands up.

"Yes sir." He pauses at the door before leaving, "Thanks for the coffee."

2000 Hours. The Cobra War room; in the Emir's Palace, Benzheen. There are only a few men that the Crimson Twin Commanders, Tomax and Xamot, fear...Serpentor is one of those men.

Dressed head to toe in gold and green with a blood red cape. Legend was Serpentor was created by a secret cabal of Cobra scientists under the direction of Dr. Mindbender and Destro. Pieced together with the DNA of history's greatest leaders, a Frankenstein created to lead Cobra. These were the rumors that helped win over supporters of Cobra Commander. Fear and fiction were Serpentor's best weapons.

"How goes construction on the Cobra Consulate Building my lord?" Xamot asks the man who fancies himself Emperor of Cobra.

"The Consulate Building is of none of your concern. What is of your concern is Strike Force Delta." scowls Serpentor in his deep commanding voice.

"Our forces have delayed the G.I.Joe Strike Forces advances." explains Tomax his brother finishing, "That has enabled us to anticipate their next move and fortify our position at the point of attack."

"Delayed," Serpentor stares deep into the Twins via the view screen, "How many victories have you recorded?"

"Victory is in the eye of the beholder." Tomax tries to sell. Xamot agrees, "Our troop's accomplished their primary goals."

"Your goal is the complete and utter destruction of Strike Force Delta." Serpentor reminds the duo.

Xamot tries to save face, "We've sucked the oil fields dry, recovered nearly 291.2 million in revenue, and recruited over 500 new soldiers." "I would call that a victory my lord." adds Tomax.

Serpentor's gaze gets tighter, "Numbers that is all. Victory is when you crush your enemy and watch them driven before you. I have reviewed Overlord's reports and it is clear to me that the Abysmia Operation has reached its pinnacle."

The Crimson Twins watch the Cobra Emperor closely, "I am ordering you to pull out all Cobra personal and return to Cobra Island before this operation is a total failure."

"But my lord, the situation is completely under control." pleas Xamot. Serpentor's face turns red with anger, the Emperor will not be reasoned with. "Do not question my orders, you will do as I say. This I command!"

Tomax and Xamot bow to the Emperor, "Yes my lord." they answer simultaneously. The video screen flickers off.

"I would say that did not go as planned brother," Xamot shares. "Yes brother," concurs Tomax, "We must remember Overlord's part in this."

"Revenge is not profitable," Firefly informs them thus making his presence known, "We have more important work at hand."

Tomax and Xamot listen to the mercenary, "Although you did not obtain the triumph you envisioned, we can still rob G.I.Joe of their victory."

Tomax looks at the saboteur puzzled, "How do you suggest that?"

"I was sent here to destroy this city, a mission I plan on accomplishing...but you two," Firefly smiles underneath his mask, "You two can destroy this country."

"You mean kill Emir Gamal?" questions Xamot.

"Why stop at him when you have a thousand other targets." Firefly says with a sinister laugh. Killing the Emir is one thing, but the entire population of Benzheen, even to the Twins that act seems heinous. Yet, it would be oh so sweet to see the look on the Joe's faces as they enter the city they are fighting so hard to liberate, only to find it a ghost town.

**1600 HOURS. MAY 15, 1992**

Stalker sits comfortably in the Gamal Military Complexes briefing room there he silently studies the faces of the four men he hand picked for this mission: He didn't even need to think about his first choice, Snake-Eyes.

The two men served together in Vietnam and we're the original G.I.Joe members along with Hawk. Stalker couldn't go on a mission like this without his long time friend, and it didn't hurt that Snake-Eyes was a ninja, commando, killing machine.

Recoil, Stalker knew he would need a radioman and having seen Recoil up close while Patrol Team 2 was operational helped in his decision. Recoil in his opinion is a stone cold man's man, the toughest RTO man Stalker's ever served with.

Sneak-Peek another Patrol Team 2 refugee, probably the most underrated soldier on the G.I.Joe team, yet the most skilled. Day in, day out Sneak-Peek continually delivers whether on a hush-hush recon mission or a full on fire fight...he can be trusted to come through.

Wet-Suit, the truth be told Stalker originally wanted Low-Light but fate would make him unavailable. So he had to find a man as bad as him, enter the Navy Seal. Wet-Suit possess both the ability to work in stealth and fight in the close combat of a city. Without a doubt Stalker has picked four of the toughest S.O.B.'s the G.I.Joe team has to offer.

General Hawk can't help but recognize that fact as he enters the briefing room. "Sorry to keep you men waiting," apologizes the General walking to the forward podium. He shifts through his papers before starting, "You men have been chosen to hopefully finish this campaign, Operation: Desert Lizard was created for just that reason." informs Hawk.

Lady Jaye passes out the operation file to each man. "It's quite simple," Hawk continues, "You go in, find Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal and deliver him to Patrol Team 1. That's it."

The five Joe's flip through the operation file while listening to the General, "The main catch is, we have no idea where the Emir is being held." The notion of going door to door doesn't exactly thrill the men.

"Once you've located him you're to meet up with Patrol Team 1 at checkpoint alpha on your maps." Hawk instructs them as they scan through the file for their map, "Than cover their escape. Patrol Team 1 will then transport the Emir to Task Force 1 at checkpoint bravo who will bring him home." disclose Hawk.

He steps out from behind the podium not wanting to keep himself separated from his men, "As you can see at the bottom of the city, Task Force's 2 and 3 will be attacking the airfield in hope of clearing the city of a majority of Cobra infantry." Just then Keel-Haul cracks open the briefing room door and gives Hawk a wave.

Acknowledge the Admiral he continues, "Cobra has most of their forces stationed at the airfield already, I'm sure Stalker has a few details he like to go over with you men so if you'll excuse me for a moment." Hawk finishes before heading out the door. Sergeant First Class Stalker steps up to the podium, and picks up where the General left off.

"What is it Keel-Haul?" Hawk asks.

"Patrol Team 1 reports that Cobra's pulling out, and their taking everything that isn't nailed down," explains Keel-Haul. Hawk nods his understanding. "One more thing Clay, Falcon said the Cobra troops were rounding up the remaining civilians and transporting them to a prison camp on the outskirts of Benzheen." Keel-Haul adds.

Hawk sweeps his hand threw his brown hair, "I only need one guess why they're moving the civilians, we'll have to step the mission up. Tell Duke, Flint, and Beach Head that we need them in position by tomorrow night." "Understood." The Admiral turns to leave when Hawk stops him. "Everett look at those five men, their walking nightmares...they'll be Cobra's nightmares now. Cobra wants this battle to end, fine, but we're going to end it on our terms."

Keel-Haul agrees with his friend, than starts down the long hallway when again Hawk calls out to him. "Oh yea, see how the boys liked those Yo Joe soda's I had Gung-Ho's team deliver." Hawk smiles.

**1230 HOURS. MAY 16, 1992**

Lt. Falcon and Patrol Team 1 observe the Cobra troops systematically loot one by one every house and business Benzheen has to offer. The airfield is a buzz with activity as they ship their stolen treasure back to Cobra Island. "Might I suggest that we take some civilians with us," Dr. Mindbender asks the Crimson Twins, "They would be most helpful in my experiments." "Speaking of experiments good doctor," Tomax starts and his brother, Xamot finishes, "How is Emir Gamal coming along?"

"I do not want Emir Gamal to turn out like Governor Raymond, so I've been working to perfect the treatment." explains the mad scientist.

A diabolical smile forms under the doctors long black handle-bar mustache, "Unfortunately, I've lost a few specimen's, it's so hard to cut the right parts of the cerebrum without losing all the subject's personality and character, like Governor Raymond." Mindbender explains.

"Stopping the transmit of neural impulses is so much easier," he continues to blabber, "You must cut it off from vitamins, carbohydrates, and..."

Growing tired Xamot cuts in, "There's no need to illustrate the process Mindbender, Serpentor wants him brainwashed, see to it that his demands are met."

Dr. Mindbender nods, "I will get right on it for our great leader, lord Serpentor."

The Crimson Twin Commanders watch as Dr. Mindbender rushes off to fulfill his master, Serpentor's, bidding. The brothers know without a doubt that the former orthodontist, who made the tragic mistake of experimenting on him self, is completely and utterly insane.

Ripper smashes his right boot threw a bakery window. "Aye, good one Ripper!" Monkeywrench cheers in his heavy North Wales accent.

"You thought t'at was good watch t'is!" Torch yells while he tosses a woman threw a Jewelry store window. The glass slices into her soft skin causing her to scream out in pain. Buzzer walks through the heap of glass and she looks up at him frightened, her eyes filled with tears.

"You ought'a not be yellin' me lovely, G.I.Joe might hear ya." Buzzer says while he gently rubs her bloody face with his buzzsaw.

"What a nice bit o' fluff she is," sneers Ripper.

"Mother!" her young son wails in Arabic dialect. He tries to run to her aid only to gain the Dreadnok's attention. "No, you don't!" snorts Road Pig, who grabs the teenager and lifts him by the throat. Slowly the life drains from the boy.

"Let him go!" Croc Master orders the white haired Giant. Road Pig turns to him ready to pounce.

"I'll kill you to..." the big man stops mid-sentence when his second personality that of Donald takes control. "Alright Croc Master." Donald says calmly dropping the near dead boy.

"Where did you get these people, they're to be under guard at one of the detention blocks," Croc Master demands to know.

"Come on Croc, we's just wanted ta have a lil' fun wit' 'em" smirks Ripper. "Yea, a lil' fun," Monkeywrench giggles.

Croc Master is not amused, "I should throw the whole lot of you in a cell." snarls the reptile trainer.

"It's unwise to threaten a Dreadnok with prison," Zandar warns, walking out of the shadows his voice a low whisper, "Take your civilians and return to your guard post."

Brother of both Zarana, and the infamous Master of Disguise Zartan, Zandar is the silent partner always in the backdrop of Dreadnok dealings. While Zarana took care of the dealings with Cobra hierarchy it was his task to keep the motley crew of Dreadnoks under control. The exact opposite of his sister Zandar is cold and calculating a fierce hunter and crafty killer, yet he is forever trapped in the shadow of his older brother.

Croc Master extend the Dreadnok leader a taut stare, he doesn't much care for the Dreadnok's, but than again not many people do. Croc Master gathers the two Benzheen people and with the help of a couple of Cobra soldiers removes them from this scene.

"That's tellin' 'em boss!" Gnawgahyde sounds out.

Zandar, his face emotionless, looks the sorry group over, "Where is my sister?" he asks.

"Her an Zanzibar left ta'gether, said she wanted her own cut of the booty." Monkeywrench attempts to explain. That's my sister Zandar thinks to himself.

Zarana and Zanzibar ransack one of the art shops not yet looted by Cobra soldiers. "I don't know nuthin' 'bout art." gripes Zanzibar.

Zarana throws a small statue at him, "You bloody fool, I don't want no bloody art work. There's got ta be some money around here somewhere."

"So keep looking!" shrieks the fiery red head. Although the main window is shattered, Firefly elects to use the front entrance door, silently walking past the two looters to the main support of the building.

Zarana flashes a wicked smiles. "Not even a hello." she cracks while Firefly sets up another of his homemade bombs. "Work, work, work that's all he does." Zarana tells the Dreadnok pirate.

Zanzibar whips his nose, "I don't like 'em."

Firefly oblivious of the two, sets up a second charge.

"I don't like 'em at t'all." again Zanzibar states. Firefly ignores the one-eyed Dreadnok, finishing his task. Zanzibar continues to ramble as the mercenary for hire starts to leave, "He thinks he's better an us, he..."

Firefly looks Zanzibar in the eye as he walks out, cutting the Dreadnok off mid-thought. Firefly's eyes burn with vile satanic malice.

"Hehehe," Zarana snickers at the silenced pirate, "Let me guess, you still don't like 'em."

Firefly is a businessman he would never lower himself to thievery. No, Cobra will send his fee to his numbered Swiss bank account. That is the way civilized people go about their business.

2203 Hours. Hawk sits in his office going over Operation: Desert Lizard once again when Scarlett knocks on his door. "Enter." he responds not yielding his attention from the file.

Scarlett's slender body infiltrates the office, her long red hair free of its usual ponytail. "All the Task Forces are in position sir, and Patrol Team 1 is set." she informs the General. Hawk motions his head in approval.

"I hope Stalker and his men have a restful sleep tonight, because Operation: Desert Lizard is a go."

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**OPERATION:**

**DESERT LIZARD**

**2300 HOURS. MAY 17, 1992**

**The Tomahawk's twin rotor's slowly commence to turning, **Lift-Ticket and Lifeline make a final systems check. A little further down the runway the Skystorm waits hidden in the moonlight ready to fly shotgun.

"This is it," Stalker says to Hawk as the men of Operation: Desert Lizard make their way to the transport chopper.

Hawk looks at his friend and smiles, "You'll do fine Stalker, you've picked the best men for the job." Stalker returns the smile, no matter how many of these suicide missions he's gone on he still gets those goose bumps beforehand. The entire Intelligence Team has come down to the airstrip to see the five man unit off.

Snake-Eyes goes straight to his companion, Scarlett. "Here," she offers, handing her long time lover her trusty crossbow, "It will help you keep things quiet." She extends both of her arms around the silent man, hugging him. Softly, Scarlett kisses Snake-Eyes through the mask he wears.

Chuckles observes the two than turns to Recoil, "Here Recoil," he offers the RTO man his pistol and holster, "I'm sure you could use the extra fire power." Recoil takes the leather holster and starts to strap it on.

"Thanks Chuckles, but I'm not going to let you kiss me." The G.I.Joe team laughs turning their attention to the Skystorm, lifting off in the distance.

"Alright men," Stalker calls out, "Let's go save the world again."

The team is greeted by Law and Charbroil, when they board the Tomahawk, the two will be manning the side-mounted Night Vision System 50 caliber machine guns should they run into Cobra.

"Stalker," Hawk beckons in his commanding voice before the team leader boards, the Ranger glances back at his General. With only one look the two men exchange a hundred words; both understanding the importance of this mission. Than Stalker climbs into the military chopper, "Good luck." whispers Hawk along with a prayer.

The Joe's on the airstrip witness both aircraft disappear into the black night, and into history.

Benzheen, Grandmaster Hero enters the War room where the Crimson Twins wait. "What do your spy's have to report, ninja?" asks Tomax.

"My recon teams," Hero corrects him, "Report the two G.I.Joe Strike Forces to the south are mobile, and on course toward the airfield." Xamot's eyes light up.

"It's the invasion brother." he excitedly proclaims.

Tomax agrees his eyes also lighting up, "But what of Sergeant Duke's Strike Force?" he questions the ninja.

"My Night-Creeper's report they are still well out of range to cause a threat." answers the Grandmaster.

"An invasion without Duke," Tomax stops to ponder while Tomax suggests, "It would appear General Hawk has realized that we are pulling our forces out brother." Xamot says rubbing his scar, "Forcing him to make an early, ill-advised, preemptive strike."

The Twins look at one another, "At the airfield." they laugh simultaneously. "Shall we go thwart this attack personally brother?" Tomax asks his disfigured twin. Xamot flashes an evil grin as he grabs his pistol, "Why yes brother, let us crush the Joe's ourselves."

Grandmaster Hero surveys the Crimson Guard Commander's leave for the battlefield and he thinks to himself, could they be Cobra's last hope for victory?

The Tomahawk clears the occasional hill getting closer to the drop-off site. "So me and Leatherneck are arguing right there at the bar when a couple of MP's grab us from behind." Wet-Suit tells the team a story from his past. Sneak-Peek shakes his head in disbelief. "So now were knee deep in MP's, all this over a game of darts," Wet-Suit laughs.

Stalker studies the faces of all his men while they swap tales, he smiles. Who knows what awaits them, which of these men will make it, and which won't...when all's said and done each will have another story to tell.

"As their taking us to the brig me and Leatherneck still want to kick the shit out of each other." Wet-Suit continues when Stalker interrupts.

"I just wanted to say a few words before we hit the LZ," shares Sergeant Stalker looking deep into each man's eyes. "A lot of good Joe's died getting us here, to this point in the campaign." testifies Stalker fighting back his emotions, "For them we can not fail." No longer able to hold back, he lets loose,

"Now," Stalker says stretching his arm out in front of himself, "You can each go to heaven, or we can all go hand-in-hand to hell." Snake-Eyes places his hand on top of Stalker's, followed by Wet-Suit, than Recoil, and finally Sneak-Peek. The five Soldiers their hands interlocked stare at one another...this is what it's all about.

"We're comin' up on the landing zone." Lift-Ticket yells to his passengers. Out the corner of his eye the pilot spies Recoil checking over the pistol Chuckles gave him earlier.

"If ya must use a handgun take a real one." Lift-Ticket offers reaching back with his trusted .44 Magnum in hand. Recoil grabs the handle.

"I should start a collection." He jokes while sliding the large weapon underneath the strap of the holster. The team grabs their gear and prepares to disembark.

"And as I sat in the brig with a black eye and bloody nose, I looked in the cell across from me and saw Leatherneck with his busted lip and broken jaw," Wet-Suit smiles. "And I was happy to be there with my best friend...just like I'm happy to be with you guys."

The Tomahawk lands gently in the desert sand, the Skystorm guarding from above. Rapidly, on their guard the Joe team exits the helicopter, taking up hidden positions in the sand, where they could lay until the Tomahawk disappears taking the Skystorm with her.

Stalker stands taking a quick note of his surroundings then motions with his hand for Wet-Suit to take the point. The small unit begins the long trek to Benzheen. As they come closer to their objective they can make out the unmistakable sound of war...the battle has begun.

"Incoming!" a Cobra Incinerator bellows as salvo of missiles crash into the Cobra airfield destroying both vehicle and man. The Crimson Twins sit in a Cobra Stun watching the battle unfold. "They are attempting to break down our defenses first brother." Xamot observes.

Tomax nods, "Agreed brother, we have to defeat them here." The two watch their Cobra army deliver its own salvo of missiles causing Xamot to smile, "And Overlord thought the invasion wouldn't come from the airfield." "What a fool." laughs Tomax.

The Cobra barrage rains down heavy on the position of both Task Force 2 and 3.

"Keep ya heads down!" yells Beach-Head, missiles exploding all around. He stands amid the thunder as Bazooka fires off a missile from the Mobile Battle Bunker, flickering in the night. Quick Kick, Repeater, Shockwave, and Salvo watch the fireworks from their dug in position 20 feet from the armored vehicle. Repeater's mini-cam machine gun pipes out hot smoke, Quick Kick aids the gunner in reloading.

"This could last all night." states Repeater. Shockwave views the Battle Bunker's missiles hit the airfield runway.

"I don't think the airfield will last that long."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," adds Salvo firing one of his Tow missiles.

The four men look up while Beach-Head walks bye their position barking out orders, "Keep up the attack, I don't want Cobra gettin' any funny ideas!"

Somehow, Footloose can hear the hardcore commander over the sounds of battle, even though he's dug in 40 feet away. "He's loco man," Footloose tells the other Joe's braced behind the fortification.

"He's too mean to get killed by some no-name missile, much less a Cobra grunts bullet." Leatherneck informs his teammate while Ambush feeds Big Ben's M-60.

The Tiger Cat shouts out as Frostbite fires a pair of 'Shockwave II' missiles from behind their position. Not to be left out, Heavy Metal and Tunnel Rat let loose the Mauler's powerful cannon, stabbing into the Cobra defenses.

A Cobra Adder's 'White Heat II' surface-to-surface missile explodes only feet away from Sci-Fi, Rampart, Hardball, and Spirit's makeshift foxhole. The men cover their heads as hot shrapnel sprinkles down on them. Hardball swiftly springs up and lobs off a cluster of grenade rounds in rebuttal. Spirit Iron-Knife pry's a small shred of blistering metal from his left shoulder.

"You alright Spirit?" asks Sci-Fi while Rampart discharges his heavy machine gun.

"I will survive." Spirit answers the marksman, blood slowly running down his blue shirt. Satisfied both men raise their rifles and return fire. The Persuader joins in with its armor-piercing 'Heatwave' cannon.

"Cobra's throwing everything they got at us!" Lightfoot clamors over the persistent blasts and explosions. Fast-Draw adds to the continuous bombardment, shooting one of his portable rockets. Alpine swiftly turns his Uzi on Flint, who slides into the shallow hole kicking up sand.

"At ease," Flint orders the alert Joe, "How's it going men?" he asks finding a spot to spy from. A missile lands in the foreground, shrapnel and sand spatter on top of the Joe's. As the smoke clears, Flint peers through his binoculars. "My, my...the Crimson Twins in person." Flint mutters aloud. He turns around and waves for Alpine to pass him a canteen.

"Stay sharp men, its going to be a long night." Flint tells them before taking a drink. He hands back the canteen while the A.P.C.'s turret cannon blasts in the horizon courtesy of Red Dog.

"Cobra's brought their big boys out to play, so that means we're doing our job." Flint apprises the group while he whips his mouth. "Let's keep up the good work," he says before climbing out of the trench and heading to the next fortified position.

A blast from a Cobra Hiss II battle tank rattles the Warthog.

"That was a close one." Toll-Booth shares with Breaker. The radio man blocks out the driver's words along with the battle, his mind focused on an incoming coded message from Head Quarters. A pleased smile crosses the bearded mans face, he blows a bubble out of the strawberry bubble gum he seems to have been chewing since 1981.

"Desert Lizard's drop-off was a success." he radios to Rapid-Fire, who is stationed next to the Mobile Battle Bunker. Immediate the Captain scans the line for Beach Head, sighting him standing tall amid a sky full of tracers. "Desert Lizard's on schedule!" Rapid-Fire shout's to the fearless leader. Beach Head acknowledges his second, than turns toward his team.

"Let's keep Cobra playin' with us ya rawhides!" he orders.

And play with them Cobra would, as the two opposing armies continued to fill the once silent night with exchanging blows while only miles away G.I.Joe played their trump card.

On the outskirts of Benzheen a small group of Cobras take a pause from their patrol duties to observe the fireworks from the airfield. "Aye mates," a Range-Viper talks to the group, "This is the battle that will decide this war." "It's really hit the fan this time," adds a Desert Scorpion.

A Cobra Guard crouched down on one knee whips the sweat out of his eyes, "What if...what if they break through?" he asks.

"Reminds me of when I was stationed at one of our old bases in Central America a few years back," a seasoned Viper shares as he places his hand on the Cobra Guard's shoulder, "Word was we had captured a group of Joe spy's. Well G.I.Joe hit us hard, I got trapped in the hallway under some debris and all I could do was listen...listen to the explosions and gunfire...helpless." the Viper finishes reliving the events in his head.

"They get the prisoners back mate?" the Range-Viper wonders. The Viper turns to him releasing his tight grip on the Cobra Guard,

"Yes, than they retreated," the Cobra's listen close to the Viper while he continues. "So Mindbender ordered all the men and armor to pursue...and we walked right into a Joe ambush. G.I.Joe suckered us, than slaughtered us," his anger and hate apparent in his husky voice. The Cobra Guard looks up at the Viper in shock.

"But I'm alive and so are a bunch of my bud's who were there." the Viper tells the Cobra Guard hoping to calm his nerves.

"What's going on?" a Crimson Guard Immortal demands to know as he and two Saw-Vipers walk up to the group. He doesn't give the group a chance to respond, "You men are supposed to be on patrol, now get back to your route!" he barks.

Sneak-Peek watches the Cobra's resume their duties, "The first groups leaving, they've been replaced by a Crimson Guard Immortal and two Saw-Vipers," he whispers to Stalker. Just as planned, the mock invasion has left the once heavily guarded city with a bare bones security crew.

"We can't wait any longer, once the first groups out of range me, Snakes, and Wet-Suit will take care of these three." Stalker orders the unit. He looks at Recoil, who's crouched near him, "If it should get ugly your free to snipe." "Understood," Recoil lets the team leader know. Stalker motions to Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit with his hand and the three Joe's begin to creep up on their prey.

"What are you doing soldier?" the Crimson Guard Immortal snaps at one of the Cobra Saw-Vipers when he sees him light up a lucky strike cigarette. The Saw-Viper takes a long drag than snaps back.

"Don't try ta bust my hump like ya did that last bunch a fools, da actions at da airfield, we ain't gonna see nothin'."

Angered, the Crimson Guard Immortal responds, "I'll talk to you anyway I..." he stops short.

"Anyway ya what?" the Saw-Viper asks amused, "Go ahead, say it." The Crimson Guard Immortal doesn't answer he just stands completely still.

The Saw-Viper laughs, "That's what I thought." The other Saw-Viper shakes his head surprised yet pleased, until the Crimson Guard Immortal falls face first into the ground an arrow protrude from the back of his neck. The Saw-Vipers have only a second to react as Stalker makes four quick stabs with his Kabar to one of the Saw-Viper's hearts. Wet-Suit takes a simpler approach, slicing the second Saw-Viper's throat from ear-to-ear allowing the smoke in his lungs to exit the slit.

The area cleared Stalker waves the rest of the unit on. Wet-Suit and Snake-Eyes do their best to hide the bodies of their victims. Rapidly Recoil and Sneak-Peek run up their rifles on guard. Together again, the team code named: Desert Lizard slither their way into Benzheen, unseen.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**NO TURNING BACK**

**0133 HOURS. MAY 18, 1992**

**Benzheen is a ghost town, **a Cobra Rage slowly makes the rounds. Sneak-Peek, who is on point, gives the hand sign for the unit to continue once the Rage has disappeared. The men climb up out of their prone positions and double time it to the side of the L shaped Benzheen Clinic. The team rests their backsides against the cold concrete wall; this was it, all their planning all their training, there would be no turning back.

Stalker points to Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit, "Search the clinic." he whispers. The Navy Seal and Ninja Commando nod their approval.

"Alright Sneak-Peek let's move." Stalker orders quietly. Sneak-Peek takes the lead across the empty street. Around the center of the road he drops to one knee, he watches a single Cobra soldier dash from the Benzheen National Bank toward the airfield. The soldier remains in his rifle sights until he passes the large Imperial Hotel.

The danger past, Sneak-Peek waves Stalker and Recoil on and the three creep up to a makeshift motor pool. They spy the building but no guards are in sight, a door rests along the same wall the men are using as cover.

"Sneak-Peek keep an eye out," orders Stalker, "Call us if anything comes up." he finishes pointing to the small ear-piece he's wearing. Stalker than turns his attention to Recoil, and the two sneak up to the side door, a nod roughly translates into lets do it. Recoil twists the door handle and to his amazement it's unlocked, swiftly he opens it ducking out of the way while Stalker covers him. Stalker peers into the empty motor pool, a Hiss tank sits silently next to an unused floor lift. The concrete floor is lined with steel drums and crates a hydraulic lift is placed in the rear of the building while stairs run up the right side a second door rests underneath.

Stalker slowly enters gripping his automatic rifle with both hands he holds the weapon high always on his guard. Recoil follows closely behind listening intently to the silence, to every creak and crack. Stalker looks back to his partner, he sees Recoil staring up at the second floor studying it. Recoil lowers his head and flashes Stalker two fingers. Understood Stalker thinks to himself before he starts to tiptoe his way up the stairs. Recoil covers the doorway from the floor.

As he makes his way to the door, Stalker pulls his M1911 from its holster with his left hand, continuing to cover the door with his automatic. Once at the top, he turns back to Recoil one more time letting him know he was about to open that classic can'o'firefight.

'Knock, knock' the door sounds out, the Techno-Viper who is seated in a chair behind the com cranks his head back wondering who it could be at the door. The second man, a Motor-Viper, goes to answer it. The Motor-Viper doesn't even have time to register the .45 ACP shot to his forehead, while the Techno-Viper and his padded chair are ripped to feather and blood shreds by Stalker's silenced automatic rifle.

Immediately Stalker takes up a position covering a spiral stairway that leads to a 3rd floor. Recoil follows soon behind, he surveys the office area; computers litter the wall shooting tiny sparks while blood begins to run the floor. Recoil walks past Stalker, exhibiting the team leader a wicked smile, as if saying now it's my turn. Hundreds of Black OP's have honed the Radio man to a razor sharp edge, everyone of his sense's working nonstop. Recoil climbs up the spiral stairs, scanning the next room with every step. It's a kitchen with a round dinner table, refrigerator, sinks, and a counter placed in the center of the room. Music is playing loudly in the background, something to the tune of the Cobra that got away, Recoil silently laughs to himself. Just as he's about to clear the stairs the shadow of a man bounces off the rooms tan walls. Instinctively, Recoil rolls behind the center counter taking a crouched position, pulling out the pistol Chuckles so generously lent him. Like any great duo, Stalker already knows what's going down and remains alert at the bottom of the spiral stairway. The Cobra wonders in half dressed his ribs tapped up. He has no clue that two of his friends lay dead one floor below him, or more importantly the Joe laying in wait behind the counter. As the Cobra reaches to open the refrigerator door, Recoil grabs him shoving the barrel of his pistol hard into the Cobra's stomach. He squeezes out three shots chunks of blood splatter the tan wall. Recoil proceeds to keep his grip on the Cobra, slowly lowering him to the floor. Stalker rushes up the stairs and takes a position at the doorway so far they had been lucky that Cobra was oblivious to their gun shots. To bad Stalker can't shake this uneasy feeling that their luck will only hold up so much longer.

It came as no surprise to Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit that all the windows to the clinic were bolted closed with steel shutters. What did surprise them was that no guard was posted at the entrance door. Thinking it a novel idea the two decide to enter through the front door. I wonder if Intel knew the city would be left this unguarded when they cooked this plan up Wet-Suit ponders while Snake-Eyes swiftly picks the lock on the door. Snake-Eyes cracks the door open and peers in, before entering. He sees a continuous hallway with doors on each side, large potted plants rest on both walls. At the end of the hallway sits a table loaded with coffee accessories and a second hallway leading to the right.

Quietly both men enter the clinic, a military radio can be heard emanating from the room to their right, the door happens to be open. It's tuned to the Cobra forces frequency at the airfield, their predicting a hard fought victory. The Joe's creep in their focus on the open door, Snake-Eyes uses the aid of a large glass cabinet that rests in the corner of the room to recon the area. Two is the number of fingers he flashes Wet-Suit before he whips around the doorway and tosses two of his large pedant trench knives. The black blades embed themselves deep into the unsuspecting Cobra's heads it's a throw that only a master ninja could make. Snake-Eyes inspects the bodies while Wet-Suit takes a step in, he immediately notices that the supports of the building are laced with C-4 plastic explosives.

"This building's rigged to blow," he starts to tell the silent killer when the sound of a door knob turning grabs both their attention. Wet-Suit crosses the hallway and stands in wait beside the second door as it begins to open. A rather tall Crimson Guard exits and is instantaneously put into a chock hold by Wet-Suit he had no chance to yell. As the air exits his lungs the guard tries to fight, but Wet-Suit's grip is too strong. Wet-Suit can feel the man's body go limp, his life force dieing out. While he pulls the body clear Snake-Eyes enters the second room only to find it empty.

The office contains a desk and several chairs a copier machine sits alongside one of the bolted windows. File cabinets not only line the wall but so does more of those C-4 explosives Wet-Suit first noticed. Why would Cobra rig the clinic to blow Wet-Suit wonders, is it a fail safe, a trap, or maybe one last slap in the face from Cobra. These were questions he would have to answer later, as the pair returned to their mission.

Unknown to either Joe Firefly is putting the finishing touches on the bombs he has strung all through out the clinic. "Sir." the Cobra guard says to the masked bomber but gets no response.

"Sir." he tries again masking the fear in his voice. "Dr. Mindbender would like your assistance in transporting the Emir should the battle begin to go bad for us." he just spits out. Firefly continues to ignore him grabbing another square of C-4.

"Dr. Mindbender believes the Emir will need your protection." The guard continues getting absolutely no where with the saboteur. Yet again the Cobra guard tries, "Dr. Mindbender awaits you upstairs he…"

Firefly turns his deathly gaze toward him, "I do not take orders from Mindbender, much less a cowardly Cobra guard. Cobra has hired my services to destroy this city and that is all I am being paid to perform."

Firefly begins to slowly walk towards the guard, "I am an artist and will not tolerate being disturbed once more. Now leave." He hisses at the guard in his evil voice. The Cobra guard takes heed his warning and exits hastily into the hall where to his surprise he is attacked by another masked man, Snake-Eyes. The arrow slices through the guards neck killing him, Scarlet was right the crossbow had helped to keep things quite…at least to normal ears. Although faint, Firefly hears the Cobra guard's body collapse to the ground, he automatically goes to the door with his weapon in hand. The doors in this part of the clinic are made of heavy metal with shatter resistant windows placed in the center. Firefly can just barely make out the figures of the two Joe's as he peeks through the window. Wet-Suit he doesn't recognize, but Snake-Eyes he does oh so well. The two wordless men share a past together that neither truly knows or understands, but Firefly understands enough to know that where Snake-Eyes goes death is sure to follow.

Firefly scans the room, it's the morgue, he refuses to join the crowd. As the two man Joe team reaches the first door Wet-Suit spies the room through the window. The room is sparsely lit but Wet-Suit can still make out the horror within. The room is filled with Dr. Mindbender's failed experiments.

"Bastard," Wet-Suit says under his breathe. The people in the room are all nude, all their body hair shaved clean. Scars race up and down their bald heads and in some cases scars are visible along their limbs. Judging from the blank expressions on their hollow faces Wet-Suit can tell that they are now no more than soulless vegetables. It's too late for them he tells himself as he turns his attention back to the job at hand.

Snake-Eyes is already positioned at the morgue door, a quick glance through its window shows the room is empty, all except the dead. The main wall contains the drawer like filing system which houses the dead bodies, cabinets and sinks clutter the other walls. Two autopsy tables sit in the center of the room, on one rests the body of a 25 to 30 year old male his scalp is completely open revealing his brain, a brain that's been tampered with. On the other table a suitcase rests wide open. Wet-Suit tries to ignore the smell of death as the two enter the room. He takes a closer look at that suitcase. The briefcase is quite sophisticated it's peppered with dozens of red switches, some kind of timing device, turn key, and radio communication rig. A stack of C-4 explosives sits next to the suitcase and only half the room appears to be rigged. Wet-Suit has trained all his life in UDT, underwater demolitions, yet he has never seen such a complex apparatus as this.

"That suitcase, that rigging, its all mark of an expert. Cobra plans to blow this building and from the amount of switches in that case I wouldn't be surprised if this whole town is set to blow." Wet-Suit tells his friend.

"Cobra's caused enough trouble for this country," Explains Wet-Suit before taking the butt of his AK-47 rifle and smashing it into the briefcase repeatedly. Flashes and sparks spring forth from the briefcase from Wet-Suit's continual blows. Satisfied, the Joe's leave the morgue and its sleeping residents to pursue their search. Firefly waits until he is sure the Joe's are long gone, than wheels open the drawer where he's been in concealment. He climbs off the body he hid with and sees the ruins of his detonator briefcase, a briefcase of his own creation. All those days of work, of rigging this entire town were for nothing, for in one fatale moment Wet-Suit destroyed his triggering device. Every explosive was tuned to this detonators wave-length. Sure he could create another trigger box but that would cost time and money, the Joe's were already in Benzheen, the end was near.

No, Firefly thought to himself. I will not see this city blow up in a magnificent show of fire, light, thunder and ash. No, Cobra will refuse the transfer of funds to my Swiss bank account for not completing my assignment. It would appear the only pay Firefly would receive this day would have to be payback.

Elsewhere Sneak-Peek watches a small group of Cobra's exit the Imperial Hotel: A Crimson Guard Immortal, a plain Crimson Guard, a Tele-Viper, and finally a man who dressed almost like a Night Creeper, but not. The Ninja pride themselves in remaining unseen, unheard, untouchable…Sneak-Peek prides himself in seeing and hearing everything, the Night Creeper lay dead in his M-16 rifles sights all he need do is pull the trigger.

Ratatatatatatatatatata! The sounds of automatic weapons blare out, if the firefight wasn't enough to be heard than the flashes of gunfire from the top floor of the motor pool would be noticeably sufficient.

"Follow me!" Grandmaster Hero orders the Cobra troops on all sides of him. Sneak-Peek eyes them with only one thing on his mind, the Tele-Viper.

"Call for back up, the real attacks here!" Grandmaster Hero commands the Cobra Tele-Viper while in the process of racing towards the motor pool. Ratatatata! A group of shots hit the Tele-Viper killing him before he can send out the call to arms. Fearful for their lives the Cobra's run straight into the motor pool bursting through the side door.

"Guard the door, there is only one gunman out there!" the Ninja tells the Crimson Guard, he turns to the Crimson Guard Immortal, "You are with me." Grandmaster Hero sees the two dead Cobras as he reaches the second floor of the building and all is clear to him now. These Americans, these G.I.JOE's, they are not fools, not fools like the Cobra's who the Night Creepers have aligned themselves with. Yes, the Grandmaster of the dreaded Night Creeper clan thinks to himself tonight, no matter the outcome, no matter what his mysterious master desires, tonight would be the last time Samanosuke Hero sided with fools.

Damn, Stalker says to himself, if this little skirmish doesn't give away the teams presence than nothing will. A Rock-Viper has dug himself in deeper than an Alabama tick, positioning himself in the barracks shower room on the third floor of the motor pool. The small pools of blood that dot the barracks floor tell Stalker that he and Recoil were successful in their initial strike, before the Cobra fell back. Recoil pulls a grenade from his web gear strap and rolls it into the shower room.

"Here he comes." foretells Recoil. The grenade bounces off the bathroom wall and continues to roll toward the Rock-Viper. He grabs his bleeding ribcage one more time than dashes out of the shower room, thinking his chances of surviving the Joe's better than those of the grenade. He sprints out firing his semi-automatic pistol, Recoil and Stalker return the favor their bullets tear threw his flesh killing the Cobra.

Recoil wonders if the Rock-Viper had time to realize the pin wasn't pulled on the grenade before he died.

No time to think. "Cobra's on the stairs." Sneak-Peek's always calm voice warns into Stalker's ear piece.

"We've got company!" Stalker shares with Recoil as he runs into the hallway leaping when he reached the entry way to the kitchen. Stalker glides bye spraying the spiral staircase with bullets where Grandmaster Hero had just arrived at the top. The Grandmaster goes lightheaded losing control, losing his life. What a dishonorable way for an expert ninja to die, how Hero had hoped for a better ending. Grandmaster Hero's lifeless bullet ridden body bounces off stair after stair crashing down the stairway knocking the pursuing Crimson Guard Immortal off his feet. The Crimson Guard stationed at the entrance door turns his attention to the second floor for only a split second, Sneak-Peek kills him in that split second. The Crimson Guard Immortal shuffles around on the floor for his weapon, but Recoil finds him first, sending a barrage of bullets his way. Stalker and Recoil run down the stairs to the ground floor where Sneak-Peek waits. "It's not going to be long before Cobra's all over us," Stalker tells them while catching his breath, "Lets hope Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit are having better luck."

Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit slink up the clinic stairs, this is what they had expected to see all along, some Cobra activity. On the left side of the stairway was a hallway with a door on the end and a door along the left-hand wall. A single helmet less Toxo-Viper can be seen going from one door to the other with a cooler like box other voices can be heard packing from inside the far room. On the right side of the stairway is a long dead end hallway, two doors line the left wall. Two Cobra SAW-Vipers stand guard at the second doorway. The two Joe's decide to search the left half of the second floor first. Wet-Suit leads the way, reaching the door along the wall he spy's the Toxo-Viper who just entered. The guard is alone.

It's ill-fated for the guard that he had chose not to wear his heavy duty gas mask. Wet-Suit stalks up behind him cutting his throat with his K-Bar knife. The blade slices cleanly through the Cobra's purple uniform he hadn't the chance to yell. The Navy Seal pulls the expired body to the corner of the room, this give him the opportunity to scrutinize the room. The room is a lab of sorts, the wall is littered with cabinets a group of double sinks rest along the left wall and a freezer sits on the right. Multiple coolers sit on the floor peaking Wet-Suit's interest. The coolers are marked medical supplies, upon opening one Wet-Suit is horrified to find it full of human hearts.

Shocked, the Seal unlocks a second cooler, finding this one packed with kidneys. Hearts, kidneys, lungs, corneas, anything and everything they could get their hands on. Cobra was harvesting human organs. Wet-Suit ponders to himself while he counts the stacks of coolers, when these body parts were unwillingly donated by the citizens of Benzheen…were they dead or alive?

At the same time as Wet-Suit wonders this, Snake-Eyes moves next to the door at the end of the hallway. A quick peek inside the room is all Snake-Eyes needs to memorize the area. It's an operating room with sinks, cabinets, and monitoring computers. The medical bed sits cattycorner in the center, surrounded by trays and a large mechanical lamp. A Cobra B.A.T. stands guard while a Viper aids Dr. Mindbender in his packing duties.

"Be careful!" growls Dr. Mindbender when the Viper begins to place a glass jar containing a human brain in a box. Dr. Mindbender rubs his bald head, "Where is Firefly, I sent for him over 20 minutes ago?" he contemplates aloud. The mad scientist observes the Viper pack away another of his assortments of brain specimens. In his opinion the Viper isn't gentle enough with his work. "Stop!" he finally shouts. "Just go down stairs and recover Firefly you klutz." He orders pointing to the doorway.

The Viper stands up, "Yes sir." Is not the first answer he wants to give the insane scientist but he knows better. As he walks to the doorway his face is met with Snake-Eyes left palm, the impact is so powerful it can be felt through the Vipers face shield. The blow brakes his nose sending cartilage jabbing into his brain killing him instantly. Before the Cobra's body even has a chance to fall, Snake-Eyes rests the crossbow on the Vipers shoulder firing an arrow towards a stunned Dr. Mindbender. The arrow zips threw Dr. Mindbender's glass eye piece and exits the back of his skull finally finding a resting place in the far wall. The B.A.T. jumps into action but is met with the butt of Snake-Eyes crossbow shattering half of its head and sending it spiraling to the floor. Hearing all the commotion, Wet-Suit rushes out into the hallway coming face-to-face with three Cobras. Wet-Suit's first reaction is to fire off his AK-47 at the oncoming enemy his shots rattle through the first Cobra killing him. One of the SAW-Vipers behind him takes a round in the shoulder and drops to the floor. Immediately he unloads his mini-chain gun sending large rounds through the clinic walls tearing apart furniture and cabinets. Wet-Suit crouches down behind the double sinks as bullets whiz bye. Cooler after cooler burst open, the hot rounds melt the ice packing sending streams of bloody water about the clinic floor. Not only do the shots destroy the room Wet-Suit's in, they also find their way into the operating room where Snake-Eyes is putting the finishing touches on the Cobra B.A.T. A single round drills its way threw Snake-Eyes right arm just above the biceps. A normal man would have been knocked to his feet in pain, not Snake-Eyes, ever since the freak accident that left his face scared and voiceless he's lived in pain and he's learned to live with it.

"Stop! Dr. Mindbenders in there!" the second SAW-Viper reminds the other causing him to release his finger from the trigger. That's all the two highly trained Joe's were waiting for. In unison they both run out of their respective rooms. AK-47 and 9mm Uzi shells litter the floor as the Joe's return fire. Both SAW-Vipers are killed by a mix of both weapons while they attempt to strike back. The two men stand in the now clear hallway, Wet-Suit looks over to his partner, blood gushes from the ugly arm wound. Neither man has time to nurse it instead they make a bee line for the right side of the clinic building. The first door slams shut just as they turn into the hall, causing the duo to stop at it.

Snake-Eyes kicks the door down and Wet-Suit combat rolls in. Instantaneously Wet-Suit fires a steady line at two Cobras who were in the act of flipping a sofa over for cover. Both the Cobra's and the sofa drop. One more room Wet-Suit thinks to himself, one more room the Emir had better be in for their sakes.

Snake-Eyes doesn't wait for the Seal, bursting into the last room. A Techno-Viper shakes in fear, he holds his Luger P-08 to Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal's head.

"Take one more step and he…" the Techno-Viper is cut short, falling to the floor, three ninja throwing stars stuck in his face and head. Although the Emir is conscious he seems to be in a state of shock possible due to all the drugs Dr. Mindbender has been pumping into him. Wet-Suit follows Snake-Eyes into the room, both relieved that part of their mission was now complete. The easy half, now all they have to do is get away safely.

Snake-Eyes studies the cell, only a mattress and a bucket, the windows are bolted down with steel shutters. Wet-Suit hoists the Emir over his shoulder, "I've got Gamal Snake-Eyes," he says with a hit of his raspy South Carolina accent, "Now you get us out of here."

The dark warrior understands the request, taking a step back from the solid steel shutters Snake-Eyes performs a sidekick without equal.

CHAPTER 20 NO RETREAT, 0220 HOURS. MAY 18, 1992 

**Stalker, Recoil, and Sneak-Peek have seen some amazing acts in their day, **hell they've done some amazing things but nothing like Snake-Eyes kicking out a steel bolted window shield. The large heavy metal panel plummets to the earth hitting the desert street with a load thud.

"They've got the Emir." Stalker gleefully informs the group. Snake-Eyes immediately zeros in on the three Joes who are now running toward the clinic building. Stalker looks up at the second floor window.

"Lower him down." He says as quiet as he can. Wet-Suit and Snake-Eyes gently lower the drugged Emir to the waiting arms of Stalker and Recoil. First they notice the drops of fresh blood on the Emir's prison uniform, than the dead look in his eyes.

"What have they done to him?" asks Recoil.

Stalker looks back up to the second floor, "I don't even want to know." He answers not sure in the fact that the blood on the Emir is his own. "Alright you're next Wet-Suit." orders Stalker, just then Sneak-Peek taps him on the shoulder.

"Dreadnok's coming in at three o'clock."

Wet-Suit hastily climbs down with the aid of Recoil. Taking in the bad news Stalker quickly looks up to Snake-Eyes.

"Hurry up Snakes, we've got trouble on the way." That's all he had to ask, Snake-Eyes jumps from the second floor landing gently on his feet like a cat. Stalker is forced to turn around to see his friend face to face.

"You're wounded," he says finally discovering the source of the blood found on the Emir. No time to nurse it, the deafening sound of the Thunder Machine's 'Knock-Dead' 21K thrust lb. Turbojet engine cracks the still night. The four 'High Noon' high intensity xenon spot lamps illuminate the unit Code Named: Desert Lizard. The light is soon followed by gunfire.

"Take cover!" shouts Stalker causing the team to scramble. Stalker and Snake-Eyes run across the open street dodging the Thunder Machine's dual synchronized 'Penetrator' gattling guns. Recoil remains at the corner of the clinic opting to give cover fire. Sneak-Peek hoists the Emir over his shoulder and flanked by Wet-Suit the two race southeast to the side of the hotel.

Wet-Suit immediately joins Recoil in giving the two Vietnam Vets cover fire. Stalker and Snake-Eyes zigzag across the street, the ground spits up around the duo while sparks fly. Although the Dreadnok's attack is vicious the two lucky Joe's are able to cross safely.

"Stop the vehicle," Zandar orders from the passenger seat of the Dreadnok Thunder Machine, Thrasher obeys.

The Thunder Machine screeches to a halt, its twin gattling cannons continuing to fire endlessly.

"Disembark!" commands the always, intense Zandar to the five Dreadnok's ridding on the two side station lateral personnel platforms. Buzzer, Ripper, Torch, Gnawgahyde, and Monkeywrench look at one another puzzled.

"He means get off!" Zarana translates from atop the Dreadnok Tri-cycle parked along side them.

"Get off, maybe after the fight." Ripper jokes while the five Dreadnok's step off of the side railing. The Dreadnok's never seem to be aware of the dangerous situations their in, always laughing and caring on. Brains were never a requirement to become one of the rag tag members of the Dreadnok's.

"Spread out you bloks, don't make yourselves easy targets," instructs Zarana. What the Dreadnok's lack in smarts they more than make up in combat ability. They live by no rule's, money and violence are the only two things they believe in. Buzzer and Torch drop off the right side of the fast attack vehicle, Gnawgahyde, Ripper, and Monkeywrench the left.

Zandar radios Zarana, "Stay back here sister." The quiet man says. "What?" questions Zarana.

"Guard the rear, the Dreadnok's and I will flush the Joe's out," Zandar explains, "Than you'll get your shots in. Do this my sister." Zarana heeds her brother's request. Brother and Sister so different yet so much alike. Although just barely, Road Pig catches Zandar's dagger like gaze, Zandar has entrusted with Road Pig the only thing he holds above money and violence, his sister. Road Pig may be the largest of the Dreadnok gang but he would never in his life want to go against the wraith known as Zandar.

Zanzibar streaks bye on his low flying Air Skiff he can no longer control his thirst for blood. The Air Skiffs M-118 coupled pantograph sight 7.62mm guns shatter the Motor pool wall where Stalker and Snake-Eyes stand. Chunks of the wall spill down on the two Joes who once again must scramble for cover. Stalker is forced to go around the right side of the building, while Snake-Eyes slides under a transport truck parked next to the Benzheen National Bank. Recoil seeing this, tries to aid the pinned down Joe's by capping off a few rounds at the Dreadnok Air Skiff. Sparks spring from the Air Skiffs aluminum/epoxy fuselage as Zanzibar banks for a second attack. The corner of the clinic shatters knocking Recoil off his feet. He lands hard on his radio backpack contorting his back, jolts of pain course through his body but he doesn't drop his weapon.

In fact, Recoil abruptly jumps back to his feet and stares down the bright spotlights of the Thunder Machine. The Dreadnok Thunder Machine speeds in on his position passing the hotel and both Wet-Suit and Sneak-Peek. AK-47 and M-16 bullets bounce off the modified vehicles red armor. This attack gains the attention of the five Dreadnok foot soldiers as they instantaneously shower the two Joe's with gunfire. The Thunder Machine's powerful gattling guns scatter shots all around Recoil forcing him to fall back. He backtracks firing a grenade shell that lands just feet in front of the charging vehicle. The rear 225/60-HR15 off-road tires dig into the street clawing to gain a grip, finally stopping amid the blast sight. Smoke invades the inside of the Thunder Machine. Thrasher shifts the vehicle into reverse sending it blindly backwards. Buzzer and Torch leap out of the Thunder Machines way as it races bye splitting the Dreadnok infantry.

Wet-Suit and Sneak-Peek swap shots with Monkeywrench, Ripper, and Gnawgahyde in a fierce firefight. Wet-Suit drops to one knee, he's able to turn his head in just enough time to see Zanzibar join in on the attack. The Air Skiffs twin cannons land shots into the hotels crumbling the wall. Without a thought to his own wellbeing Sneak-Peek covers Emir Gamal forming a human shield.

Stalker aims for the Air Skiffs carbon-fiber/steelcore vari-pitch propeller or its 800 BHP shaft turbine engine, he'll take whatever he can get. Zanzibar tilts the skiff hoping to avoid the rest of Stalker's assault. Even though the team leader failed in his attempt to destroy the aircraft, he was able to run the Dreadnok off.

Whoosh! A fountain of flames stretches over the stationary transport truck raining down on the unsuspecting Ranger; the Dreadnok Torch was defining his nick name. Stalker chokes on the overwhelming fumes and fire his eyes watery he can just make out the transport truck where his friend hides catch ablaze.

Snake-Eyes watches' the flames drip down the trucks steel framework, the ninja remains motionless timing Zanzibar's flight pattern. He knows the Dreadnok will soon be flying in for a third strife, a third and final strife.

"Flush 'em out!" Monkeywrench hollers as he, Gnawgahyde, and Ripper continue to raid Sneak-Peek and Wet-Suit's position. Thump! The three Dreadnok's hear seconds before Recoil's grenade shell impacts behind them. Monkeywrench, the explosives expert of the gang, knew the blast was coming and made sure to save himself by dodging clear. Ripper finds himself tossed across the hard asphalt street, skin rips from his face and elbow. Gnawgahyde gets the worst of the blast his body is thrown against the hotel wall. Shreds of hot metal protrude from his spine, his left leg ripped open to the bone. Blood spills from his clinched teeth, he uses his huge arms to drag him battered body to the right corner of the hotel. By far the toughest Dreadnok, Gnawgahyde swears to himself while he blacks out in the safety of the corner that he will not die today.

Ripper can make no such promise, he is abruptly gunned down by Wet-Suit while he attempted to get to his feet. Again, Ripper crashes' down on the asphalt never to get up, that's all Monkeywrench has to see.

"Ya don't be payin' me nuff ta die!" he complains as he retreats back to the Dreadnok Tri-cycle. Road Pig flashes Monkeywrench the evil eye, Zarana chooses to yell.

"Ya'll go back out there now!"

Monkeywrench isn't fazed, "Why don't you an ya brother drive in d'ere wi'd your hardware?" he points out. Neither can continue the argument as Zanzibar's Air Skiff storms overhead firing one of its AIR-99 missiles. Showing no regard for the city, the Cobra's, the Dreadnok's, or the Joe's; Zanzibar's missile rams into the side of the clinic. Recoil tries to run but is caught by the blast, lifting him high than slamming him hard against the ground.

Getting to his knee's Recoil shakes the cobwebs, spitting out a chunk of blood and sand. The pain in his left arm is unbearable, try as he might he can't move it, its broke. Seeing this Stalker makes a run for his fallen comrade only to find himself the target of both the Air Skiff and the Thunder Machine. The Dreadnok Thunder Machine's twin 'Penetrator' gattling guns rumble loudly, chopping up the landscape and hitting Stalker in the arm. The bullet shatters his elbow and spins Stalker around dropping him in the sand. Zanzibar grins, the city street well lit from the fires Torch created, show clear to the pirate two effortless kills. He doesn't see Snake-Eyes, the black clad ninja leaps up through the burning cloth canopy of the transport truck. His soft sole commando boots clutch the top of the trucks hood, unleashing his Uzi 9mm into Zanzibar. Dead at the controls nothing can keep the Air Skiff from crashing outside the city. With the Air Skiff dispatched Snake-Eyes shifts his fury to the Thunder Machine which was now passing the burning truck.

Wet-Suit and Sneak-Peek are the first to attack, their rifles useless against the heavily armored vehicle. Recoil rushes to Stalker's side, using his good arm and all his strength to fire his M203 M-16 grenade launcher. Stalker gets up flashes of gunfire zip past him and the Radioman. Snake-Eyes strips a grenade from his web belt and pulls the pin free.

Showing no sign of the wound to his right arm he throws the grenade at the Thunder Machine. The small pineapple grenade hits the Turbojet engine bounces against the metal and slips off the back of the vehicle before it detonates. The explosion is still close enough to lift the rear of the Thunder Machine and flip it on to its right side. The mismatched vehicle skates across the street whipping up sparks and smoke.

Buzzer rushes to the downed vehicle while Torch witnesses with pleasure the transport trucks fuel tanks blow. How he loves the dance of fire, snapping out of the trance Torch turns just in time to see Buzzer get cut down mid-stride. Recoil hits Buzzer first in the side than the upper chest, after seeing this Torch decides to withdrawal.

I'm with Monkeywrench he thinks to himself, backtracking to the Tri-cycle. Zarana can't believe her eyes, she isn't happy.

"We got ta save me brother," she says to Road Pig. The large ugly Dreadnok leers at her, "I'd go ta hell an back with you."

Gunning the liquid-cooled DOHC 16-valve engine the Dreadnok cycle speeds into battle. Zarana fires off the powerful 106mm recoilless cannon from high up in the 360' degree rotating gun seat. Monkeywrench and Torch watch their female leader ride to her brother's rescue.

"I guess we ain't getting' paid now," figures Torch. Monkeywrench doesn't answer him, his attention focused behind the bearded Dreadnok.

"Look," he points out. A Cobra Rage, loaded with a small group of soldiers lead by Croc Master, makes its way up the street. Croc Master stares at the two Dreadnoks this is what the Crimson Twin's get for intrusting the security of this city with them. Croc Master knows all to well that he and his small unit are the last line of defense, if they don't stop G.I.Joe no one will.

Thrasher punches open the side armor shield door and attempts to climb out, he catches a group of Snake-Eyes Uzi ammo in the head and neck. His limp body drops back down into the overturned Thunder Machine. His blood stains Zandar, who knows climbing out the side hatch will only lead to death. His only alternative is to somehow slip out the tiny rear window of the driving compartment. Zandar pops whatever body parts he can out of joint and begins to pull him self free of the vehicle. The tight window cuts into the always topless Zandar, his back rubs against the extremely hot Turbojet engine melting the skin on touch. Bloody, bruised, and burned he will not quit, finally getting clear of the Thunder Machine. Chalk that up as another prison broken free from. Now a weaponless Zandar thinks to himself, how to break free of this battle.

No sooner does he wonder this than his sister and Road Pig screech to a stop next to him. "Give me your hand!" Zarana begs her brother, rounds ricochet off the three wheelers metal turret. Zandar clutches his Sister's outstretched arm placing his left big brown boot on the 'Super Slick' rear tire of the Tri-cycle. The blue bandana he wares around his reddish orange hair blows in to his face as he turns to see the Cobra Rage enter the battle.

Croc Master, the guard, ironic how the man he defended his Dreadnok's against would be the only one to come to the Dreadnok's defense. What a pity Zandar thinks to himself, Croc Master would make the perfect Dreadnok…and after he finishes with Torch and Monkeywrench there will be a few new openings in the gang. The roar of the Rage's dual barreled concussion cannon reminds Zandar he's in the middle of a fight for his life.

Hoisting himself up to the Tri-cycle's gun turret, "Get us out of here," Zandar orders Road Pig. Hearing this command the thick Dreadnok ceases firing his rifle and jams it into the motorcycles pipe work. Road Pig grins revealing his brown and yellow teeth before whipping the handle bar into a turn and hitting the gas.

Sensing their retreat Wet-Suit jumps up and fires at the enemy, "This is it, we can't stay bottled up here any longer!" he shares with his partner.

Sneak-Peek agrees, slinging the Emir over his shoulder, "I'm with you." The pair sprints across the street while a gale of gunfire chases the Dreadnok Tri-cycle as it wheels off in retreat. Sneak-Peek and Wet-Suit are not the only two Joe's with the notion of leaving.

"Cobra Rage," Stalker mutters through the pain in his elbow. The Tri-cycle passes the large red and tan urban assault vehicle covered in Cobra infantry. "We've got to get the Emir out of here now…this place is going to hell in a hand basket," Stalker tells Recoil. The RTO man was about to agree with his leader when he instinctively turns his M203 on a shadow target, Snake-Eyes. Glad to see his old friend Stalker smiles, "We're getting out of here Snakes, before anymore Cobra's try to join this dance."

Again, the Rage's dual barreled concussion cannon strikes this time tearing up the asphalt street way. The Cobra Rage comes to a halt.

"Seek and destroy!" Croc Master commands as his troop's dismount. A Cobra Viper is the first to fall, than a Frag-Viper. Wet-Suit and Sneak-Peek dart along the street, letting loose their rifles into another couple of Cobra soldiers. Sneak-Peek races behind the Thunder Machine wreck for cover where he's pleasantly surprised to find the rest of team Desert Lizard waiting. "Sneak-Peek!" Stalker calls out excitedly at the sight of his teammate and the unconscious Emir. Before he even has the chance to question the whereabouts of Wet-Suit the Navy Seal stumbles in amid a roar of gunfire. "It's getting hot out there." Wet-Suit jokes happy to be behind cover and reunited with the team. Recoil and Snake-Eyes stretch their rifles over the mangled vehicle and return fire.

"Catch your breath guys were going to make a run for it," informs Stalker.

CHAPTER 21 NO SURRENDER 0332 HOURS. MAY 18, 1992 

**The mass of the Dreadnok Thunder Machine shakes, **absorbing yet another blast from the Cobra Rage's dual barreled concussion cannon. Fire spits out from the vehicles side forcing the Joe team to backtrack.

"Recoil, Sneak-Peek!" shouts Stalker pointing his right arm and weapon towards the makeshift motor pool. "Get the Emir out of here, hightail it to the check point we'll draw Cobra's attention!" he orders. Tracer fire whizzes over their heads causing the five Joe's to duck down. Snake-Eyes reaches over and places his stained hand on Stalkers shoulder, looking his blood brother in the eyes.

"I agree with Snake-Eyes," Sneak-Peek cuts in giving words to Snake-Eyes action, "You're wounded."

"That's right boss," Wet-Suit adds. "Me and Snake-Eyes will be enough to keep those Cobra's at bay."

Reluctantly Stalker agrees, "Alright then lets move." With that, Snake-Eyes immediately dashes to the right doing a combat roll and gaining the focus of the Cobra unit. The Barrel of his Uzi 9mm sparks off while he sprints across the asphalt. Soon Wet-Suit's AK-47 chimes in he too steps out from behind the Thunder Machine.

"Cut them down!" Croc Master order's turning the titanium reinforced rear turret towards the two Joe's. If there was one flaw to the Cobra Rage than it was in the mounting of it's many guns. One 7-barrelled gattling cannon faced forward stationary hidden in between the vehicle's battering ram. On the side was a dangerous projectile launcher that also could only face forward. Two high-intensity machine cannons rested under the rear turret, even though they could rotate free from the turret they were barred from turning to the left due to the supports lifting the turret cannon. Snake-Eyes and Wet-Suit both knew these weaknesses and used them against the Cobra's.

The Rage's mighty concussion cannon sounded out, its blast taking out a chunk of the clinics wall a few feet in front of Snake-Eyes causing him to stop. Moving at a speed no man could match, he tosses one of his pineapple grenades at the Rage. A loud clink can be heard as the small device bounces underneath the rear turret. Croc Master knew all to well what had made the clank sound and braces himself for the blast. Kaboom! The Grenade rips into both the high intensity machine guns and the turret supports. The stabilizer supports give way causing the large turret and concussion cannon to swing wildly to the right crashing down into the hard road.

Croc Master is spat out of his seat a bloody mess, his skull bounces off the asphalt. His black mask is tattered, blood drips into his eyes as he uses his powerful arms to get to his feet. The titanium reinforced turret had saved his life, but at a price.

Stalker, Sneak-Peek, and Recoil use this situation to make their escape. Just as the blast from Snake-Eyes grenade took out the Cobra Rage's twin cannons the three men and Emir dotted out from behind the Dreadnok Thunder Machine and across the roadway. Recoil took point, Sneak-Peek followed closely behind carrying the Emir and his M-16 ready, Stalker picked up the rear. The plan was simple all they had to do was back track it to Patrol Team 1's position. As they were passing the makeshift motor pool they found themselves charging head first into an oncoming band of Cobra's soldiers.

So Croc Master wasn't as stupid as G.I.Joe intelligence believed, he had sent a small group of Cobra's around the city of Benzheen to surround the Joe's. Recoil fired first knocking out the groups point man, Sneak-Peek was right behind him. Even though he had the Emir in tow Sneak-Peek didn't miss a beat tearing into a Cobra Guard and a Desert Scorpion.

"Fall back!" orders Stalker as the Cobra team returns fire at the three. As Sneak-Peek was turning to retreat a round of Cobra gunfire grazes Emir Gamal leg drawing blood.

"We're going to have to find another way out of here!" shouts Stalker.

He leads the way back around the motor pool and uses the change in direction to scan the battlefield for the two teammates they left behind. Wet-Suit had again placed himself behind the smoldering Thunder Machine for cover. A wave of Cobra foot soldiers were coming down on his location. At the same time Snake-Eyes is fiercely fighting his way back to the Dreadnok wreck and Wet-Suit.

Ratatatatatatatatata! Sneak-Peek's M-16 blares killing a lurking Alley Viper and forcing Stalker's attention back to the group. Swiveling his body Recoil keeps an eye on the rear, firing off some rounds that take out a Rock-Vipers hip forcing him to the ground. The men whip around the fiery transport truck and down the side of the National bank to the rear. A large 10 foot tall fence runs from building to building causing Stalker to stop, no time to cut or climb. Three Cobra's troopers rush out from behind the motor pool on the other side of the fence. Bullets slam into the bank wall, no way around it, no matter how much Stalker hated the idea they were going to have to go though the Cobra Rage to get out.

A fusion of blood and water splashes softly under Firefly's boots while he creeps his way along the smoky second floor hallway of the clinic. The slow drip of melting ice the only sound, a peaceful setting compared to the clamor of warfare just outside the walls. Firefly steps over a dead Viper's body entering what once resembled a lab. There he finds the good Doctor's final resting place, who will take Mindbender's place at Serpentor's heel he wonders. Cautiously he turns his head back to the hallway, the source of the smoke is emanating from the right side of the clinic. One of Zanzibar's rockets had ripped open the side of the building engulfing it in flames. Skipping past the dead duo of SAW-Viper's Firefly slips into the first room if it could still be called such a thing. The wall separating the two rooms was almost none existent, with sections of the outer wall missing and aflame. Through the thick smoke Firefly found his way to the one opened window. Spying out at the battlefield he can see the Cobra Rage attack vehicle assaulting the Thunder Machine wreck. It was hard to breath and the fire was spreading, quickly he climbed out the window up onto the roof. The hot shingles heed and hawed under his boots, briskly the saboteur scrambled towards the far corner so as to have better cover. Like a gargoyle perched atop a building ledge he set himself in watching the two Joe's below. Revenge is all he can think of as he raises his automatic rifle and takes aim. Cobra would be collecting a freebee from Firefly this day.

AK-47 rounds butcher an Alley-Viper's knees causing him to lower his protective shield in pain. Taking aim, Wet-Suit places a few more shots into his head. Lifeless his limp body topples over in the direction of an oncoming Viper. Swiftly the Cobra jolts out of the way, leaving himself an open target. Blood spouts out of his chest, Wet-Suit finding his mark. Dropping down and around, Wet-Suit leans his back against the mangled hot wreck of the Thunder Machine. In one fluid movement the Navy S.E.A.L. swaps out clips to his rifle. Cobra could keep setting the pins and he would keep knocking them down. Standing back up he caps off another group of shots in the area of Croc Master forcing the Cobra to lower his battered and bloody head. Gradually the Cobra Rage turns its massive bulk towards the Joe position, its nose mounted cannon blasting the whole way. This action doesn't faze the hardened soldier, he continues to fire scrapping a Cobra B.A.T.

Snake-Eyes rushes to Wet-Suit in time to deal with both a Night-Viper and a SAW-Viper who had darted out from behind the makeshift motor pool. Surrounded, Wet-Suit and Snake-Eyes give no ground, the two stand against many. When a single shot rings out, the blood from Wet-Suit head splatters onto the Thunder Machines metal framework. His AK-47 falls from his hands as his body crumbles to the ground.

Firefly had gained his revenge and now setting his sights on Snake-Eyes he was about to find out he had gained so much more. Dark fury erupts, Snake-Eyes pulls a 360' aiming his Uzi 9mm at the clinics rooftop. Shingles spark and splinter a wave of destruction rides up to Firefly's position. Between the fire below and the Ninja's ferocious attack the roof gives way splitting apart and launching Firefly into the air. His body pivots as he is flung across the roof top landing harshly on his back he then rolls completely off the roof. Firefly's ribs crack on a second lower section of roof bouncing him to the hard ground. Landing awkwardly on his right leg, a sickening snap can be heard, a jolt of pain shoots through him. It was broken as were 3 of his ribs his body was bruised and burnt. Coughing up blood Firefly uses his rifle to stand up, pain ripples through his body and he goes light headed falling back down on his broken ribs. Survival is all he can think about now, lucky for him he was thrown off the side of the clinic facing away from the action. Firefly again struggles to his feet, he would as he had time and time before find a way to escape, to live and fight another day. But for those Cobra's on the other side of the clinic there would be no escape. Firefly had gained his revenge…but at a price.

Grabbing Wet-Suit's AK-47, Snake-Eyes leaps atop the Dreadnok wreak firing both weapons. Cobra after Cobra succumb to his relentless assault. A storm of gunfire fills the air, a shot slashes clean through Snake-Eyes right leg just above the kneecap. The black wraith of death feels nothing, he doesn't even flinch instead Snake-Eyes jumps down from the Thunder Machine and charges headfirst toward the Cobra Rage and its infantry. Knowing no fear Snake-Eyes sprints over the asphalt.

"Stop him!" shouts Croc Master while the Commando kills a Crimson Guard who stood in his way. The wave of weapon fire splashes out from the Cobra soldiers, yet no man can hit the silent figure. With both AK-47 and Uzi 9mm wailing Snake-Eyes glides right up the center of the Cobra Rage stopping with a thump. He hovers over a Crimson Guard Immortal driver and his Tele-Viper passenger. Without the main turret none of the Rage's vast array of weapons can target the Ninja. Hot empty shells rain down though the six slit grated hatch shielding the Tele-Viper, fear freezes him. Croc Master and his troops try to retaliate but one by one are dispatched their cover behind the Rage blown.

Croc Master attempts to climb atop the Cobra Rage to charge the wordless warrior, a desperate maneuver. His chest bursts open taking shots at point blank range the other Cobra's scramble but are too disorganized. Reaching around the Crimson Guard Immortal frees his Luger pistol and raises it. With a sixth sense Snake-Eyes reacts, slamming Wet-Suit's AK-47 threw one of the openings in the grated hatch. Blood splatter though out the cab of the Cobra Rage attack vehicle.

Stalker, Sneak-Peek, and Recoil stand in awe at the sight of Snake-

Eyes standing on top the Cobra Rage. They had used Snake-Eyes one man assault as their means of escape. They had made their way past the Rage and some yards down Benzheen's main road coming to what appeared to be some kind of street vendor's tent.

Studying the supports of the sale tent Stalker orders, "Push the booth up against the fence!'' Quickly the Ranger forces his right shoulder against the support beam. Sneak-Peek even with the Emir slumped over his shoulder helps push. Ratatatatatata! Recoil's rifle cries out at a small group of Cobra's flanked by a trooper on a Cobra Ferret. The tent structure slides easily next to the fence while the Cobra's move in on the Joe's position. The Cobra Ferret speeds up its side cannon tearing into the street tent. Climbing up the side with no regard to his injured elbow Stalker hurdles the fence.

"Follow me!" he orders immediately placing his rifle through a section of the chain link fence to give cover fire. The Cobra Trooper on the Ferret is taking fire from Recoil when a few shots lacerate his shoulder. He twists the handlebar of the Cobra Ferret 4-wheeler and sends the vehicle into an uncontrollable spin. The back tires lift up and the small vehicle topples over flipping in the air three times before landing on top of and crushing its driver. Sneak-Peek climbs down the fence and joins Stalker, both return fire at the attacking Cobra's. Recoil withdrawals shooting a Toxo-Viper before dashing up the booth and over.

"High tail it to the check point!" commands Stalker. The three Joe's swiftly cross the desert sand leaving behind Snake-Eyes and overwhelming odds. Stalker stops and looks back at Benzheen.

"Charlie Mike." he orders, Stalker wasn't about to leave any man behind.

Whether they liked it of not Sneak-Peek and Recoil continued the mission putting more distance between them, Stalker, and the city. As the two got farther and farther away they could hear the sounds of yet another battle beginning and ending. Recoil lead the way, they doubled back around to the check point just as Stalker had ordered. Sneak-Peek and Recoil couldn't help but think that Cobra must be throwing everything and everyone they have at Snake-Eyes because their trio was unhindered.

CHAPTER 22 PRICE OF VICTORY 

**STING OF DEFEAT**

0411 HOURS. MAY 18, 1992 

"**Lady," **the weary voice of Recoil softly calls out from the darkness of the Trucial Abysmia desert. With all the rifles of Patrol Team 1 pointed in the voices direction Lt. Falcon answers back, "Doomsday."

Completing the password the two exhausted members of Desert Lizard stager forward, Pathfinder instantly rushes up and relieves Sneak-Peek of his burden. He notices a small amount of blood trickling down the Emir's leg. Skidmark, Redstar, and Scoop stay alert giving Sneak-Peek a chance to finally relaxes his back and crack his neck.

"Where's the rest of the team?" asks Falcon his voice full of concern. Looking back at his trail Recoil responds, "Stalker broke off from us outside the city limits, he went back for Snake-Eyes." The Green Beret doesn't need to ask about Wet-Suit the look upon both Sneak-Peek and Recoil's faces tells him all he need to know. Pathfinder lowers Emir Gamal's feeble body into the back of the Desert Fox jeep.

"Cobra did a real number on him," Scoop points out from the 20mm cannons aluminum armored turret.

"He's got an open gunshot wound on his leg Lieutenant," adds Pathfinder. "It will have to wait," Falcon tells the two Joe's, "I'll patch his leg up on the way to deliver him to T1 but I have a feeling I'll need Lifeline's help on the rest of his problems. Lt. Falcon was a trained medic but even he knew when he was out of his league. Falcon hands Sneak-Peek his canteen, the Recon Specialist/Ranger removes his helmet and pours some of it contents over his head sending streams of water down his dirty face. He looks up at Falcon, "You all get going now me and Recoil will be fine," Sneak-Peek assures them while handing his partner Recoil the canteen.

"You've done your part leave the rest to us," smiles Lt. Falcon, "You heard the man load up we're moving out." Skidmark hops into the driver seat happy to be behind the wheel once again. Redstar climbs up the back of the Desert Fox while Pathfinder starts up the Recon Sled.

"Good work." Falcon thanks the two as he sits down in the passenger seat of the jeep. The sound of the Desert Fox's 327 CID/350 BHP engine lashes out, Skidmark follows behind the Recon Sled's lead.

Sneak-Peek and Recoil stand alone in the desert watching Patrol Team 1 transport their mission goal. Darkness quickly surrounds them. They look at one another wordless, than back at Benzheen.

Waving his hand, palm up Sneak-Peek offers, "After you." With that the two tired soldiers begin the long hike back towards the city they fought so hard to leave.

Hawk finishes off his ninth cup of coffee and scans his watch for the 100th time, 0450 hours and still no word. The Intel room was empty save he, Keel-Haul, and Scarlett when the communication channel sounds out.

"Its Task Force One sir," Scarlett informs the anxious General, "Mission complete, they have the Emir and are in route." Hawk clenches his fist in excitement while Admiral Keel-Haul smiles and pats him on the back. "Mainframe reports that the Emir is in bad shape and to have a medical team on stand bye," continues Scarlett.

"There's no telling what those snake bastards did to him." curses Keel-Haul. General Hawk hovers over the red head waiting for word on team Desert Lizard, in his book the Emir came second.

Scarlett's face grows grim, "Lt. Falcon can only confirm one K.I.A. sir, Wet-Suit." Hawk slumps back, he may be used to losing men under his command but it still doesn't make it any easier. For Keel-Haul the loss was even more personal yet the old Navy man is able to crack a smile.

"I'm sure he went down the way he wanted to." The Admiral says.

Hawk nods in agreement, "Today we did a good thing and it will end this campaign." He gently places his hand on Scarlett's shoulder, "Go get Lifeline its time we stopped losing lives and save one."

Scarlett gives the Commander-In-Chief a smile then leaves the two old war horses alone. "Those boys deserve Silver Stars for this." Hawk shares.

"Yea, even though they all most likely have 2 or 3 already," Keel-Haul grins, "Another cup of Java Clayton?"

"Sure," smiles the General, "I want to be awake when Cobra surrenders."

Tomax and Xamot sit in disbelief, the final crackles of gunfire ringing out. Word had reached them sometime ago about the rescue of Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal. Their grand victory over the forces of Strike Force Delta snatched out from underneath them. The airfield torn asunder, the Cobra Rage unit commanded by Croc Master whipped out, the Dreadnok's wounded and retreating. Grand Master Hero murdered and the Emir their prized hostage gone. The failure of the Crimson Twins was as complete as it was total. "Brother, I think now is the time to retire so as to attend to more pressing matters," suggests Tomax. Nodding in agreement Xamot responds, "Lets." His voice void of its usual pip. "Return us to the palace headquarters at once," orders Tomax to the Motor-Viper at the controls of the Stun. The black and red fast attack vehicle pulls away from the battle of the airfield, where even now the Joe forces were falling back. The nameless, faceless Cobra troopers cheer at their enemy's retreat blissfully unaware if their situation.

Tomax and Xamot view sections of the damage the soldiers of Desert Lizard left in their wake. The Stun comes to a halt in front of the Emir's palace. Smoke from both the airfield battle and the city skirmish intertwine and hang heavy in the air. The palace did not seem as inviting as it once had, more so the entire city of Benzheen. There was a feeling of doom everywhere.

The Twins march straight into the war room where a thin crew of Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers are manning the communication and satellite computers. The Corsican Brothers look out at the waiting faces of their men the Cobra's stare back at the Commanders wishing, wanting to hear the words that will turn the events of this night around.

Tomax and Xamot do not possess these words. Looking deeply at his brother Xamot speaks, "Our airfield is destroyed making escape quite impossible."

"And with our chief leverage gone so goes the security of Benzheen," adds Tomax, "We are free to be invaded."

Xamot his face hard, "Time brother is what we need."

The Twins stare at one another there being only one course of action left, both order out, "Signal our surrender."

There is a dead silence through out the war room. Even with the combined voices of the Crimson Guard Commanders issuing the order the Cobra's in the room can not believe their ears.

"Inform Strike Force Delta we would like to schedule peace talks." Tomax's face turns red with emotion, "Now while we all still have a chance to escape with our lives!"

The war room remains silent as the message of mercy is sent out on all frequencies and with it the end of the struggle to liberate Trucial Abysmia.

Stalker and Snake-Eyes slowly make their way farther and farther away from Benzheen, a city they consider hotter than hell. Snake-Eyes carries the body of Wet-Suit over his shoulder. Blood from his wounded arm runs down his chest and mixes with the blood of the S.E.A.L. turning most of his black uniform a dark crimson red. He shows no sign of pain from that wound nor the gunshot wound to his right leg, not even a limp. Stalker being a trained medic already had his throbbing elbow wrapped up and in a sling. The two inch their way across the desert when Snake-Eyes comes to a sudden halt. Spending all that time in Vietnam with Snake-Eyes had formed the two Joe's into one. Stalker knew if there was real danger the commando would have pounced. Going off of a hunch Stalker calls out, "Lady." He is greeted by the word, "Doomsday." Recoil and Sneak-Peek come out of hiding happy to see their teammates alive and, for better or worse, well.

"Did you make the drop?" Stalker is duty bound to ask.

"Of course," Sneak-Peek smirks, "did you think we just dumped the Emir's body?" Stalker just shakes his head and laughs delighted to be reunited with his men.

"Can I take him off your hands Snake-Eyes?" offers Sneak-Peek placing one hand on the fallen Joe. Soundless Snake-Eyes shakes his head no, together Wet-Suit and he fought off the Cobra Rage unit and together they would finish. Stalker inspects the make shift sling Recoil is wearing around his left arm, truth be told Sneak-Peek had used his M-16 shoulder strap to tie Recoils flaccid arm against his side.

"Not bad," Stalker credits Sneak-Peek, "You yourself seem to have got out pretty clean."

Sneak-Peek shrugs his shoulders, "I'm sure I got some of the Emir's blood on one of my uniform if that helps." The leader and he laugh.

"I guess this means we can start back to home base," Recoil jumps in. Stalker exhales, "Yea, that's the part of the plan I don't like."

The five tattered and torn, bloody and battered men of Operation Desert Lizard head out as the sun begins to rise chasing away the night, a night none would ever forget.

General Hawk relays the message to all three of the G.I.Joe Taskforces, as of 0600 hours on the 18th of May 1992 Cobra forces have agreed to a cease fire. Peace talks are scheduled for May 20th outside the city of Benzheen. Congratulations gentlemen mission accomplished.

Dial-Tone cheers the news while Flint and Beach-Head remain professional and shake hands.

"We must of really messed up that airstrip, can't wait till we get the satellite photos of our handiwork," smiles Flint.

"I'd feel a lot better if we just went in an secured the city now," says Beach-Head. Flint can only flash his lopsided grin, Beach-Head will always be Beach-Head.

"I don't know Flint," Grid-Iron smirks, "Beach-Head maybe right, there's no telling what those Cobras are going to leave behind."

"Agreeing with Beach-Head is Rapid-Fire's job you're my second," jokes Flint, "trust me Cobras already taken everything they want, Us soldiers have done our duty now its time for the politicians."

"Cobra starts the war than calls it off when they can't handle it no more," gripes Beach-Head, "I hate politicians."

"Just be happy our representative is Hawk," Flint smiles, "Now lets get out there and tell out boys the good news." Word spreads of the Joe victory and the men as Flint stated before sigh a sign of relief their job done, but for General Hawk and his crew there work had just begun.

Taskforce 1 arrives at the Gamal Military Complex where Lifeline and his staff of men: Law, Barbecue, and Stretcher wait to load the Emir on a gurney. "He has a grazing bullet wound on his left leg just below the buttocks." Lt. Falcon shares with the two medics. Patrol Team 1 followed Task Force 1 back to the base giving the Green Beret time to nurse the wound, "I bandaged it up now the rest of the damage Cobra caused is for you."

Lifeline looks at the zombie-like Emir, "What have they done to this poor man?" wonders the medic.

Stretcher shakes his head, "Whatever they wanted to do." Law and Barbecue wheel the gurney off following the large black man code named Stretcher.

Lifeline stops and hales Falcon, "We could use your hands Lieutenant." Falcon smiles, "They're yours to command sir." In the life and death game of medical aid there is no officer higher ranking than Lifeline.

The soldiers of Taskforce 1 climb out the back of the dusty A.P.C. blissful to be halfway home.

"Here you go," says Outback lowering the heavy mortar cannon to Downtown. Downtown looks around the rundown military complex, it feels as if years had past since he and Taskforce 1 busted out its gates during what would become known as the battle at the bridge.

"I don't think our chances of getting a hot meal have got any better since we've been gone," jokes Mainframe.

"I wouldn't say all that," answers a large figure that has come to greet the guys.

"Roadblock!" the men call out. The huge machine gunner flashes his old crew an equally huge smile.

"How's the arm?" Mainframe asks as he inspects the bandage on the large mans left arm.

"Hasn't stopped me from cooking yet," the big man grins. Outback shakes Roadblock's good hand.

"How's Topside?" he inquires.

"He's still laid up in the Medlab but he's as grumpy as hell and sharing it with everyone." Roadblock is pleased to inform the group. Budo slides out of the A.P.C. slyly.

"Did I hear someone say hot meal?" he smirks. Duke walks up causing the gang to turn around.

"Roadblock good to see you up and about," Dukes smiles his voice still very commanding.

"Top," responds his old friend and the two exchange a secret handshake. Psyche-out, Cross-Country, and Dusty flank the Master Sergeant they too take in the merriment. Mercer is the last to exit the A.P.C. caring his bedroll. Psyche-Out notices this, "Now let's not get too comfortable here we may have to move out again." This causes the men to frown, but brings a broad smile to Duke's face. All that time he spent with Psyche-Out on this campaign had really hardened the man, even the tough as nails Master Sergeant would have let the guys relax a little.

"The man's right," concedes Duke, "leave the gear until I talk to the boss. Alright Psyche-Out lets go see General Hawk, and Roadblock I'll see you at dinner." The brains behind Taskforce 1 enter the Gamal Military Complexes main building leaving the Joe's to return all their gear back where they got it.

Gung-Ho, Shipwreck, Charbroil, Dee-Jay, Deep Six, and Muskrat all walk up in their hands and over their shoulders they carry tent polls and a canopy. "Mercer!" the Cajun bellows out.

"Yes sir," answers Mercer who is halfway in the A.P.C. returning his bedroll. Gung-Ho has a heavy poll slung over his muscular shoulder and at the other end is fellow Louisiana native Muskrat who is using his good shoulder to carry the load.

"We be needin' this here A.P.C. ta transport da tents an tables."

Mercer, a little mixed up, says, "But Duke just told us to leave our gear aboard."

"Leave it," comes back Gung-Ho, "I don' be carrin' 'bout da gear all I be needin' is four wheels and a hell o' lot a truck space." The Supply Team loads the Amphibious Personnel Carrier to over flowing. Their task is to construct a middle ground for the leaders of both Strike Force Delta and Cobra to meet for peace talks.

Duke and Psyche-Out make their way to the Intel room where they're greeted by Chuckles, Scarlett, Jinx, and Lady Jaye.

"Duke," beams Scarlett as she runs up and gives the rough Master Sergeant a big hug.

"Kenneth," Chuckles smiles reaching out to shake his good friend Psyche-Out's hand.

"Philip," he answers the two go back a long way and know one another on a first name basis. Jinx does the quick hello how you doing than dashes down the hallway to the Medlab to see a certain Green Beret.

"Is that Duke I hear?" comes' the voice of Hawk from his office room, Duke steps in the door way.

"How's it going son?" Hawk asks getting up from behind his desk and walking over to his second.

Duke smirks, "Every things fine…Dad." Their handshake turns into a quick pat on the shoulder, allowing Hawk to whisper in Dukes ear, "Good job." Duke nods his head in appreciation he can see Keel-Haul out the corner of his eye, "Admiral." The old sea dog reaches over and shakes Dukes hand.

"Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way lets get to work shall we." Hawk informs the two. Returning to his desk he lets the situation be known, "The Supply Team will be setting up a neutral sight for the peace talks just outside Benzheen city limits. They'll be in need of some of your vehicles to transport the gear Duke."

"I see no problem there," responds Duke. Just then Psyche-Out enters the office, "General, Admiral."

"I'm glad you're here Psyche-Out," says Hawk before returning to his previous subject, "After these talks end were going to need a Security Team to enter Benzheen and administer medical care, food, and safety. I want you to head that unit Duke and I want you to go with him Psyche-Out. The remainder of your team will be grouped together from the Taskforces and Support Teams." Psyche-Out finds the prospect of entering Benzheen exciting, examining and treating the mental effects of the Cobra occupation on Trucial Abysmia first hand, what an opportunity. After all Psyche-Out is a Doctor with a degree in psychology from Berkeley. Duke on the other hand has a degree in warfare from years of battle.

"Hawk when this is all said and done, I'm taking a vacation."

"Goofy grape," Lift-Ticket says pointing out the purple smoke. The Tomahawks dual blades swirl up the colored smoke and fling sand as Lift-Ticket brings the large desert camouflaged twin propelled transport helicopter to a landing. Windmill keeps the Skystorm Cross Wing close. No matter what he heard about Cobra surrendering he was not about to drop his guard. Taurus and Crazylegs hop out of the helicopter while Free Fall remains at one of the side mounted machine guns. They rush up to Snake-Eyes with a stretcher in hand. Gently with great respect they lay the fallen Navy Seal down and carry him back to the Tomahawk. Wetsuit is the first to board followed by Snake-Eyes, Recoil, Sneak-Peek, and last Stalker. Slipstream looks back from his co-pilot seat and gets the thumbs up from Crazylegs. The Tomahawk takes off with its precious cargo, the men of Desert Lizard. All five men left together and all five would return together.

1552 HOURS. MAY 19, 1992 

The final touches were being put on the tent where the peace talks would be taking place tomorrow. It was a simple set up just a large green army tent with an equally large table inside.

"It may not be pretty but it will do the job." Charbroil remarks. Gung-Ho feverishly shakes his head no.

"What ya be talkin' 'bout she be the best lookin' tent I ever did see." Both men turn their attention to the right when they hear a sudden crash.

"Damn it!" curses Shipwreck, "Come take care of your pussycat Gung-Ho!" In all reality Max wasn't a pussycat but a bobcat and he belonged to the late Spearhead. With respect for his late friend, Gung-Ho has taken Max under his wing unfortunately this does not work well with Shipwreck's pet parrot Polly.

"Come 'ere Max," claps Gung-Ho causing the bobcat to stride over, "'ere boy!" Max prances up on the large tattooed Marine their bond growing stronger everyday that passes. The Supply Team had completed their mission and all was ready the only thing that was missing were the players.

One of which was being visited by a special guest, "I can't believe I fell asleep on the Tomahawk flight back," admits Stalker.

Hawk grins, "Not only that but you snoozed through Stretcher's medical examination."

"Four o'clock huh?" Stalker shakes his head in disbelief.

"You earned some extra Z's my friend," Hawk tells him, "You and your men did an incredible job." With that Hawk stands and salutes his worn out friend. "Thank you sir," Stalker salutes back, "Are the rest of the guys sleeping in?" he asks.

"All except Snake-Eyes, he's with Scarlett but you know how he is he doesn't need sleep…..water, food, air." Hawk jests. Yes Stalker knows how his friend Snake-Eyes is but that doesn't stop him from still being amazed at the mysterious man.

"What about the Emir?" Stalker questions.

Hawk places his hand on his chin, "Lifeline, Stretcher, and Lt. Falcon did a pretty damn good job on him. From what Lifeline says he's lucky Cobra never performed any serious surgeries on him but they did pump him full of chemicals. Lifeline's trying to flush out as much as he can from Gamal's system but it will be sometime before he's back on his feet."

Stalker shakes his head the thought of Cobra disgusted him, "And these are the people you have to negotiate with."

"No," replies General Hawk, "The time for diplomacy passed the same day Wetsuit passed…no tomorrow it will simply be do or die. 'Nuff said."

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

LOOSE ENDS 1340 HOURS. MAY 20, 1992 

"**What the Hell?" **is all Brigadier General Hawk can say when the Desert Fox jeep arrives at the sight of the peace talks. He, Keel-Haul, Lady Jaye, Scoop, and Skidmark stare in shock at the large group of reporters attempting to surround the vehicle. Bulbs flash and questions fly.

"So much for top secret classified," Scoop sarcastically blurts out.

"Cobra must have brought them all in." guesses Lady Jaye who is amazed at their numbers, "There must be 30 to 40 reporters out there." all trying to get an angle on this story. The jeep finally comes to a stop and the Joe's attempt to make their way through the mob. Skidmark pushes through the crowd leading the way.

"Is it true this conflict is all about the price of oil?" shouts a redheaded reporter.

"What about the allegation your pilots bombed innocent civilians?"

"Is Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal your prisoner?"

The uninformed questions keep coming like an endless assault. Hawk and his men do their best to ignore them.

"General, why don't you just send your men in the city and hit the enemy while their down," asks a thin lanky English reporter. Hawk can't help but respond, "No more men need to die."

As Hawk passes the English reporter continues, "But sir your men are paid to die." This stops General Hawk dead in his tracks, backing up to the now cowering reporter, Hawk proceeds to tear into him for his thoughtless statement.

If Cobra's purpose for bringing in all these reporters was to incite the Joes than they succeed at it, the first round of the peace talks had been fought and it was Cobra one – Joe zero, but now Hawk was angry and ready to fight.

Tomax and Xamot stand side-by-side at the peace talks table, they arrived early so they could look over the battlefield. See the Crimson Twins are at their best when it's a war of words. Paper, laws, money those are their weapons of choice, cutthroat businessmen this would be their arena to get even with Strike Force Delta. Accompanying the Commanders were a Techno-Viper and Tele-Viper to log the discussion, and their Head of Security the newly promoted Lt. Conroy.

The flap door to the tent slowly sweeps open and a figure flanked by others enters the room. The brothers have come face-to-face with many a foe, great generals, world leaders, the mighty Destro, the insane Cobra Commander, and the dreaded Serpentor…but none invoked the fear that the man before them did.

Like a legendary statue he stood before the twins, his face hard and unforgiving. Both brothers drop down into their seats they had never faced anyone like him in their executive boardrooms or courthouses. A loud thump sounds out when the General's helmet is place upon the table. His blue eyes dig deep into the Crimson Twins causing any and all comfort to leave their bodies. They had faced him in battle, but now face-to-face they knew why they had lost.

Putting on his best game face Xamot's voice wavers while attempting to welcome General Hawk, "Greetings General…"

"Get out now," interrupts Hawk having no time for the phony pleasantries. "Do calm down General," Tomax suggests only too receive an icy glare from Hawk.

Slamming both of his fists to the table Hawk leans forward, "I will only say it one more time, get out now," he firmly tells the two.

Xamot regroups, "We entirely plan on evacuating Benzheen but first we have a list of terms for our surrender."

Still standing Hawk growls, "These are the only terms, you and your troops will leave now before I send my men in to remove you."

"The airstrip is decimated, we need a fair time table." Tomax interjects. Hawk turns his attention to the one brother, "Hell Tomax it took you one day to invade the damn city so it shouldn't take you more than one day to leave," he curses. "Why not use your precious V.O.L.T.s jets?" says Hawk as he removes his hands from the desk and leans back.

Bewildered the twins counter, "That is a ludicrous statement General, you know as well as we do that your army targeted our airfield. " Xamot fires back. Tomax comes to his aid, "And your air force left us with but a handful of working aircraft."

Hawk flashes a sarcastic grin, "Would you like my boys to fly you out?" The Crimson Twins see no humor in the situation.

"There's no reason to be flippant General," a suddenly angry Tomax says. "I'm not," answers Hawk, "Its simple, leave your vehicles and your loot. Get your soldiers aboard whatever aircraft you do have whether it's a full transport chopper or a tiny fang…cram it and get out now."

"Please be reasonable General Hawk," begs Xamot. "We too want this whole matter cleared up as quickly as possible," adds Tomax.

"Matter?" Hawk says a bit puzzled, "This is more than just a matter. You and your terrorist forces invaded this peaceful country you destroyed countless lives and property. My entire medical staff has been working nonstop to reverse the damage your scientist did to Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal. Trucial Abysmia will be rebuilding for years to come, so no this is more than just a simple matter."

Admiral Keel-Haul knows he and his fellow Joe's are in for a long day, Tomax and Xamot were going to dance around each and every issue in a pathetic attempt to save face while General Hawk would call them on it.

The hours go bye and the sun sets long before Admiral Keel-Haul, Hawk and the others finally exit the tent. Gung-Ho and his Supply Team have since corralled the reporters and greet the tired band of negotiators.

"I thought ya'll never be done," smiles Gung-Ho.

"Me too," laughs Keel-Haul.

Lady Jaye nods her head in agreement, "Now I remember why I can't stand those Crimson Twins."

"But its over," Hawk reminds everyone, "Cobra has until 2000 hours May 22 to leave. Dee-Jay get me Beach-Head on the horn."

"Yes sir," the radioman salutes immediately getting in contact with Taskforce 3 and the feared Ranger.

"What's the plan?" questions Keel-Haul.

Hawk looks at the Admiral, "We'll have Beach-Head form a security team to go into Benzheen and the rest of our boys can go home."

On the other side of the neutral tent Tomax and Xamot make their way toward an awaiting Cobra Stun. On both of the vehicles large flag poles fly white flags of surrender, even in the darkness of night their color stands out. "Remove those immediately!" barks Tomax, the talks with the General getting the better of his patience.

Lt. Conroy quickly dispatches a pair of Cobra troopers to carry out the Crimson Guard Commanders order. With that affair out of the way the entourage boards the sleek fast attack vehicle and slowly leaves without any fanfare. The ride back to the city of Benzheen is eerily silent both of the brothers deep in reflection. Cobra had agreed to evacuate Benzheen along with a list of Hawk's other demands. For most if not all the peace talks would be viewed as a Cobra failure.

In truth the Crimson Twins would have to agree yet in defeat they were able to secure a small all so important battle, they won time. Strike Force Delta would have to stay their hand giving Cobra one last opportunity to squeeze out whatever last bits of treasure the city of Benzheen still held. The Cobra Stun coasts past speechless soldiers, as they clean up and clear out, finally reaching its destination the Emir's palace.

Tomax and Xamot enter their War Room for the last time, once a hive of activity now only a Techno-Viper and two Tele-Viper's remain.

"Leave this room," Xamot commands the three loyal Cobras. The Brothers are still proud men and do not wish any witnesses to be present for what will surly be their hardest task. The Corsica twins stare up at the large blank video monitor for what seems like hours awaiting his highness Lord Serpentor only to be greeted by Raptor, Cobras resident falconer.

"Emperor Serpentor is busy overseeing the final stages of the Cobra Consulate Buildings construction for its grand opening and can not be disturbed at this time." The man in the bird suit communicates to the brothers. Tomax smiles for the first time all day, "It looks as if the space our dearly departed Mindbender once held under Serpentor's boot has been filled brother."

Raptor's face turns red with anger, "Do not mock me, Lord Serpentor long ago removed himself from Trucial Abysmia and its stench of failure," he growls.

"Yes Brother," grins Xamot taking another look at Raptor's bird suit, "Serpentor does have a taste for the sick and twisted." Raptor doesn't even respond immediately cutting the satellite feed.

"It is wise for Serpentor to surround himself with men crazier than he brother." Xamot adds, "I fear the day we will have to don costumes brother." The Crimson Twins finding some light in their darkest of days.

"Shall we now seek an audience with the Great Snake himself?" asks Tomax. "We shall," answers Xamot. Again the twins gaze up at the large monitor, their passed from Cobra sentry to Cobra sentry until finally the hooded one appears.

"Hail Cobra Commander may the great snake rule forever," the brothers humor him.

"I already know the status of the Trucial Abysmia campaign and the outcome of your peace talks with General Hawk," informs Cobra Commander. His secret order, the Brotherhood of the Coil deeply entrenched in every arm of the Cobra military.

"Do not blame yourselves this end was reached by faulty leadership," Cobra Commander cuddles the two. "The leadership of Serpentor and this failure will rest squarely at his feet," pipes Cobra Commander in his best bid to win over support of any and all. Truth be told Cobra Commander's spin doctors had already been working on distancing him from this matter and pushing whatever blame towards Serpentor's camp.

The war in Trucial Abysmia lasted all of twenty-five days yet who was ultimately responsible for the loss is still debated to this day as Cobra Commander and Serpentor vie for supremacy of Cobra.

"The Commander seemed quite cheery wouldn't you say brother?" Xamot points out. "Very heartfelt," smirk's Tomax, "coming from a heartless tyrant." The Crimson Twin Commanders stand there in the peacefulness of the War Room. "Serpentor's busy," says Tomax. "And Cobra Commander could careless," finishes Xamot.

Tomax reluctantly says to his scared brother, "I hate to say it brother." "I know," counters Xamot not wanting to agree, "and your right brother, Overlord may be Cobra's last hope."

Tomax shakes his head, "So we'll have to make amends with Overlord." "That," Xamot sneers, "or kill him, after all we could offer our services to Destro."

"He always was a gentleman brother," adds Tomax. Xamot continues to smile, "That he is brother."

The identical twins both turn and leave the War Room stride for stride. The two would take a nice little vacation from world domination than return to their three piece suits and their company Extensive Enterprises where they could conduct the one form of warfare the Crimson Twin Commanders were always best at, big business.

A funny feeling filled Duke as the A.P.C. transport vehicle speeded across the barren landscape, just days ago they were under threat of attack and now. Now Mercer was racing along at speeds of 30 to 35 miles per hour. Yes the Joe's were on guard for any stunt Cobra might try to pull but still it was a new day for Duke. He was leading a Security Team into the city of Benzheen, a unit drafted by Beach-Head himself.

The Amphibious Personnel Carrier left the Gamal Military Complex at 1000 hours with half of the security team. Along with Duke and Mercer were Psyche-Out, Dee-Jay, Law, Barbecue, Gung-Ho, Taurus, Lady-Jaye, Scarlett, Lifeline, and leading the way in the Desert Fox Skidmark and Dusty. Their destination was Taskforce 2 and 3 position so they could pick up the other half of their team: Rapid-Fire, Lightfoot, Breaker, Shockwave, Bullhorn, Tunnel-Rat, Frostbite, and Heavy-Metal along with the Tiger Cat and Mauler Mobile battle tank.

"You're shaking Lady Jaye," notice Scarlett. She reaches out and holds Lady Jaye's hand.

"I know its like I'm a school girl again," grins the beautiful brunette, "I'm just so happy to finally see Flint again."

"Good for you girl," Scarlett smiles, "You grab Flint and slip into a tent I'll stall Duke with my feminine wild, you know he's always had an eye for me." Lady Jaye cracks up with laughter her eyes almost tearing.

"You kids settle down," smirks Duke, "Don't make me come to the back of the bus and separate you two." Gung-Ho and Law watch the German shepherd Order and the bobcat Max play together. Lifeline, Barbecue, Dee-Jay, and Psyche-Out share theories about the condition of not only Benzheen but it citizens. Taurus cleans his rifle hoping to finally see some action. These were the moments Duke treasured the most, this was the cause of all those funny feelings.

The A.P.C. pulls into the Joe camp ground with all the fanfare of a tickertape parade. Every Joe not on Beach-Head's guard detail is there to greet the desert jeep and green giant. Soon as the Desert Fox parks and Dusty exited, Footloose attacks his good friend. Backblast and Frostbite were there to welcome Skidmark. Gung-Ho and Law are the first to exit the A.P.C. followed by Dee-Jay and Psyche-Out.

"Welcome." Flint shouts out to the blonde Lieutenant.

He, Grid-Iron, Dial-Tone, Beach-Head, and Rapid-Fire were waiting near the rear.

"Good to see you Flint," says Psyche-Out making sure to shake hands with every man in the group. Out next were Lifeline and Barbecue followed by Scarlett and Lady Jaye. Flint's instantly takes in her beauty, his heart skips a beat and all the sounds around him are muted out. All he can focus on is her, the woman he loves. He snatches her right out of the air when she jumps out the back of the A.P.C. His strong arms instinctively wrap around her tiny waist while hers fall around his shoulder and neck. With Lady Jaye in his arms he catches a quick whiff of her neck, how he loved the soft sweet smell of her. In Flint's arms Lady Jaye found that comfort she had so terribly yearned for. Their meeting only lasted seconds but felt like hours each refusing to let go. "Do I get a hug," joke's Duke as he climbs down from the A.P.C. Flint releases only one arm so he can shake his old war buddy's hand. Duke pulls Flint in tight enough to whisper in his ear.

"Hold on to her and never let go." Is all the advice he gives his friend, Duke having lost love in a tragic murder many years before.

"Quite the family reunion," grins Dial-Tone.

Captain Grid-Iron nods in agreement, "If Flint and Lady Jaye aren't enough to bring a tear to your eye than check out all three of the mercenaries together again," laughs the former football quarterback.

All this kissing and hugging is more than Beach Head can stomach, "All right, you rawhides we got work ta do!" Following behind him was his right hand man, "You heard the man were still on Uncle Sam's clock and Cobra's still in Benzheen!" barks Rapid-Fire.

Grid-Iron gets in on the act too, "Everybody get your bags packed so we can saddle up and head back to HQ!"

The commanders split up and take care of business. Beach Head makes his way to the outskirts of the camp, when he was making up the roster for the security team he rewarded both Rapid-Fire and Breaker. Two soldiers he felt were key to Taskforce 3's success with those men taken care of he had one more loose end to tie up.

"At ease," snaps Beach Head. Quick Kick has worked guard duty every night since his incident and he hasn't slept a wink.

"Sir."

"I've come to relieve you Corporal," Beach Head informs the black belt. "Yes sir," Quick Kick salutes before turning to leave, it was strange for a senior officer to work a guard detail but Quick Kick didn't dare question the Ranger.

"Quick Kick," Beach Head grabs his shoulder, "All men fall, it's those that choose to get back up and those there to lift them that make's all the difference."

"Thanks for lifting me sir." Quick Kick smiles.

"Thanks for gettin' back up soldier," finishes Beach Head. Quick Kick makes his way back to camp, yes he lost some of the Joe's respect but he never lost their faith.

The soft light of the moon showers the Gamal Military Complex. Hawk walks down the dark empty hallways alone word had reached him that the Emir had awaken.

"Stretcher," Hawk greets the bodybuilding medic.

"Hello General," answers Stretcher, "He woke up twenty minutes ago but he's still a little weak. Lifeline did more of that miracle work he still amazes us with."

"Another miracle and he'll attain sainthood," smiles Hawk.

The door to Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal's room cracks open causing the frail Emir to look up in fear. "Good evening Emir Gamal, I'm General Hawk commander-in-chief of Strike Force Delta," he informs the wounded man. "Oh…thank you, thank you, thank you," repeats Gamal tears streaming down his tired face. He reaches out to Hawk who takes his hand.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm alive, you and your men will be blessed for what you've done," says the Emir.

"I hope so," Hawk replies, "a lot of innocent people died including six of my soldiers."

Emir Gamal's eyes broaden, "They will live forever with Allah."

"Not only did Cobra destroy lives they decimated most of Trucial Abysmia, it will be many years before order is restored," Hawk continues.

"Cobra is very evil but with faith we will rebuild," smiles the Emir.

Hawk shakes his head in agreement, "Cobra is indeed evil and sometimes even I wonder why they do some of the things they do." With that the General lets go the Emir's hand.

"Who is to say what is evil's motive," Gamal explains.

Hawk look straight at the Emir, "I suppose you could say." Emir Gamal gets a puzzled look on his face and tries to speak but Hawk won't let him, "See I have satellite photos of Cobra vehicles moving in and out of Benzheen two weeks before their invasion."

Gamal gasps.

"You invited Cobra into your country, you thought they would work with you maybe even for you. You thought you could turn Trucial Abysmia into some kind of world power, you sold your own people out for personal glory."

Emir Gamal turns away from Hawk wishing he and his words would disappear. That would be to easy, Hawk grabs the old mans shoulder and flips him back around, "Your hunger for power resulted in the deaths of thousands…their blood is on your hands!" yells Hawk in anger.

The sound of Gamal crying fills the room. Hawk tries to calm down and steps away he puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. "You're the worst kind of terrorist Emir. You get better Gamal, you get better real quick, than you get out of my sight you dirty traitor."

Emir Gamal can't say a word, can't even breathe the weight of all these deaths crushing him, how was he to know Cobra would turn on him, how was he to know.

Hawk strides out the door, "We don't call them Cobra because their friendly." He slams the door shut leaving Emir Gamal in complete darkness all he can do is weep in silent shame.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

THE FINAL DAYS 2001 HOURS. MAY 22, 1992 

**The Mauler rumbles into the city of Benzheen leading the way for the G.I.Joe Security Force.** Cobra followed the peace agreement to the "T" all of their personnel and workable equipment we're long gone well on their way back to Cobra Island.

The Desert Fox follows closely behind the tan battle worn tank. Duke is riding shotgun so he can immediately gage the state of affairs. It was as bad as he had feared it would be, Duke had seen too many of Cobra's leftovers during his long career. Blank eyes stare at the slow moving convoy not sure what to make of the second foreign army to enter their city. A few civilians loot what little Cobra has left them, while others feel the need to attack the Joe's by tossing rocks and bricks. Half a brick slams the Desert Fox's engine hood. "Nothin' like havin' a thank you thrown at ya," Breaker sarcastically says from behind Duke.

"These people have been under an incredible amount of stress Breaker," Psyche-Out informs the bubble gum smacking radio man, "I find it surprising we haven't encountered even more disenfranchised."

"We just got in town," Skid-Mark can't help but add. Duke stays out of the discussion he's too busy surveying the damage Desert Lizard left behind, the mangled vehicles, craters and random bullet holes.

At least Cobra had the decency to collect their dead. Duke calls for the convoy to stop out front the Imperial Hotel. He grabs the radio, "Rapid-Fire unload the food and medical supplies here and set up a security detail, the natives are restless."

"Understood sir," the Urban Commando answers as he hangs the radio up. He peers back into the A.P.C. at the unit of Joe's, "Gung-Ho, Taurus, Law, Barbecue move out your on patrol." The four men jump out the rear of the transport truck their weapons ready.

"Mercer, Light-Foot, Dee-Jay, Shockwave, Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Dusty we got to get these creates out for Lifeline." Rapid-Fire finishes. The Joe's make a relay line passing out box after box of aid.

Master Sergeant Duke step's out of the Desert Fox's passenger seat his eyes fixed on the partially burnt clinic. Snake-Eyes reported during his debriefing that Cobra had human test subjects locked up on the first floor. This is where Duke knew he had to start the healing process.

"Psyche-Out," calls Duke to the Lieutenant, "I want you, Scarlett, Shockwave, and Lifeline to go check on those Cobra test subjects."

"Yes sir," answers Psyche-Out, he had read Desert Lizards debriefing report and found Cobra's experiments the most interesting.

What condition would these people be in, could the effects be reversed, and what was Cobra attempting to learn? Questions, questions, questions and only one way to get answers. The two Commanders walk to the rear of the A.P.C. the Tiger Cat is parked behind in defensive mode. Psyche-Out grabs his three team members than high tails it to the clinic.

"Dusty, Lady Jaye get with Bullhorn, let these people know where here to help," orders Duke. Lady Jaye the studied linguist, Dusty fluent in Arabic, and Bullhorn a man who knows how to get heard. It would be their task to calm down the already growing crowd.

Shockwave takes point his reputation as a door kicker is well known among his fellow Joe's and the Detroit police departments S.W.A.T. team where he perfected the art. To his disappointment the door had already been ripped off the hinges and tossed out front the clinic. He creeps in all the doors in the continuous hallway are open shreds of both plant and pot litter the floor. His boots crunch against the soil stained floor. The sound of paper rustling can be traced back to the left room. Shockwave sneaks up to the door and waits for Psyche-Out and Scarlett to get into position. Like lightning Shockwave whips around the corner and into the room where he targets a lone looter. The man cries out in Arabic, Shockwave proving the first part of his name.

Scarlett and Psyche-Out enter the room and find it's been ransacked. They may not speak the same language but the looter understands Psyche-Out when he points to the door and waves the man out. He rushes past the four Joe's and out the front door. Lifeline and Scarlett spy into the second room across the hall, the stunning red heads image reflects off the shreds of a shattered glass cabinet. The room is empty.

The rooms cleared the small team regroups and heads down the littered hallway towards the morgue and the cell that houses Doctor Mindbender's failed experiments. The smell is the first thing that hits Shockwave, it's often said there is no sweeter smell than that of burning flesh. Lifeline knows that smell too. he races past Shockwave to the charred door and tries to open it only to find it barred. Looking through the window he can make out the mangled and burnt remains of the test subjects.

"They were burned alive," Lifeline says pity filling his gentle voice. Psyche-Out can only shake his head in disgust, Cobra had cleaned up their mess and left the Joe's no clue to their purposes.

Dusty and Lady Jaye with the help of Bullhorn have gathered a large crowd of tired and hungry civilians. Mercer, Barbecue, Gung-Ho, and Dee-Jay hand out M.R.E.'s and fresh water trying to keep up with the overwhelming demand. Taurus and Tunnel-Rat stand guard their presence helping to cut down on the rocks and bricks. Sitting atop the Mauler Duke looks over the crowd the fact it was 80 women and children hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Cobra's left many a widow and orphan here," Duke tells Rapid-Fire.

"You think Cobra killed them?" he asks.

"Some," answers the blonde Master Sergeant, "But I'm sure we'll find the others pointing a rifle at us sometime in the near future." Rapid-Fire shakes his head Cobra invades their country, robs it of everything and anything, slaughters hundreds of innocent people…yet men flock to their army. Whether it was against their will or not they went, it just doesn't make any since to the soldier, where is Psyche-Out when they needed him?

Light-Foot and Law enter the Benzheen National Bank. The two have been assigned the momentous task of dissembling all the C-4 explosives Firefly set. Not to mention any other surprises Cobra was kind enough to leave. Order scampers in front of the two, the amazing dog able to sniff out many things including explosives. It goes without saying the bank had been cleaned out of all its currency and valuables, now all that remained was a shell of a building. Light-Foot stares at Firefly's explosives rigging in awe, "This might take a little longer than I first thought." Law sighs, next on their list of duties would be the six story Imperial Hotel.

Gung-Ho cracks open another create of M.R.E.'s the mob of hungry civilians having now tripled. He hears the sad cries of widowed women and fatherless children, he may not understand their words but he understands their pain. Another fire starts up on the other side of town and the crowd starts to get ugly forcing Tunnel-Rat and Taurus to step in.

The sound of Lady Jaye's soothing voice can be heard over a bullhorn, "Calm down there's enough for everyone," she tries to tell the crowd.

A old man tries to grab multiple M.R.E. bags causing Gung-Ho massive frame to bulk up. All the Marine has to do is flash the man a scowl and the man backs off. In the distance Duke can make out the figures of Psyche-Out, Scarlett, Shockwave, and Lifeline. The small group navigates its way though the crowd.

"Lieutenant!" Duke shouts out. Psyche-Out shakes his head the look in his eyes is one both Duke and Rapid-Fire can translate. Rapid-Fire had feared the worst, he had seen first hand the horror of Cobra when Taskforce 3 entered that small village outside Benzheen only to find all its residents slaughtered. Lifeline looks over the starving crowd, watching the wounded fight for food.

"I'm going to need people," the Medic informs Duke.

"Scarlett and Shockwave are yours."

Lifeline knows this is going to be tough these poor tired people are more concerned about getting something to eat than getting medical aid. Lifeline steps into the sea of people searching out the children first, this is the reason he went into the medical field, to help. The man dressed in red and white would not rest until he had helped each and everyone who needed it.

The G.I.Joe team had switched from a military force to a humanitarian force. All of Firefly's C-4 explosives would be disarmed and removed, debris would be piled up and cleared, security would be maintained, people would be fed and watered, and medical care would be administered. Duke's Security Team would work their hardest to undo the damage Cobra caused. G.I.Joe never went to Trucial Abysmia to fight a war, they went to restore peace, and Duke's Security Team is the greatest proof of that statement.

**1006 HOURS. MAY 23, 1992**

Hawk was emptying his bags, the C-130 Hercules had only landed thirty minutes ago and he just like the other Joe's was trying to return to his old life. The snow boys from Ice Station Alpha were already reporting in about their move back to Alaska from Ice Station Zero. Beach-Head had his security detail made and wanted Hawk's approval. The surveillance photos of the completed Cobra Consulate building were awaiting Hawk on his desk, the grand opening gala taking place May 31st.

General "Iron-Butt" Austin had already called to confirm that Hawk would be joining him for the Memorial Day services at the Arlington National Cemetery tomorrow. It was just like old times.

"Sir," Dial-Tone whispers sticking his head in the corner of office room door. "The President of the United States is on the phone for you," the RTO man tells the commander.

"Again," smirks Hawk, "This is the third time he's called since we landed." The General sighs, "I guess I can't dodge him forever." The thought of the President's false gratitude for an operation he didn't know anything about twisted up his stomach, he had been through this dog and pony show to many times to count with too many presidents.

"Dial-Tone," Hawk says as he lifts the phone, "Inform everyone that the next 48 hours will be paid personal days off." Dial-Tone can't hide his smile he and Mainframe had wanted to go into town and scope out a new computer shop that opened just as this whole mess began. "And tell Flint I'll need to see him, no time off for him," Hawk adds continuing to keep the President at bay. Someone will have to go through Hawk's work load while he's in Washington D.C. General Hawk waits until Dial-Tone leaves than smiles, he was back in America with his Joe's and there was no other place he'd rather be…except maybe not on the phone. The Brigadier General takes a deep breathe and puts on his best happy face, there's nothing worse than having the President kiss up to you. "Hello Mr. President…well thank you. Yes….yes…it was a team effort…yes sir…thank you."

Operation Desert Steel was complete, mission accomplished in the eyes of many a Joe and Cobra. Duke's Security Team would return to the states five days later on May 27th leaving the Red Cross and Trucial Abysmia fractured military in control. Duke would take his vacation. Five days later on May 31, 1992 Strike Force Delta would be called back into action as Captain Grid-Iron would lead a squad in a raid on a terrorist hold out killing one of the FBI's ten most wanted fugitives. While Chuckles and Scoop went undercover into Serpentor's Cobra Consulate building in what would become a whole new Operation.

Indeed life for America's finest fighting men was back to normal.

**EPILOG**

1900 HOURS. JANUARY 25, 1993 **Trucial Abysmia, **desert paradise…once. Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal paces his throne room nervously his country was in a rebuilding stage, but it was taking to long. The United States is robbing his country taking his oil at cut-rate prices as payment for liberating it. His army still shattered and made up of old men and cripples with barely a vehicle to share. Trucial Abysmia was in dire need of aid and what would it cost the Emir thought to him self. Diplomatic immunity and a small section of land on the outskirts of Benzheen, such a small price to pay for weapons, vehicles, soldiers, protection…and a chance for Trucial Abysmia to reclaim its rightful place as a world power. A loud knock comes from the chamber door. "Enter," is all Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal can mutter with a lump forming in his throat. It was true he had invited the forces of Cobra into his land in hopes of bettering his country, instead it was conquered from within…but this time it would be different. The chamber door swings open and the huge figures of three men dress in black appear. On both sides were what were clearly guards, they wore black helmets with red masks, each carried a large gold sword. In the center was the man the Emir was to speak with, his red cape fluttered about as his large boots stomped on the marble floor. He was a monster of a man and on his face he wore a mask of gold. Shaking in fear the Emir greets his guest, "Welcome to Trucial Abysmia Lord Destro." "It is my honor Emir Gamal," Destro answers in his thick commanding Scottish accent, "Work will commence on the M.A.R.S. lab as per our agreement, my second-in-command Darklon has already begun the placement of my military so as to strengthen Trucial Abysmia." The sounds of Anti-Gravity Pods and Dominator's thunder overhead while the roar of Razorback tanks are heard entering the City, the full force of Destro's Iron Grenadier army was now in Benzheen. Emir Anwar Abdel Gamal could feel himself getting sick, this time it will be different he keeps telling himself, this time it will be different. 


End file.
